The Call
by Alexandra the Dreamer
Summary: When staying with her mysterious 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', Alena finds herself in Narnia after exploring the maze in the garden. She soon finds the Kings and Queens, uncovers adventures and discovers life changing emotions.
1. The House, the Maze and 'Pinches'

**Hello everyone - I'm back again!**

**This is my new Narnia story, an Edmund Pevensie/OC love story. I came up with this story just last night, when I was watching Prince Caspian. Emma Watson is my inspiration for Alena - **

**This is an entirely fictional story - I own no characters other than Alena, Darcy and Carlos.**

I lay on my bed, watching the rain pour down, drenching the outside world.

"Alena, can you come downstairs?" my Aunt shouted to me.

I had been told to stay at my Aunt and Uncle's house for the week. Strangely, though, I had never met them before. When I did, I saw my Aunt was so pale. She had white blonde hair and nearly white skin. When she hugged me in greeting, I realised how cold she was. My Uncle was so weird as well; he had thick black hair, a black beard and a black moustache. It covered most of his face so much, that I secretly joked he could be mistaken for a Minotaur.

I sighed, but got up and wandered downstairs anyway. As I walked into the hallway, I became aware of movement behind a door to my left. I turned and looked at the door, realising I had never seen it before.

It was made of an old oak wood, which was a deep mahogany colour. I took a few tentative steps forward and placed my hand on the door. When it seemed real enough to me, I pressed my ear to it, trying to hear any other signals that there was movement behind the door.

Instead of hearing movement, I caught a few hurried whispers.

"Peter, we need to leave, now!" a male voice hissed.

"Not yet Ed, we still haven't found the locket," another hissed back.

There was a pause.

"Let's try the maze," the voice called 'Peter' said.

"Alena, what are you doing?" my Aunt's voice made me jump, causing me to stumble to the side.

"I was just listening to the sound the door made when I knocked it," proud that I came up with such a good excuse.

"There is no door," she told me.

I turned around and saw that there was no door, and the wall showed no signs of even having a door there.

"Alena, sweetie, I need to prepare the house, and my husband is out getting food for dinner, so you can do whatever you would like to do, but you must not enter the maze in the gardens, as you will get lost and it will take hours for you to find your way out," she smiled at me. "I'll see you at dinner, in the dining room."

As soon as she walked away, I turned and started banging on the wall.

"Ugh, there was a door there," I groaned in defeat and sank to the floor.

Suddenly, I had a flash of thought. The voices said they were going to the maze, so that's where I should go.

I smiled at my plan, which then turned into a frown as I realised the only way to get to the maze was through the kitchen, and that was where my Aunt would be.

I looked around, searching for a place to go, when I saw another door. This one was part of the back wall, and theoretically, it should lead to the garden, which would then lead to the maze.

I darted silently to the door and reached for the door handle. To my relief, it was unlocked and opened without a trace of sound. Looking around for the last time, I slipped out of the hallway and outside, where I closed the door behind me.

To my surprise, it wasn't raining, but in fact, bright and sunny. The grass however, showed signs that it had been raining heavily, as it was waterlogged and had turned marsh-like.

I walked across the garden, feeling my brown, knee-high squelch in the ground. I was glad I had my jeans tucked into my boot, as if I had worn them out of my boots, the hems would be soaking by now.

As I drew nearer to the maze, I realised it was getting colder.

Internally, I cursed myself for wearing a light green tank top. It was warm inside the house, so I had ditched my jacket and left it on the banisters.

It was too late to turn back, so I carried on until I reached the entrance to the maze.

The hedges had become distorted in the shadow of the forest to the right of the gardens, so they looked as if they were black with talon-like branches reaching out to get me. The path was a cobbled stone that was deep grey in colour.

As I walked into the maze, I realised how dark it was getting in the sky as well. I looked up and saw the sky was a grey, turning slowly into a black.

Looking at my watch, I realised it was half past four. I had half an hour; that would be enough time to explore the maze.

I was wrong though, forty-five minutes later, I was stumbling about, shivering madly. Finally, I reached the middle of the maze. The hedges opened to reveal a small courtyard, and I gasped at what was in the courtyard.

Situated at irregular intervals, stood stone statues of many different animals, all with fear written across their faces. Some human, some wolf and some were even half human-half horse.

A Centaur, if I remembered correctly.

Wandering through the statues, I realised all of them were cowering away from something that would have been stood in front of them. Some had even put up a paw, arm or hoof, in aid to protect themselves from whatever had done this.

A year ago, I would have said they were just statues, and I did a few minutes ago. But when I looked at them closely, I realised something must have done this to them, in order to capture to much detail and so much fear onto each and every one.

As I walked past the statue of a fox, something pinched me from behind.

"Ow!" I yelped, spinning around to see who had done it.

However, no one stood behind me; I was the only living thing in the courtyard.

I was pinched again, this time, on my leg.

I looked around, trying to see if it was someone hiding on the floor.

"Is anyone out there?" I called out, backing away slowly.

There was no reply.

"Please, stop it!"

I bumped into a statue, which made me jump and spin around. This was a statue of a magnificent lion, roaring angrily at me.

In the courtyard, this was the only statue that didn't look afraid.

Suddenly, pinches were all over my body. As everything around me spun, I was aware of the lion glowing gold, and a lion's roar ringing in my ears, before everything went black.

**So, did you all like the story?**

**Who do you think her 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' were?**

**PM me if you think you know the answer, and I will send you a sneak preview of the next chapter. By this time tomorrow, it will be closed and the next chapter will be posted up sometime after six tomorrow or even the day after.**

**If you don't want to do that, I am in desperate need of Narnian names for my characters, so please write them in a review or PM me as soon as possible, as I am stuck on names.**

**Please review my story, as I haven't had too many and I would like to see which areas of my writing I can improve on.**

**Thanks,**

**alextwilight101.**


	2. The Forest, The Ravine and 'Blondie'

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on some sort of cobbled ground. Sitting up, I saw I was lying just behind a large fountain, on the edge of a quiet village, by the woods.

I quickly jumped to my feet, causing the dust on the ground to fly into the air, before settling back on the ground.

I looked around, a few strands of my blonde hair falling on my face from the high ponytail it was in.

"This isn't the maze," I muttered to myself.

"Hey! She's over there!" a loud voice shouted.

I spun around and saw a group of mythical animals charging towards me, led by three men on horses. The three men all had crowns of some sort upon their heads.

"Shit," I cursed, before turning and sprinting into the woods.

I leapt over fallen branches and dodged the arrows that were aimed at me. I let out a scream as I stumbled through the ferns and down a hill. I rolled down the hill, before landing at the bottom in all the ferns.

I lurched to my feet and threw myself into a dead sprint once more. My hair had fallen out of its bobble, leaving it to fly about my face.

I shrieked as I tried to stop too quickly and ended up skidding onto the floor. I stopped just in time, as I was near the edge of the ravine.

I stared down with wide eyes, seeing how far down it was.

"I can see her!"

"She's by the ravine!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw the three Kings running through the ferns, on foot, to get to me.

I looked back down at the ravine and saw there was a small path that led down to the bottom.

Trusting my instincts, I slid down onto that, landed on my feet, and started running down the path.

"Hurry up Pete!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Ed!"

"We'll lose her if you two keep on arguing!"

I let out a small cry as I slipped on some loose rocks. I pulled myself back up and jumped the last few steps. I thrashed through the small creek at the bottom of the ravine and to the tunnel that led through the other side of the ravine.

My footsteps echoed about in the tunnel, soon joined by three more sets. I knew the three men were close to me, but I had to keep on running.

I burst into broad daylight, the sun almost blinding me, but I carried on relentlessly.

I paused in my running as I found myself breathing heavily by a tree. Just ahead of me was a small stream, and forest on the other side of the stream.

"Where is she?"

"She's by the stream; I can see her tracks are leading there!"

"How the hell...?" I muttered, before jumping over the stream and plunging into the forest once more.

Finally, I broke through the trees and found myself on the edge of a town. As I looked around, I saw the main road led up to a large, grey castle. The structure was beautiful, but I had no more time to look at it, as my pursuers were catching up with me quickly.

Ignoring the looks from the people in the village, and the Satyrs, Minotaurs, Dryads, Fauns and many other creatures that lived there, I carried on running.

I didn't know where to go, so I just made it up as I wove in between all the villagers in the main market centre.

As I ran to the edge of the village, someone wrapped their arms around me and lifted me off my feet.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, twisting to see who had grabbed me.

"Stop struggling, human," a gruff voice demanded.

I looked and saw a Centaur was holding me about a foot above the ground. Immediately, I stopped struggling, realising it would be futile to carry on.

He led me through the village, where everyone was pointing at me and whispering to others.

Didn't they know anything about subtlety?

I suddenly realised where the Centaur was taking me; to the castle courtyard.

When he walked through the gates, I saw the three men talking to two younger women. All of them turned when the Centaur called out to them.

"My Kings, I believe this is the Daughter of Eve you were looking for," he said.

"Why yes," the one with blonde hair said.

"Let go of me!" I squirmed once more, only to have the Centaur drop me on the ground.

I huffed as I landed on my bottom on the cobbled ground.

"That hurt," I muttered under my breath.

"State the reason why you are in Narnia," 'Blondie' demanded to me.

"No, I want to know where I am and why you are dressed like that," I replied, standing up and brushing myself off.

Before I could make another movement, there was a 'shing' sound and I felt cold metal pressed against my neck.

I looked up and saw 'Blondie' was holding a sword to my throat.

The next thing I knew, I had just been thrown in a dungeon.

"Why the hell am I in here?" I shouted to 'Blondie'.

"Until you state the reason why you are trespassing in my country, you will stay in there," 'Blondie' said, before storming off and closing the door.

Now, I may be ranting, but who walks around wearing what he was wearing? I mean, it's like he stepped out of a 'Tudor' film. Moreover, what's with the sword? He actually looked like he was going to chop my bloody head off, and I ain't being no Anne Boleyn or Catherine Howard, even if I am stuck in a place where they dress like they did.

There are three things I that I am certain of in this place.

I hate 'Blondie'

'Blondie' hates me.

I am totally and irrevocably screwed.


	3. The Dungeon, The Court and 'Hyperness'

**Right then, I found out that on my last chapter, the disclaimer and introduction hadn't been posted. I have no idea why that has happened, but I'm writing one here.**

**Just to let everyone know, the competition to guess who the 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' are is still open until chapter four is posted, which will be in about three weeks, as I am going on holiday for the next two and I have to start school as soon as I get back.**

**However, I might be able to go on my Dad's laptop, as he is taking it down to Cornwall with us and he is trying out our new 'Mobile Internet Dongle' so you might get an update a bit sooner.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything, other than Alena, Darcy and Carlos.**

I woke up, feeling uncomfortable and sore, so I opened one eye. I glanced around and huffed – it was not a dream. I was in a dungeon, in a weird place, where the people (and mythical creatures) dress like the Tudors, and there was a 'Blondie', who evidently does hate me.

I sat up and stretched, feeling sore from sleeping on a thin layer of straw over hard stones.

I ran my fingers through my hair, wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, feeling hungry.

Glancing around, I saw there was a basket in the corner of the room, close to the door.

Cautiously, I wandered over to it, lifted the lid and smiled at what I saw there. Nestled in straw, was one red apple and two slices of French toast, along with a letter made from thick parchment.

As I was munching on one of the slices of French toast, I opened the letter.

It read thus:

Dear Friend and Daughter of Eve,

I am sorry for the way Peter has treated you, he was just grumpy, but that gave him no excuse to throw you in the dungeon.

I do hope you like the breakfast Lucy and I have left for you, as we didn't know what you liked.

I know you will be released soon, to meet us formally, so be patient.

Yours sincerely,

Queen Susan of Narnia

The Gentle.

I smiled at the letter; this woman seemed much nicer than 'Blondie', who I guessed was called Peter, after reading Queen Susan's letter.

I sighed and leaned back against the stone wall, throwing the apple core into the basket once I had finished with it.

Queen Susan had said be patient, as I would be released soon, but she didn't say how soon. Therefore, I naturally began to get bored.

After two hours, (I had no idea of the actual time, so I just guessed) I heard movement coming from the stairs that led down to my cell.

I looked up and saw two guards, dressed in armour with swords, came down to the cell door and unlocked it.

"You are coming for an audience with the Kings and Queens," one said, whilst the other grabbed me roughly and dragged me out of the cell.

"You do know that I can use my legs and feet to walk," I retorted when they proceeded to grabbing one upper arm each and holding me about a foot off the floor.

They carried me through the corridors and up to a large set of double oak doors. The guards outside those doors opened them, and I was carried in again.

It was quite uncomfortable as the guards jiggled me about when they marched down the stairs to the centre of the room.

As I looked around, I saw there was all manner of humans and creatures, all staring at me with shock and confusion written on their faces.

"Your majesties, I believe this is the prisoner you wanted to see," one of the guards said.

"Yes, thank you sir," the eldest Queen said, smiling at him as he and his friend left.

The monarchs turned to look at me, standing in the middle of the room with my hands behind my back.

"So, you're the girl we all have been arguing about," the eldest Queen said, gazing at me.

"Yes, your majesty," I replied.

"Tell us your name and how you happened to arrive in Narnia."

"I'm Alena, and I don't really know what happened. Well, I was at my Aunt and Uncle's house for the first time, when I heard voices behind a door, so I stopped to listen. When my Aunt asked me what I was doing, I told her, and she said there was no door, so I turned around and there was no door. Then, she told me not to go into the maze, so I obviously did. When I got to the centre courtyard of the maze, there were dozens of stone statues in there, and when I passed the one of the lion, it felt like someone was pinching me all over my body. I then collapsed, when I woke up, I had the three Kings chasing me. I was chased into a village, before being caught and dragged back here," I finished.

As I was talking about the stone statues in the courtyard, the monarchs grimaced and exchanged glances with one another.

"Alena, do you know your Aunt's name?" the eldest King asked me.

"No, I just met them that morning," I replied, shaking my head.

They conversed with one another, before turning back to me.

"Alena, you are to be freed and you will be given a place to stay in the castle. We have reason to believe you are in serious danger. Danger in which, only we can protect you from," 'Blondie' said.

"Court dismissed," the eldest Queen said.

"Oh, it's so nice to have a new friend here," the younger Queen, exclaimed, running towards me and flooring me in a hug. "My name's Lucy and these are my siblings, Peter, Susan and Edmund, and our friend, Caspian."

"Lucy, let her breathe," the four other royals got up and walked down the steps to where Lucy and I were getting up.

I swear, Lucy is the most hyper person I have ever met. What do they feed her on? Sugar?

"I do hope you enjoy your stay here, your room is close to mine and right across from Edmund's. Here, I'll show you the way," Lucy hooked her arm through mine and started dragging me back up the steps to the grand double doors.

The guards bowed to her and let her pass. As we entered the corridor once more, I realised that there was more hope here than I had originally thought.

**So then, what do you think of this chapter? I really enjoyed writing it, but found it hard to describe how Alena had reached Narnia.**

**As I said before, the competition is still open, but you might not get a sneak preview, as it depends on when you enter the competition.**

**Reviews are lovely, and I'll usually send you a sneak peek if you send a nice review to me.**

**In addition, you can PM me or send me a review if you are confused about the storyline somewhere, so I can help you out.**

**Thanks.**

**Alextwilight101**


	4. The Training, The Couple and 'Ridicules'

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in ages! I have been away and just done seven performances of my first big musical (Gypsy – I was Teen Louise). Also, because I have taken Art, Electronics and Drama at GCSE, I have been given so much homework, and I need to get it all neatly presented and coloured in to get good grades, so sorry. Nevertheless, enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

Lucy dragged me through the corridors and into my room, which, by the way, was _huge_!

"And here is your room," she announced proudly, stopping in the centre of the room.

The room had cream walls, with gold gilding on the sideboards, the floor was made up of cool white marble tiles, there was a huge four poster King-size-Deluxe bed, with golden sheets and gold posts at each of the four corners, there was a huge closet, a door to an en-suit bathroom and there were other things, such as a fire place, sofa in front of the fire, rug in front of the fire, a vanity table and two large windows, one of which, led to a balcony.

Laid out on the bed was a deep brown dress, with a slit down the front to show the blue underskirt, red sleeves that came down to my thumb knuckles and blue stitching on the dress. To match was a pair of brown boots, and I fell in love with the outfit completely.

"Wow," I said, looking around the room and at all of the objects inside it.

"I know, I loved decorating this room, I painted this picture," she pointed to a painting above the fireplace.

It was of a mighty golden lion, standing in between the five Kings and Queens.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"It's Aslan, when he was here for Caspian's coronation," she explained.

"Who's Aslan?"

"He's the King of Narnia, the _real_ King, we're just here to keep peace, but he controls how Narnia works."

I looked at the picture and had a strong feeling that Aslan was looking directly at me.

"The maids will bathe you so you will be clean and fresh and then, I'll take you on a tour of the castle," she said, before slipping out of the room.

I was about to take a step forwards, when three Dryads (or tree Nymphs) walked into the room.

"This way for your bath, Lady Alena," one said, taking my wrist and pulling me towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was marble, with a marble seat, that I guessed was the toilet without flushing systems, the sink was just a marble basin with water that you filled using a bucket, and the bathtub was a golden metal, full of hot water.

The maids undressed me and helped me into the bath, where they washed my hair with an apple smelling soap, before drying me off with a large towel.

I walked back into the main room and took my dress from one of the Dryads.

"If you will change behind the screen, ma'am, we will then braid your hair," the Dryad with green eyes said.

I thanked her and took the dress behind the screen. I dropped the towel and slipped into the dress, feeling the silk run over my skin.

"Um...excuse me, could you fasten the laces for me, on the corset?" I asked one of the Dryads.

"Of course, your Ladyship," she tied up the laces for me; quite tightly, if you ask me, I found it hard to take deep breaths in.

As soon as she had done that, the three Dryads started braiding blue flowers into my hair. I asked them why I had a brown and blue dress and the answer was 'the colours bring out my eyes' as if they weren't already blue enough.

Soon enough, Lucy was dragging me through the castle, showing me the different rooms at top speed.

"This is the kitchen...this is the main hall...this is the dancing hall...this is the servants chamber...this is the library...this is Peter's room...this is Caspian's room...this is my room...this is Susan's room...this is Edmund's room...this is the reading room (it's where Peter, Edmund and Caspian hold boring meetings so don't even think about going in there, you will be bored to death)...this is the grand staircase...this is the infirmary...this is the dressmaker's room (although she much prefers to work in her cottage, so it's best to go there for new gowns) and this is the throne room, if you look out from the balcony, you can see the training grounds," Lucy let me have a breather. "This reminds me, Caspian and Susan are waiting for you on the training grounds as they wish to see if you are better at archery or sword-fighting."

"Okay," I nodded, before Lucy grabbed my arm again and started dragging me backwards.

I stumbled backwards, before realising I was falling.

Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! S.O.S! Falling girl about to hit the floor!

Oh, I am _not_ on the floor.

I looked up and saw Edmund had grabbed me just before I hit the ground.

"Here to go," he said, standing me up on my feet,

I blushed when I realised he still had his hands around my waist and he was holding me close to his chest.

He realised and quickly let go of me, both of us with blushes tinting our cheeks.

Lucy looked between us with her wide, blue eyes, before smirking.

"Edmund, aren't you going to the training grounds?" she eyed up his sword.

"Yeah, I am, Peter wanted to train with me, why Lu?"

"Well, we were just going down there as well, as Susan and Caspian want to train Alena in something, in case she needs protection," Lucy said.

I could see a plan forming in her eyes.

"Why don't we all go down there together?" she asked.

"Why not?" Edmund shrugged.

I sent a glare to Lucy's head as we started walking, luckily, both she and Edmund missed it.

It was an awkward walk to the training grounds, as I kept on looking at Edmund, but whenever he caught me glancing at him (and he did every single time) we both looked away, both with a blush painting our cheeks red.

"Finally, I honestly thought you had gotten lost in the castle," Susan called to us once we arrived at the field.

"Well, Alena bumped into Edmund, and he said he was going to the fields as well, so we decided we should all go down together," Lucy explained, skipping over to her sister and Caspian.

"Well then, we can start practising. Alena, have you ever used a bow and arrow or a sword before?" Caspian asked me.

"Never," I replied, biting my lip in embarrassment.

"Well then, you'll just have to try out both," Susan smiled.

She showed me how to use a bow and arrow, before stepping back and letting me line up to the target. I loosed the arrow and, with a dull '_thonk_', it hit the centre of the target.

"Wow, you're even better than Susan was when she started out," Lucy said joyfully.

"Yes, well done Alena," Peter clapped.

I gave a small smile to Susan, who smiled back naturally. She knew I wasn't trying to beat or in archery, and I knew that we were still on good terms.

An hour later (at least, I think, as there were no clocks here) Caspian was teaching me how to use a sword, Edmund and Peter were sparring with each other and Susan and Lucy were playing together.

"Lunge...very good...now dodge...and strike...easy there, you nearly had my eye out!" Caspian warned me when one of my strikes had swung past his eye with about an inch spare.

"Sorry," I apologised, biting my bottom lip.

Caspian just smiled, but resumed his serious face to continue with the lesson.

As it got to evening, I was classed as a 'pro' at archery and 'skilled' at sword fighting. I was walking back with Lucy, with Susan and Caspian in front of us, and Peter and Edmund walking beside us.

I watch Susan and Caspian very carefully, as their facial expressions gave nothing away, yet their body language did.

Susan would walk with her upper body facing Caspian, and Caspian would make gestures with his hands, making sure they brushed Susan's hand whenever he could.

Lucy gazed at me, before following the direction of my eyes. She twigged onto that which I saw, and grinned at me. I knew she wasn't going to let me keep any secrets.

"What're you two gazing at?" Edmund asked us.

"Nothing," Lucy replied quickly.

"Well do stop, you look ridiculous with your mouths open."

"At least we don't look ridiculous any other time though," I replied without thinking.

Edmund glared at me as I slapped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"I-I-I am so sorry," I stuttered, mentally cursing myself.

"Save it," Edmund stalked off, followed by Peter after he gave me a look.

As Susan and Caspian had walked into the gardens, and Peter and Edmund had gone inside the castle, I was left in the courtyard with Lucy.

"Lu-" she cut me off.

"Don't worry, Ed's not usually like that – I think it's just because he has never had anyone other than Susan or myself stand up to him, so it came as a bit of a shock to his ego," she smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"I also have another theory – and that's because he likes you," she said, smirking.

"Yeah-hey!" I yelled at her, realising what she had just said.

She laughed as I chased her through the courtyard and into the castle.

**How did you like the chapter?**

**What did you think of Edmund's reaction, or was it too strong?**

**Please message me or send me a review if you have any tips on how to make this story better and give me some more ideas for the plotline.**

**The game to guess who the mysterious 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' is now closed as no one has recently entered it and I will be revealing it all soon.**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Armoury, The Lady and 'Fiancés'

**Hi everyone, I'm back with an update.**

**So sorry for the time it has taken, but I have done the clever thing that I should have done before – plan the story out in a notebook and then copy it onto my laptop. I am already writing chapter six as you read this and have ideas for the future.**

**So then, drama, angst, romance and mystery all lay within this chapter. Along with a bit of humour. So enjoy!**

**Thanks to the people who have been with me so far:**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**Summer-haze-11**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Zoa-lii**

**Eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**Therefore, here is the next chapter of 'The Call'**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

It has been four days since I arrived in Narnia, and in that time, I have grown used to the castle. I even remembered my way around, mostly, making my happy. Despite that, the fact was that I still got lost occasionally, and today was one of those days.

I huffed and stamped my foot on the ground when I walked through the same armoury for the fifth time!

"Are you looking for something?" a low voice asked me.

I spun around, trying to detect the source of the sound. There, sitting in the window seat, partially hidden from view, was King Edmund.

"I-I-No, what would make you think that?" I stuttered at the start, but recovered quickly.

"Well, I have just seen you walk about this same armoury for the fifth time now, are you sure you're not lost?"

"No, I was just re-visiting it as the suits of armour are absolutely lovely and I had to keep on coming back to see them," thank you brain, for that witty comment.

Edmund said nothing, but one black eyebrow rose further up his forehead in disbelief.

"Where were you headed, before you were..._distracted_... by the wonderful suits of armour?"

"Lucy and Susan requested my presence in the great hall, for the reason; I have not been informed," I replied formally.

"Ah," Edmund grimaced slightly. "Are you a fan of ballroom dancing?"

"Not particularly, I have not really practised it back in England, why?"

"Well, you have been cordially invited to learn how to dance, and that means that Susan is going to be hosting a ball soon," Edmund, stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Whenever Susan is going to host a ball, she always gets us to brush up on our dancing skills to make sure we look good to our subjects. This is something I do not particularly like, dancing, by the way."

I gaped at him.

Sure, I _could_ dance, but I only did that when we were forced to in social dance, at school. And there was no way I was going to take lessons anytime soon, especially in front of people like Edmund and – hang on, why did I mention Edmund? I mean, sure he was quite handsome, and that smile – wait a minute; there I go again. Stop it, bad brain, _bad_!

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked me, obviously worried that I had just had a mental argument in my brain – though he didn't actually know that, he just saw me staring angrily into air.

"Ugh...Yeah...Yes, I'm fine, totally fine," I tried to recover.

"When did Susan expect to meet you in the great hall?"

"About two hours past noon," I replied questioningly.

"She expects me there at three hours past noon, and seeing as it is drawing close to the latter of the two, I shall accompany you there," Edmund slid off the window seat.

"But you don't like dancing, you just said."

Before I could say anything else, Edmund has placed my arm through his and was pulling me through some of the many corridors. We walked in silence for a few minutes, before I thought of something to say.

"Edmund, you remember a week ago, when you stormed off after I insulted you?"

I took his silence as a yes, so I carried on.

"Well, I know it was out of place for me to insult you, but why exactly did you storm off? I mean, you could have sent me to the dungeons. And why did Peter give me a look when he followed you?"

"I'd had Peter, Caspian, Susan, Lucy and the entire court having little goes at me for the past week, so when you insulted me, I guess I just flipped. And I'm sorry for inflicting it on you, it was wrong of me and I hope you accept my apology."

Stunned into silence, I just nodded. I just had a _King _apologise for me insulting him!

"But why did Peter give me a look?" I pressed on.

"What did it look like?"

I tried to do an impression of King Peter's face, thought it wasn't that good. However, it was good enough for Edmund to understand it.

"He's got too much on, I mean, we've just had a war with Terabinthia, so he's trying to restore peace, and I suppose he doesn't want another Daughter of Eve annoying the hell out of him, which is what I think he saw of you."

I nodded, thinking things over.

"Also, why were you chasing me and why was I thrown into the dungeons?"

"We were trying to reach you before you reached the Forbidden Woods, and the arrows shot at you weren't actually aimed at you. We saw some Grey Elves trying to reach out at you from the trees, so we were trying to stop you from becoming their next meal. In answer to the latter of the two questions, you were thrown in the dungeons because Pete was in a bad mood, as per usual, so I apologise for him. Even though Lucy is going to be forcing him into an apology, and he will end up apologising."

"Lucy? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, so how could she force King Peter into apologising?"

"You don't know Lucy."

"Why was King Peter in a bad mood?"

"He hasn't taken too lightly to Susan and Caspian courting, and since the two of them told us before we went after you, he flipped. You were lucky you were thrown into the dungeons, poor Susan had to console a hysterical maid at the castle after Peter sent her to execution for tripping in the halls. Don't worry though, she wasn't executed, as Susan explained, he was in a bad mood on that day. Just to warn you, Peter has his bad days, and this weeks has been full of them. So try not to do anything to annoy him otherwise you might find yourself in a worse position than being sent to the dungeons."

I nodded slowly; the facts Edmund had just informed me of mulling over in my head. As I was thinking, I realised where Edmund was taking me.

Look, I know I may not be able to carry a map in my head, but I have picked up enough clues that we were going to the Great Hall, especially the corridor lined with painting of the former monarchs, which I remembered seeing when I was dragging to the Great Hall for an audience in front of the five Kings and Queens.

"Edmund," I warned, starting to drag my heels in the floor.

"What?" he muttered.

"Um...you said you didn't like dancing, yet we are heading straight to the Great Hall."

"And?"

"And the Great Hall is where the dancing is."

"Who said anything about going to the Great Hall?"

I paused – he _hadn't _actually said that we were going to the Great Hall. I was just assuming that.

"So, we're not doing the dancing?" I asked, rather hopefully.

"No, we'll go somewhere else but make it look like we're headed to the Great Hall."

I tried not to burst into song, or do anything rash, like hug Edmund, which is what I wanted to do.

Just as Edmund turned away from the Great Hall, the doors opened and Susan's voice rang out.

"Where are they Lucy?"

Edmund, thinking quickly, spun me around and pushed me against the wall behind a marble statue and in a small alcove. My back was pressed against the cold marble, whilst my chest was pressed against Edmund's. Our breathing seemed louder than usual, but I guess that was because we were both nervous.

"I'm afraid I have no idea, Su, do you want me to go and check their rooms?"

"No Luce, I'm sure they'll arrive sooner or later."

The doors to the Great Hall closed, and Edmund and I let out a deep sigh.

"That was close," I said, as we stepped out from behind the statue.

Edmund nodded, and we both grinned at each other, realising we could now escape the dancing lessons.

Suddenly, a sugary sweet voice rang out in the air.

"Oh, Edmund, my Lord, what are you doing here? I believed you were going to the Great Hall for dancing lessons, as I was."

I turned around and saw a girl dressed in a pale pink dress, which was low cut at the top, and had black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Lady Cecilia," Edmund nodded his brown eyes hardening.

"Oh, it's just Cecilia," Cecilia laughed, and was about to take a step forwards, when she saw me.

She looked me up and down with appraising eyes.

"And who is that? And why is she holding your hand, when mine should be?"

I was about to tell her _where _she could put her hand, but Edmund beat me to it.

"This is Lady Alena, she is a guest of the Kings and Queens and she will be treated with the utmost respect. Especially as we are all such good friends with her," Edmund didn't say it in a steely tone, but there was coldness underlying it, which scared me slightly.

Lady Cecilia obviously heard it, as her eyes widened almost unnoticeably, but she ignored it and went back to smiling.

"Well then, I guess I should just tell Susan that you were both sneaking out together. How do you think she'd react to that, Eddie?"

Edmund stiffened at his nickname, but darted forwards to stop Lady Cecilia from entering the Great Hall. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She, overdramatically may I add, spun around and literally threw herself on Edmund.

"Oh, your highness," she giggled in a falsetto voice.

She kept a hold of his hands and was pulling them around her, making it look like Edmund was forcing himself upon her.

As she shrieked and giggled, I could only stand and stare with my mouth open as the other Kings and Queens ran out of the Great Hall. They obviously thought that Lady Cecilia's shrieks were ones of pain and terror, as King Caspian and King Peter had their swords drawn, Susan had an arrow notched in her bow and Lucy had her dagger out. Their eyes widened as they saw Edmund wrestling to get Lady Cecilia off him.

"Lady Alena, a little help?" Edmund grunter.

I stepped forwards, got a hold of one of the thrashing hands of Lady Cecilia, and tugged her back slightly, to get her off Edmund.

"Get off me, insolent wench!"

She obviously hadn't realised that the four other monarchs, as well as half of the court, who were making their way around on their daily business, were watching, as she swung around, letting go of Edmund, and slapped me hard across my right cheek.

She had muscles in her; I'll give her that, as I crashed into the marble wall, my head connecting with the stone with an awfully loud _crack_!

"How dare you!" High King Peter roared at Lady Cecilia, who stared at me. I felt something warm and sticky begin to drip from a large pain on my left forehead.

"Your majesty, I was just trying to get her off Edmund, as she threw herself at him," Lady Cecilia simpered, trying to make it sound like she was the innocent one.

"Indeed, we saw what happened," Queen Susan said, glaring at the cowering Lady.

"You were forcing yourself upon our brother and then inflicted violence on our guest," King Caspian said, as Lucy and Edmund kneeled by me and were helping me up.

"Alena, are you alright?" Edmund asked me.

"I believe so," I nodded. "I think I can stand."

Lucy and Edmund let go of me, but still stood close to me in case I fell over. However, when their support vanished, I tilted dangerously to one side. Edmund's arm caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Alena?" he asked me in a worried tone when my eyelids started fluttering.

"Mm?" I groaned, trying to swim through the haze in my mind.

"Peter!" Lucy cried when she saw my state.

"See her to the closest room," Peter ordered.

I felt someone pick me up and I had my head and upper torso curled against a velvet-clad chest. This person smelt nice, of fresh dew in the morning and the musky scent of wood.

The person carrying me was jogging to where ever they were taking me. A door was kicked open and the person rushed into the room.

"Lucy, get your cordial," Queen Susan's voice ordered.

My head was throbbing and the only thing that would help soothe it was the scent of morning dew and musk from the person carrying me.

As I was placed on a soft surface – a bed, my mind told me through the haze – the only things that I could tell was the musky smell was starting to move further away from me, and the person was leaving me.

"No!" I managed to cry out, grabbing the person's wrist and keeping them near me.

"Susan?" a familiar, husky voice asked.

"I think she needs you by her side," the gentle voice of Susan stated.

"Why?"

"Just stay with her for the time being, she's in enough trauma as it is and she seems to have some connection to you. Plus, she's a lot calmer than she could be in this situation."

"How would you know? It's not every day that you're smashed into a wall and are knocked almost unconscious."

I felt the bed dip and I found the body of the person that had carried me in was lying next to me.

"I've got it!" I young voice cried.

"Quickly," a hand pressed on my cheek. "She's so cold."

There were footsteps towards the bed, before my head was tilted to the side and my mouth parted slightly. A warm, spicy liquid fell into my mouth in one drop. As I swallowed the liquid, the throbbing in my head started to fade.

"Her wound is fading," the musky voice said, close to my ear.

"Let her sleep it off, we'll see how she does when she wakes."

"We'll take turns watching her, Ed, can you start?"

"I'm going to have to Pete; apparently I'm her new pillow."

There was laughter throughout the room as I started to doze.

"See you in an hour or so."

"Bye."

Just before the people left the room, I turned and lay on the person's chest, making a couple of females go 'aww' quietly. As sleep overcame me, I felt a pair of lips brush my forehead.

_I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a lush meadow on a cliff, filled with yellow, blue and pink flowers. I sat up and saw I was wearing a cream dress with a gold underskirt and golden trimmings. I raised a hand to my head and found that my honey blonde locks were pulled up with a few framing my face, as well as a crown. Startled, I lowered my hand, but something caught the sun on it. Something on my left hand, something on my ring finger, something that looked scarily like an engagement ring._

_I yanked my hand to my face and saw it was indeed a sapphire gem embedded on a silver band, but who had proposed to me?_

"_My daughter," I spun around upon hearing a deep voice and saw a golden lion standing before me. "Do not be alarmed."_

"_Aslan," I breathed, sinking onto my knees in a bow._

"_You may rise, young one. I guess you are wondering why I brought you to Narnia."_

_I nodded, unable to speak._

"_Walk with me," I followed him, walking along the cliff top._

_A moment of silence passed, before Aslan spoke once more._

"_I have brought you to Narnia to help the Pevensie's and Caspian. They will be in grave danger if you were not here. Their greatest enemy and fear will arise once more, and you will be protecting them, as well as defeating one."_

"_Defeating?" I exclaimed in horror._

"_Defeating the walls around his heart," Aslan explained._

"_What do you mean? And who's heart?"_

"_My dear, only time will tell what I mean. As for whom, well, your fiancé has arrived and is waiting for you._

_I turned around and saw a man walking towards me, with the sun behind him, meaning I couldn't see his face._

"_Alena," he said, reaching towards me._

_That voice, it can't be him, can it?_

_My body reacted instantly and not to my mind, by reaching my own arm out to grab his hand. Before our fingers brushed, a lion roared somewhere in the back of my mind._

I awoke with a start and found myself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

**Well, that was chapter 5 of 'The Call'.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review, and tell me in a review or PM whom ****you ****think the 'Greatest Enemy and Fear' is and who Alena's fiancé is.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking by me.**

**In addition, if you want, when you review or if you already have, you can send me a Narnian version of a name that you would like to feature in the story, as I am stuck on ideas. If you can't think of any, just send me a name and I will see if I can make it Narnia, Calormen, Terebinthian or Telmarine.**

**Adieu,**

**AlexTwilight101**


	6. The Chair, The Looks and 'Dresses'

**Hello again, thanks for staying tuned for the next instalment of 'The Call'. I hope you liked the last chapter, as it was one of my favourites. This chapter is full of funny, romance parts, along with some embarrassing moments.**

**I am really enjoying writing this story and I already have some future ideas for the story.**

**As I said in the last one, I will feature you in a chapter if you send me a name that is already Narnian, Calormen, Terebinthian or Telmarine. Otherwise, send me a name and your preferred country and I will try to make a name up for you. Adding onto that, please tell me which creature you would like to be.**

**Thanks once more to:**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**Summer-haze-11 (Now called Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness)**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Zoa-lii**

**Eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**Henceforth with the sixth instalment of my beloved transcript 'The Call'.**

**Enjoy...**

Recap:

_I turned around and saw a man walking towards me, with the sun behind him, meaning I couldn't see his face._

"_Alena," he said, reaching towards me._

_That voice, it can't be him, can it?_

_My body reacted instantly and not to my mind, by reaching my own arm out to grab his hand. Before our fingers brushed, a lion roared somewhere in the back of my mind._

_I awoke with a start and found myself staring into a pair of brown eyes._

"Edmund!" I exclaimed.

I was so startled, that I jumped back and got stuck in the covers. As I tried to stand up, Edmund dashed off and around the bed. Because we were both still experiencing head-rush, he stood too close to me, meaning I tried to take a step back, but my feet were caught in the blankets and I fell forwards. Edmund wasn't prepared for me to fall, so when I toppled into him, we both fell onto the marble floor. I landed on top of him with my legs either side of his waist and my hands on his chest.

The door burst open and the four other monarchs, who must have been waiting on the other side of the marble, rushed in upon hearing my cry and the thud that sounded out when Edmund and I landed on the floor.

"Ahem," Peter coughed, raising his eyebrows at the position that Edmund and I were in.

My cheeks stained a light pink as Edmund and I scrambled to our feet.

The monarchs looked at us with questioning, and in three cases (the Telmarine King and the two Queens) amusement.

"She jumped when she woke," Edmund started.

"I got caught in the bed sheets," I added.

"She fell onto me."

"I fell onto him."

The last two we stated at the same time.

Susan and Lucy exchanged a knowing smirk, whilst Caspian looked amused and Peter looked annoyed.

"I guess, well then, now you're awake, we need to discuss the punishment of Lady Cecilia," Peter stated formally.

I faltered, unable to discuss this topic. I wanted to give Lady Cecilia an opportunity to like me, not hate me even more.

"I don't know what to say," I choked out.

"Well, you won't have to, as there is a Royal Court, today, at high noon," Caspian said.

"What?" I squeaked.

Now Lady Cecilia had a perfect reason to hate me.

"Why?"

"She forced herself upon Edmund, a King of Narnia, and then she struck out at you, a Lady of the court and our guest," Lucy said.

"Yes, but I'd rather not choose her punishment," I admitted.

Peter ran a hand over his eyes, before exhaling deeply.

"Fine, you won't have to join us in court. Susan, Lucy, will you two take Alena out to the market and do whatever you girls do in your free time?"

"Don't worry Peter, we'll look after her," Susan nodded.

"Splendid, well, I fancy some breakfast," Caspian stated joyously.

"Breakfast? But it was only two hours before noon when Edmund and I were headed to the Great Hall. How long was I out for?" I asked, confused.

"Two days," Susan informed me.

"And in that time, Edmund's been worried suck about you," Lucy grinned.

"Lucy," Edmund hissed.

Before an argument broke out, Peter broke the silence.

"Let's head down to the dining hall, I expect the rest of the court will already be there."

Four of the five monarchs filed out of the room, but Peter stayed. As I was about to walk past him, he caught my elbow with his hand.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked as I spun round to face him.

"I am sincerely sorry for taking out my anger on you and throwing you in the dungeon four days back. It was unnecessary of me, and I do hope you will forgive me?" he apologised.

It was a little too short and shallow for my liking, but I guessed that was the best anyone could get to Peter fully apologising to them.

"Of course, your majesty," I nodded.

He gave me a nod back, and we walked into the hallway, him holding the door open for me. I got the distinct impression, by the way he walked with his head held high, he was proud for the apology and a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

When we arrived in the hall, the court, as Peter had stated earlier, were already there. I hesitated when the court turned to look at the monarchs with respect and me with wonder and distrust in their eyes.

Lucy ignored my hesitation, wound her arm through mine and lead me to the table at the far end of the hall, where there were six free seats.

I sat on Edmund's left, with Lucy next to me, and Susan opposite her. Peter and Caspian sat opposite Edmund and I, with Caspian seated beside Susan.

The other people (well, Narnians) on the table stared at me with utter astonishment on their faces.

"Your highness," an elderly Faun spoke from beside Caspian. "Who is this?"

"Lord Woodhope, this is Lady Alena, she is staying with us as Aslan sent her. Alena, this is Lord Woodhope, our head advisor and a valuable member of the court," Caspian introduced us.

I gave a smile to the Faun, who just turned back to another Faun to talk.

"Excuse me, your majesties, but I believe _that _is my chair," the sweet voice of Lady Cecilia ran out.

"It _was _your chair, it is now where Lady Alena's sits for public meals," Caspian stated formally.

Lady Cecilia's mouth opened and shut as her brain processed the words.

"But I have always sat there."

"Actually, you sat to the right of Edmund, not the left, so Edmund is actually in _your _seat," Lucy pointed out.

"Are you going to complain now?" Edmund asked her.

Lady Cecilia hesitated before replying.

"No, your majesties, I hope you have a nice meal."

She curtseyed once before making her way over to one of the other tables.

"Well, that was awkward," Edmund, chortled, making me giggle.

"It was," Lucy, laughed, with the rest of us. "Apple, Alena?"

"Thank you," I took one of the apples Lucy held out to me in a golden basket.

A moment of silence passed, well, if you discount the sound of everyone eating and metal cutlery clanging gently together.

"So, when we go into town, we can go to the dressmaker's and get you fitted and buying some new dresses," Susan said.

"We can also visit the bookstore, I'm in need of some new reading material," Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Lucy," Susan reprimanded, as Narnians around us were startled by Lucy's tone. "That is why we have a library."

"But I have read almost all the good books in the library," Lucy complained.

"What do you think Alena?" Susan turned to me.

"I don't mind your majesty," I said.

"Oh, none of this 'your majesty' or 'your highness', just call us by our names, after all, you'll be staying with us for a while," Lucy smiled.

"Of course, I expect that you treat us how you treat your friends, back in..." Peter trailed off and I realised I hadn't told them where I was from.

"I'm from Alcester," I replied. "England."

"Very well, you title, after all' one who lives in the court and castle must have a title to live by, shall be Lady Alena of Alcester," Caspian nodded.

I smiled and felt like I was settling in at least.

"Alena," I turned to look at Edmund. "Why did you jump when you woke? Was it something to do with your dream?"

"I was visited by Aslan," I admitted.

The monarchs turned silent and looked at me.

"What did her say?"

"I'm not sure if I should say..."

"That's true, Aslan prefers the rest of us to figure it out ourselves," Lucy nodded.

As we finished breakfast, Peter stood up.

"Ed, Caspian, we'll need to get ready for the discussion on how the treaties are working," he said.

As Caspian and Edmund stood up, Edmund placed his hand over mine.

"Enjoy your day with Lucy and Susan," looking directly into my eyes.

"Thank you, and enjoy your meeting," I replied, realising how deep his brown eyes were.

He smiled at me, before leaving the table with the other Kings.

As he walked away, I noticed how handsome he looked wearing a pair of tight grey trousers, black boots, a black and silver tunic and a silver crow atop his dark brown locks. Also, he butt looked cute.

"Enjoying the site, Alena?" Susan asked me.

"Mhm," I agreed, smiling.

In the few seconds after, my brain processed Susan's question and my answer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I mean, what do you mean?" I tried to cover up my slip.

The two sisters' exchanged a knowing smirk.

"We mean Edmund," Lucy clarified.

"I wouldn't know, after all, he is your brother."

One day, those two _will _kill me.

"Yes, but we saw the looks you were giving him," Susan grinned.

"You know what? How about we got into town. I have a sudden urge to buy dresses," I stood up quickly.

Susan and Lucy were laughing at me as I stalked out of the hall with the two closely behind me.

We rode out of the castle gates on horseback, leaving the guards behind. Susan had been kind enough to lend me a silver cloak to match my deep blue dress. My blonde hair hung in ringlets down my back and they blew in the wind as we trotted into town.

We trotted throughout the town, smiling at the citizens as we rode past them, until we came upon a little cottage that had been converted into a shop. In the window stood three mannequins with dresses on them

"Here we are," Susan said as she dismounted. "Madame Stoneledge's Dress Emporium."

Lucy and I followed suit and tied the horses to a wooden post outside the shop.

As Susan pushed the wooden door open, a bell tinkled, signalling our arrival.

"Who is it?" a young voice called out.

"Just us, Madame Stoneledge," Susan replied.

A woman wearing a black dress, with a pair of spectacle balanced on her nose and her grey hair in a bun walked in from around the back of the shop.

"My dears look at the two of you," she exclaimed happily, striding towards the siblings. "You look more beautiful each time you walk through my doors. Hazel, the Queens are back."

Lucy and Susan smiled at the old woman as she fussed over them. There was another rustle and a girl who looked to be the same age as Susan stepped out from the back. She had her ginger hair pulled into a messy bun, showing off her pale skin and green eyes. She had a dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones, but it added to her beauty. She was wearing a simple green and cream dress, made of a thick cloth of some sort.

"Hazel," Susan smiled.

She embraced the girl lightly, but Lucy just about floored the poor girl in her excitement. As the Queens were reuniting with their friend, Madame Stoneledge turned her gaze on me.

"And who are you, my dear?"

"This is Lady Alena of Alcester," Susan introduced. "She is a friend of ours."

"Oh, any friends of the Queens are welcome here."

"On that topic, you remember Lady Cecilia?" Lucy spoke up. "Well, can you ban her from the store? She forced herself upon my brother, Edmund, and then caused Alena a head injury."

"Mark my words; she won't take another step inside my shop. Now, what're you here for?"

"Alena is in need of some dresses, so we've bought her to be fitted."

"Well then, follow me my dear. Hazel, will you help Susan and Lucy in finding the right material for Alena's skin tone?" Madame Stoneledge said. "Alena, sweetie, come here and stand on this podium."

The next three hours were absolute hell for me. Madame Stoneledge was taking my measurements, whilst Lucy, Susan and Hazel flitted about the shop and me, holding up different fabrics, trying to see if they suited me. Then, once they had found some, Madame Stoneledge began to create the dresses. At the end of it all, I left the shop with four new dresses, and a promise to visit Hazel and Madame Stoneledge in the emporium, and, when the time comes, to allow them to create my wedding dress. I thought it was too soon to plan, but the elderly woman brushed it off with a mumbled '...it's never too soon...'

Susan sent a few maids up to the castle with all of our dresses (Lucy and Susan were picking up some ordered dresses for them). I smiled as we mounted the horses, feeling like I was creating one big family.

**There you go, chapter six of 'The Call'**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness: **_**I explained in another PM why you couldn't be the Dressmaker, but I hope you are happy with Hazel. Remember, she will pop up more in the story.**_

**If you would like a character named after you, just PM me with the name or send it in a review.**

**Alextwilight101**


	7. The Memory, The Awkwardness and 'Almost'

**My Username has changed – it was 'alextwilight101' but it is now 'Alexandra the Dream'. I really like my new Username, and it shows that I have gotten more mature than the time I went through the 'Twilight-Everything-Craze'.**

**Well then, what do you think of the last chapter, eh?**

**It was quite a quick review, but that was because I had so much time.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Zoa-lii**

**Eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**For reviews, subscriptions and favourites.**

**Also, thank you to ****emogirl1790**** for allowing me to use a quote from her story 'Sophia the Forgotten'. I fully recommend you to read it, as it was the first Edmund/OC story I read on FanFiction. The quote is in bold so you know which one it is.**

**Remember, just send me a name and you can appear in my story.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**AlexTwilight101**

**Enjoy...**

Recap:

_Susan sent a few maids up to the castle with all of our dresses (Lucy and Susan were picking up some ordered dresses for them). I smiled as we mounted the horses, feeling like I was creating one big family._

I sat on my horse and looked around.

"Susan, Lucy, do you mind if I go to the cliff? I feel like getting a bit of sea air," I asked the two.

"Of course, just remember to come back in time for luncheon," Susan said.

Lucy looked annoyed with my leaving, until Susan whispered something in her ear. Lucy then smiled brightly at me.

"I'll...see you later," I said, kicking my horse into canter.

I rode through the town, through the fields and up to the cliff top.

I finally reached it, after nearly two hours of riding. I dismounted in the field and turned to pat the horse.

"Thank you," I thanked the mare.

"No need, my Lady," a voice said.

"Who said that?" I spun around, wishing I could have something to defend myself with.

"It was I, my Lady," the voice came from directly behind me.

The only thing that was behind me was the mare. I turned slowly and saw her looking at me with eyes far more intelligent than any horse back in England.

"Excuse me?"

"Of course, my Lady," that time, it was the mare speaking.

I jumped back with a yell.

"You can talk?" I pointed at the mare, my voice rising quite noticeably.

The mare nodded, but seemed slightly annoyed with my reaction.

"I can, my Lady, as can every other animal in Narnia," she explained. "My name is Lyra, my Lady."

I nodded slowly, with wide eyes, unable to take in all of the information thrust upon me.

"If you would excuse me, my Lady, I am going to have a graze," Lyra informed me, before trotting off to another part of the field we were in and grazing.

I turned away and started walking to the cliff edge. The sun was warming as it was beginning to set (after all, breakfast had been at eleven, it took an hour to get to the dressmaker's, we spent three hours in there, and it took another two and a half hours to reach the cliff top) and the sea breeze was strong, but still warm, as it blew my blonde hair back, along with my silver cape and blue dress.

I gazed at the horizon, where the deep blue sea and the light blue sky met, and wished I could go back home, to my family.

As soon as the thought sprung to my mind, tears leaked in the corners of my eyes.

I wanted to be home, where I could curl up on the sofa, watching some soap opera, half-lying on Mum with a blanket around us.

That reminded me of the time when my cousin, Maddie, and my younger sister, Claire, were playing together on Christmas Eve.

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Pretty please with sugar on top?"_

"_For the last time, no! __**You're just as impatient as your father, and don't look so happy about that either.**__"_

_I giggled at Claire's sullen expression when she placed her present down. Claire was just like our Dad, impatient as ever, and they both were worse at Christmas. They really wanted to open their presents, and I did too, but I could wait._

_Mum turned back to the telly, but I watched Maddie as she picked Claire up, placed her in her lap and began reading 'The Night Before Christmas' to her._

_I snuggled closer to Mum, and she put her arm around me. All that was needed was Dad returning home from work, and then it would all be perfect._

I opened my eyes and found myself crying from the memory. I sank to me knees, letting the tears fall down my face, but not allowing myself to sob, at least, not aloud.

Once I had finished, I wiped my eyes and looked up at the sun. Instead of being about two hands distance above the sea (remember, I am on a cliff so all proportions are wrong) it was now halfway under the sea, meaning I had been there for hours.

I quickly wiped away my tears and got to me feet, the breeze still blowing, but colder than before.

Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder, making my jump and stumble backwards. However, a strong pair of arms caught me. I clutched the person, my face in their chest, breathing in the scent of morning dew and musk.

Hang on – I recognised that smell.

I looked up slowly and found myself staring into the deep brown eyes of Edmund Pevensie.

"Edmund," I quickly righted myself. "What are you doing here?"

"Susan and Lucy sent me to check on you and make sure you're okay. You've been gone for hours."

I noticed he was wearing some brown trousers, a red tunic underneath a chainmail one, black boots and sword hanging at his side. His brown horse was grazing near Lyra.

"Oh, well, I'm fine," I said, turning towards the sun.

"Why did you come out here?" he gently asked me.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

I looked at my feet, keeping silent, before Edmund stood next to me and placed two fingers under my chin to lift my head up and make me look at him.

"My family, I was feeling lonely, and it felt like there was no one to talk to," I admitted slowly.

"You always have me," he said, gazing down at me.

I took his hands into mine and turned so I was facing him fully. His hand stroked my cheek gently, before pressing a kiss to my forehead, making my eyelids flutter shut. I felt his breath, hot on my face, move down over my brow, nose and hovering above my lips. I moved my head up, so there was a breaths width between our lips. Just as he was about to close the gap, the sound of two horses galloping towards us made us jump apart.

We both turned and saw Peter and Caspian riding towards us on horseback.

"Hurry up Ed," Peter yelled as the two elder Kings halted their steeds.

Caspian eyes the situation and realised what had been going on between Edmund and me. Peter, however, was as blind as a bat about it, and it seemed he cared more about getting back to the castle in time for dinner.

Edmund and I didn't look at each other for the whole ride back. The silence was an awkward one, with Caspian darting glances between the youngest king and me, whilst Peter carried on without realising anything was going on.

"That's it," Edmund exclaimed, making everyone jump, as the silence was broken.

He kicked his horse into a gallop and went away up the track. I exchanged a startled glance with the two Kings, before Peter started to follow Edmund.

"What was that about?" I asked Caspian.

"I'm not sure, anyway, what were you and Edmund doing on the cliff before Peter and I found you two?"

"I...uh...we weren't doing anything," I stuttered.

The Telmarine King's black eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

I hesitated before sighing.

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, carry on."

"I'm not sure, but I think he was going to kiss me," I hung my head.

Caspian was silent.

"And you let him?"

"Yes, I even went along with it...Caspian, what's wrong with me?" I begged him. "Why does my stomach fill with flutters whenever I see Edmund? Why can I never talk properly around him? Why did I hate Lady Cecilia for touching his hand?"

I was close to crying, but Caspian shocked me by laughing softly.

"The answer is simple, dear Alena; you are in love with him."

"What?" I turned to face him. "How can you make such a comment? How can you say that?"

"Because those are things I feel when I'm around or with Susan."

"So you admit your feelings for the Gentle Queen?" I tried to change the subject.

"Not so fast, I admitted my feelings for Susan over a week ago, when we announced we were courting. Anyway, you need to admit your feelings for the Just King to yourself as well as him."

"But what if he doesn't return the feelings in that way?"

"I am sure he does," Caspian stated. "Now then, we should be getting back."

I nodded, but as Caspian nudged his horse into a trot, a thought sprung to my mind.

"Caspian," the Telmarine King turned to face me. "This conversation never happened."

He nodded; allowing me to relax and feel like a load had been taken off my shoulders. We kicked our horses into gallop to find the two brothers.

The evening had arrived and the five monarchs and I were sat in a sitting room, with a roaring fire and a large platter of cheese, bread and fruit for us to share was set before us.

I was sharing a sofa with Lucy, whilst Susan and Peter said opposite the fire, meaning Caspian and Edmund sat opposite Lucy and me.

The dinner was very awkward once more, as whenever Edmund and I would make eye contact, we would keep it, until Caspian gave a warning cough when Peter, Susan or Lucy caught onto it. When we looked away, it became painfully awkward.

"That's it," Susan snapped. "Alena, bedroom, now!"

I knew to agree with her when she was in this mood, so I walked into the adjoining bedroom, before sitting on the bed and waiting.

There was a terrible amount of shouting and a couple of dull 'thuds' and sharp 'smacks' before Edmund was thrust into the room and the door locked behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked him, standing up.

"It was nothing, just some personal matters," he shrugged it off.

I let out a small sigh and sat back on the bed.

"So, what do they expect us to do?" I asked.

"Susan has got it into her head that we have had an argument, and that was causing the awkwardness. So I guess that," he lay on the bed next to me. "She wants us to apologise and sort it out."

I lay there, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Edmund," I started, thinking of a question.

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"Why did you feel the need to...well...you know..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase my question.

"What are you talking about?" he seemed faintly amused at my stuttering.

"On the cliff, before Peter and Caspian arrived," I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

I repeated my sentence, a little louder this time, but not looking at him.

He got to his feet and started pacing about the room, mumbling to himself, angrily.

"Edmund," I stood up.

"What?" he turned on me.

"Please answer my question."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know," I answered lamely.

"Fine, I'll tell you!"

By this time, our voices had risen in volume.

"I really like you!"

I gaped at him; Edmund liked me? I thought he didn't return my feelings.

He obviously took my silence as a rejection, as he stormed to the door. The four monarchs rushed into the room when Edmund shouted, so the door was open. Allowing Edmund to stalk past them, pushing them out of his way.

"Edmund!" I called, going after him.

I reached the hall and saw him storming to his room. I ran after him, but he slammed the door in my face and locked it.

"Edmund, open this door!"

No answer, so I reverted to plan b, pleading.

"Edmund, please open the door."

Still nothing, time for plan c, brute intimidation.

"Edmund, if you don't open this door, swear to Aslan, I shall knock it off its hinges."

Because there was silence for a while, I decided to go to the truth.

"We need to talk," I stated gently, but loud enough for him to hear. "I'll be in my room if you choose to take my offer up."

I ran away to my room and immediately crossed to my balcony, to stand, watching the night sky. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair angrily, and dropped it on the floor. My hair fell in my eyes, but I was too emotionally exhausted to brush it away.

I was angry with myself, more than anything, because I let Edmund assume that I didn't like him. I bit my lip as I tried to hold back my sobs.

"What a prick," I muttered, not sure whom, out of Edmund or me, I was calling a prick.

"I know," a familiar, husky voice added from behind me.

I spun around and saw Edmund was leaning against the door to the balcony.

**So then, there's Chapter Seven of 'The Call'. I would have carried on, but my fingers are aching from typing all day, so I'm going to give it a rest now.**

**This was a quick update, and I am proud of it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please PM me if you have any questions involving the storyline or the characters and I will be happy to answer them. You can also send them in a review and tell me which parts you liked and which you thought I could improve on.**

**I will be including more names as the story goes on, so bear with me.**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**

**P.S**

**If you are wondering about my username, you haven't read the Author Notes at the top, but I will inform you once more. I changed it from 'alextwilight101' because I wanted a fresh start for my working story and I needed to clear my head from Twilight based stuff.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Balcony, The Screen and 'Courting'

**Hello everyone, this is Chapter 8 of my beloved story 'The Call'.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, as I have broken the '20' barrier, that's brilliant.**

**Thank you to:**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**For reviews, alerts, favourites and/or subscriptions, they mean a lot to me.**

**In future parts, I'll be introducing more characters (male and female) to the plot line, but I want Alena to start settling in before any action happens.**

**Thanks for sticking with me; I'm nearly at Chapter 10.**

**It will take me a while to catch up on my chapters, as I've nearly caught up in my notebook, so I need time to plan it. Moreover, this Thursday (10****th****) I have TWO Science GCSEs to do – Biology and Physics, on the same day!**

**Therefore, I will be revising a lot more and I need to catch up on my homework. (I had to do my Maths homework in tutor time on Friday, copying from a friend's book, because I forgot to do it as I was updating this story, so you should all be grateful for the update, but I really need to spend more time on the homework.)**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and my fellow writers, adieu.**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

Recap:

"_What a prick," I muttered, not sure whom, out of Edmund or me, I was calling a prick._

"_I know," a familiar, husky voice added from behind me._

_I spun around and saw Edmund was leaning against the door to the balcony._

"Oh, it's you," I said lamely.

"Who else were you expecting?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe Susan or even Lucy."

We slipped into silence once more. I looked back over the courtyard, and saw that people were moving more slowly as the activities were ending.

"What I said earlier, I'm sorry about it."

"Why?" I turned to face Edmund, who was looking down. "Don't be."

Edmund did a double take, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," I blushed, ducking behind my hair.

He didn't reply, but I heard his footsteps. Then, I felt his hand cup the underside of my chin. Gently, he lifted my face up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"You mean...?" he trailed off.

"I like you as well," my cheeks burned even more as I bit my lip.

His brown eyes lit up as he processed my words. He pulled my closer to him gently, twisting his free hand with my own, but keeping his other under my chin. As he lowered his head, my eyes automatically closed when I felt he breath on my lips. His nose skimmed my forehead slowly, before stopping so it rested against my own. His breath set my nerves alight as he drew closer to me. At the last possible moment, his lips met mine. I stood on my tiptoes, keeping my lips attached to his. After what seemed like forever, we parted. Our foreheads touching as we stood there with our eyes closed. Edmund gently pulled away, and my eyes opened. He kept his hand on my cheek and intertwined with my own.

He pressed his lips to mine once more, and I rested my free hand on his shoulder, twisting my head to the side slightly.

We broke apart once more, and smiled, realising what he siblings would say. He brushed my cheek and I leaned into his palm. Edmund began to lean in once more, but the door burst open and the four other monarchs piled in with grins on their faces.

Lucy and Susan squealed in happiness and ran over to me, wrenching me from Edmund's grasp to choke me in a hug.

"Finally, we thought you two would never get together," Lucy said.

I looked over at Edmund and saw he had Caspian and Peter congratulating him, but in a more controlled manner.

I blushed as the two sisters fussed over me.

"So then, I take it you and Edmund will be courting?" Peter asked me, sending a stern look in my direction.

I had to force a small smile onto my face, but my eyes must have shown the fear and confusion in them, as Edmund laughed slightly, but walked over to me.

"Stop scaring her Pete," he said, hugging me.

Confusion was written clearly on my face when Peter started laughing.

"As for the question, we'll announce it tomorrow breakfast, I do believe most of the court will be there," Edmund nodded.

"Well done, chap," Peter clapped Edmund on the shoulder.

Caspian gave me a brief hug, before going back to stand with Susan, who, with Lucy, were fawning over their brother.

"Well, congratulations Alena," Peter nodded to me.

I thanked him back, and a brief silence passed.

"Oh, blast it!"

Peter suddenly swept me up in a bear hug, scaring the life out of me. As I looked over at Caspian, Edmund, Susan and Lucy, they were all shocked with Peter's reaction as well. Peter let go of me and turned to his siblings and Caspian.

"So, am I not allowed to hug me future sister-in-law?"

All four laughed, Edmund not included, as he came over to me and held my hands, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

The sister's 'awwed' at us, making me blush and press my head into Edmund's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close to him. I threaded my arms under his, and rested my hands on his shoulders. He placed a hand on my head and pulled me even closer to him, if that were even possible.

"Come on, we all should get some sleep. Alena, you're training with Caspian tomorrow," Susan said.

She unsubtly ushered the other monarchs out of the room, leaving me in Edmund's embrace.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him, not moving my head.

He looked down at me, brushed a lock of my hair away from my face and smiled.

"Of course."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, before stepping away from me.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom, you change behind the screen," he explained.

I nodded and slowly walked over to the screen. As I stood behind it, I slipped my hair into a loose plait at the side of my head, hanging down my shoulder. I then took my time taking my lace up pumps off and placing them on the side. I spent so much time on my hair, I heard the bathroom door open and I realised Edmund was already finished. That was when I realised I had a slight problem.

"Edmund, would you help me undo my laces?" I asked him gently.

I heard him walk over to me, before I felt his warm hands on my back. Ever so carefully, he undid the ribbons and let them loose. He then walked away and left me behind the screen in private once more. I slid the dress off and hung it over the screen. I caught Edmund's eye through the gaps at the top of the Parisian-style screen. I blushed and smiled slightly, before reaching for my nightdress. I had my bra and pants on underneath (Thank Aslan Susan let me keep them) and my pale white silk nightgown over the top. I was knee length, had short loose sleeves, a rounded neckline and an empire waist.

I stepped out from behind the screen and walked over to the bed where Edmund sat with his back towards me. He had a cream linen shirt on, and black trousers. He was sat on the edge of the bed, facing the painting of Aslan.

I crawled behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He leaned against my head and held onto my hands. We stayed like that for a while, just staring up at the painting, both of us content in each other's arms.

"Come on, Susan will have our heads if we sleep in late," Edmund said.

I shuffled under the covers and sank against the pillows. Edmund lay next to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He planted a kiss on my neck, making me smile and lean into him.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night, Edmund," I replied, before giving into the blackness that was known as sleep.

I woke up to the sunlight pouring into my room. I opened my eyes a crack, and saw Lucy throwing the curtains open. I sighed quietly, and rolled over to hug Edmund. Only, Edmund wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw the sheets empty, with a smirking Lucy standing beside the bed.

"Looking for someone?"

I looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, don't worry," she grinned. "Edmund explained that you both fell asleep. Anyway, it's time for you to get ready for breakfast."

I climbed out of bed and stretched. I squinted when I faced the sun directly.

"Here's your dress," Lucy handed me a dark blue dress, with a silver underskirt and silver laces. The neckline was square and the velvet corset had intricate silver detailing on it. There were also some silver ballet shoes that fit my feet perfectly. A Dryad wove my hair, which was now past my shoulders, into a fishtail plait with silver ribbon, and finished it off with some hair strands framing my face.

"All done, my Lady," the Dryad curtseyed, before leaving the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Lucy, gushed, smiling at me. "Come on, Edmund won't be able to keep his eyes off you today."

Lucy led me out of the room and into the marble corridor.

"So then, you and Edmund," she began. "How long have you liked him?"

I had been preparing for this in my sleep, so I wasn't too shocked with the way she asked me.

"I thought he was cute when I first saw him, but it was, in fact, a few days ago when I realised I liked him."

She clapped her hands and squealed, causing some passing Narnians to eye their Queen with amused expressions.

"You and Edmund make a cute couple. I just knew you two would get together in the end."

I mentally grimaced at how hyperactive the young Queen had become over the subject of her brother and me. It was slightly disturbing, to tell the truth.

"How long, exactly, have you been wondering?"

"Since you first arrived in Narnia. When he watched you get dragged away, he literally couldn't take his eyes off you."

I looked down at her as she grinned up at me.

"Well then, we'd best get down to the hall," she sighed. "You and Edmund are announcing your courtship today."

I nodded, remembering and wondering what will be the reaction of the Narnians. I suddenly through about Lady Cecilia, and how she would react. It wouldn't be nice, that I was certain of. I decided to spend the rest of the journey to the Great Hall wondering how she would kill me.

As we reached the grand doors, I got to method number twelve, throwing me head first into the river.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open, allowing Lucy and I walked down the steps to reach the floor. We chatted as we made our way to the table at the far end, where my permanent seat was with the Kings and Queens. I received looks from the court as I went to sit down, and they became even stronger and intensifying when Edmund stood up, pulled my chair out and seated me.

He gave me a swift kiss on my cheek, before turning back to Peter. Edmund, however, did not let go of my hand, but kept them intertwined on the table.

"So then, Alena, I believe we're practising with swords today, with the help of the Centaur, Torin," Caspian said.

The natural talent I had when I arrived had vanished, leaving me unable to do anything involving weaponry. I was confident that Aslan did it to me, and enjoyed watching me suffer as I trained with the three Kings.

"Yes, I do hope I am able to acquire at least some skill today, the last time, when a young dwarf beat me, was just embarrassing," I nodded.

"True, however, you did nearly take my head off," I grinned at him as I fondly recalled our last training session.

Peter and Edmund nodded, before breaking the conversation. Peter stood up and turned to face the Narnians. A horn sounded, allowing the hall to go into silence to listen to their High King.

"My dear Narnians, I have a wonderful announcement to make, and I do hope you celebrate, as much as my fellow rulers did when we heard this news. My brother, King Edmund the just, and our dear friend, Lady Alena of Alcester, are courting one another," Peter spoke, a smile on his face all the time.

The hall erupted into applause, along with a few women of the court bursting into tears, at the thought of their favourite King was taken, by me.

"Before you congratulate the happy couple, I believe we are all hungry enough, so without further ado, our breakfast is served," Peter motioned for the food to be served to the celebrating court.

**Well then, there you have it. Alena and Edmund have finally admitted their feelings for one another. I hope you enjoyed it, as this has become one of my favourite chapters.**

**Thanks to FelipeMarcusThomas for the name 'Torin' for the training Centaur. Many more names will be needed in the next chapter, as different members of the court give their wishes to Edmund and Alena after breakfast.**

**Moreover, I am going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows this Friday (19****th****)! The day it comes out, and I am dressing as Luna Lovegood! I have a Ravenclaw badge and a wand, but I need to find a blonde wig before then, as I am a natural brunette.**

**Please carry on reading and enjoying.**

**Thanks,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


	9. The Breakfeast, The Wound and 'Fainting'

**Hi there, I hope you liked the last chapter – Alena and Edmund finally got together! That has to be one of my favourite chapters so far.**

**Right now, I won't be updating for a while, as I have caught up with myself in my notebook, and I need to plan it all out, sorry.**

**Nevertheless, I have a good idea for the storyline as well.**

**Thanks to all these people for reviews/subscriptions/favourites:**

**Lift the Wings**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**Shadow Ride**

**Is you heart in the game**

**LuvYa4ever**

**redmistroxs**

**ThePenThatPaintedTheSun**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**Thanks to you all.**

**Anyway, how's this for unfairness – I forgot my maths homework, so I handed it in the next day, all finished and to the best standard, yet my maths teacher puts me on Behavioural Concern because of it? It was ONE day, not a week, and I got all the answers right and an A* with it! There are some people in my group who haven't handed one piece of homework in, yet the same teacher has not put them on Behavioural Concern!**

**Moreover, my Dad gave me the extra large Narnia film poster, for 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader' from 'The Times' paper, so it's now in my bedroom.**

**I saw Harry Potter on the 19****th**** – and it was amazing! There was one part (I'm not saying which part) where everyone in the cinema jumped back and quite a few people screamed in fright, and another part (still not saying anything) where I cried, and I mean full on sobbing and mascara down my cheeks!**

**Thinking about it now, it was funny, but not at the time. In addition, the man who served us our drinks and sweets liked our costumes, and waved to us as we walked out of the cinema.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**Here's Chapter 9 of the beloved transcript 'The Call'.**

**Enjoy,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer**

"_...My brother, King Edmund the just, and our dear friend, Lady Alena of Alcester, are courting one another," Peter spoke, a smile on his face all the time._

_The hall erupted into applause, along with a few women of the court bursting into tears, at the thought of their favourite King was taken, by me._

_"Before you congratulate the happy couple, I believe we are all hungry enough, so without further ado, our breakfast is served," Peter motioned for the food to be served to the celebrating court._

A platter with French toast and a range of different foods was placed in front of me.

I speared a piece of apple onto my fork and placed it in my mouth. I felt the sweetness run down my throat as I swallowed, before getting another slice off my plate.

All the while, Edmund still held my hand, meaning it was partially harder to eat, but I could cope with it. I picked up my goblet, half filled with the red liquid that was spiced wine, and took a few, small sips. I was still getting used to the taste of it, so I never had a full goblet.

After half an hour of steady eating and chatter, most Narnians were done with their food and were waiting patiently for the plates to be cleared away.

Another, lower horn sounded, and the Narnians who brought the food in cleared away the tables. They were finished in less than five minutes, which was amazing, considering the size of the hall.

Almost as soon as the last Narnian left the hall with an empty plate, a fair amount of the Narnians of the court swarmed up to the front table, where Edmund and I sat. I realised, when Edmund pulled me to my feet and led me around the table to greet the crowd, that they were here to offer their congratulations to us.

"Congratulations," a male Faun said.

"Thank you, Teagan," Edmund shook hands with him.

"And to you, my Lady."

"Thanks," I replied, curtseying in return to his bow.

A tall Centaur and a female Centaur, I presumed she was his wife or mate, were next.

"My name is Nevin, and this is my fair wife, Teya," the male said.

"We give you our highest wishes that you have found happiness within each other, as I have with Nevin," Teya smiled.

Edmund and I spent a fair amount of time, thanking the Narnians for their best wishes to us. By the end of it all, breakfast was over two hours long; for Edmund and me, the other four monarchs had wandered off part way through the wishing, and the rest of the court were doing what they usually do at this time of day.

Edmund and I walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand, as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"That was embarrassing," I said.

"Yes, but it was better than when Caspian and Susan announced their courtship; the court went crazy," Edmund noted.

I giggled slightly, thinking of the reaction the court gave. Edmund led me outside to the gardens, where we sat down on a stone bench.

"I really don't feel like training today," I admitted, after a few peaceful minutes of watching the trees move with the wind.

"Neither do I," he replied. "I just want to show you all of Narnia, and how magnificent she is in summer."

I smiled at him, and leaned into his chest, closing my eyes when he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest, content with just being there.

"There you are, Alena!" Peter's loud comment broke the silence.

I looked up, just as Peter and Caspian walked into the gardens, wearing their training armour.

"Do I have to?" I complained when they stood in front of me.

"Stop sounding like a brat," Edmund joked, earning a light smack on his shoulder, courtesy of me.

"Yes," Caspian answered my question. "Now get down to the training field."

I shook my head, feeling stubbornness and defiance running through my veins.

"I'll get Torin," he threatened.

I was on my feet in a split second.

"I'm going," I said, heading off south.

"Wrong way."

I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction. The three Kings were all roaring with laughter as they followed me to the training field.

"Ah, you have arrived. Come child, let us get your armour on, you'll need it," the female Centaur, Aria, told me as soon as I took one-step onto the field.

The field was a large area, used by all Narnians for training in. it had a couple of medical tents, tents for different Narnians to change in and out of their armour, dummies used in practise, archery targets and other ways of training.

In other words, hell.

Aria led me to one of the tents, where she then helped me put some armour on. A while before breakfast, she had gotten my measurements off Madame Stoneledge and found some armour that would fit me. Due to the fact that it was dwarf forged, and the fact that it was Narnia, the armour fit me perfectly.

I was wearing a chainmail tunic over a red dress, with a brown leather corset over the chainmail to keep it on place. I had a belt around my waist for my sword, some brown leather boots on and my hair had been pulled back into a braid to keep it out of my face whilst I was training.

The sword I used was one of the many spares used for training. Peter had promised me that if I was to keep on training and improving, I was to be given a sword of my own. He said it so proudly, when he spoke about his own sword, that I pulled a face at his back when he walked away.

That King was starting to get on my nerves with his arrogance and confidence. However, most of the women of the court liked him well enough that I only glared at him when we were on our own. One unfortunate learning curve was when I sent Peter the evils whilst he was training. One Lady spotted me, and that Lady now likes to trip me up in the corridors when I walk past her. Luckily, for me, she doesn't do it that often, as I usually walk with Edmund, so she daren't do it in front of the King.

Once my fitting had finished, I walked back out of the tent and onto the field, trying to spot Edmund, Caspian or Peter. I saw them with a large Centaur called Torin.

Torin was a tanned Centaur, with great blue eyes. He was wise in the stars and in wielding a blade, so he took it upon himself to teach me how to fight.

I liked him well enough, but his training had even Peter tired after, so how do you think I felt after it? I felt like dropping dead on the field. However, the girl assigned to be my maid always had a bath run for me when my training was finished. She was called Amorea, and she was lovely.

"Ah, Alena," Torin called when he saw me walking to the four of them.

"Hello Torin," I smiled.

"Are you ready for training?"

"Sadly, yes," I replied, earning some laughter.

"Good, then, we shall begin."

Half an hour later, my arms were ready to drop off. Luckily, I wasn't sweating, as the sun was behind the clouds and a crisp breeze filled the air.

"Come on Alena, if you were in battle, I'd have killed you at least six times now," Torin scolded me.

"You know, I don't plan on going into battle, I don't really like all the gore you get," I replied.

"Seventh time, Alena, even Aslan wouldn't be able to save you now."

Because my arms were so tired, the hilt slipped in my grasp, and the sword slashed Torin's left flank. A large gash appeared and blood started to swell up in the wound, before spilling onto Torin's glossy coat.

"Ouch, I'll get Hilda to sort that out," he said, completely unfazed by the wound.

I, however, was feeling queasy from looking at it.

"My Lady?" Torin noticed my pale face.

I sword fell from my hands and I felt myself begin to sway.

"Your majesties!" Torin called.

Just as the three Kings, and a group of training Narnians, began to run over, my knees buckled. The chainmail made a metallic sound as I hit the grass with a thud,

"Alena!" I familiar, husky voice called out, but my mind was spinning too much for me to concentrate on anything.

Everything went black went people started shouting from around me.

"Alena, can you hear me?"

"You've said that five times."

"Peter, stop it, he's just worried about her."

I felt a hand press against my forehead. I groaned and my eyelids fluttered slightly as I swam back to consciousness.

"Alena?"

"What?" I replied, incoherently.

"Can you open your eyes again?" a voice asked me, female, this time.

It took me a few tries, but I opened my eyes and squinted at the light. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see the five Kings and Queens, as well as a crowd of Narnians in their training gear, huddled around me as I lay on the grass.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You fainted," Edmund replied in a strained tone, from where he was kneeling beside me.

"Huh," I replied. "I guess I don't like blood then."

Peter let out a small laugh, as did the others. Edmund helped me to my feet, but kept his arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall again.

"How're you feeling? Do you need to use my cordial?" Lucy threw the questioned at me.

"I'm fine, Lu, just slightly dizzy," I replied.

"Calm down Lucy, she won't need your cordial," Peter gently told her, hugging her shoulders.

"Edmund, I think you should take Alena somewhere else; I'm sure she's seen enough blood to last a while," Susan informed.

I thanked Susan, as Edmund and I walked past her.

The crowd of Narnians parted and allowed us to make our way away from the training field.

"That's great, isn't it?" I said. "I started training, and then find out, after I've seen a wound close up, that I faint at blood."

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll get over it soon," Edmund replied stiffly.

I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Edmund, what happened back there, that was nothing," I told him, taking his face in my hands.

"You're right, next time, it'll be you with the wound," he said, brushing my hands away. "I could've done something, something to help you, something to stop it all from happening."

"Edmund," he ignored me. "Edmund, listen to me. Even I wasn't prepared for it, but I know, not to over train myself next time, and to keep everyone else away from the end of my sword."

Ever so slowly, the corners of Edmund's mouth pulled up in a smile.

"See, it's not that bad, anyway, I think I deserve a long bath when we get back to the castle," I said, tugging Edmund so we began to walk again.

We started to walk to the grassy hill, keeping in close contact with one another. When I tripped on the hem of my dress, Edmund wasn't prepared for it, and we both fell face first onto the grass. I lifted my head up, spitting out the soil and leaves that were shoved into my mouth as I landed.

"Is it just me, or do you always trip over when you walk?" Edmund asked me, grinning as he propped himself up on his elbow.

I sent him a withering look.

"Let's not make you big headed – oops, too late, but it's the thought that counts," I replied.

He pretended to glare, before launching himself at me. I squeaked and rolled away from him. I clambered to my feet and began to jog off. He jumped to his feet and began to chase me. I lifted up the front of my dress, allowing me to run faster. I ran up the grassy hill, with Edmund hot on my heels. As I reached the top, where a single apple tree stood, covered in pink blossom, Edmund caught up with me and grabbed me by my waist. I shrieked with laughter, as he spun me around. When he stopped, we stood watching Susan and Lucy start to walk back to the castle with a few other Narnians, and Peter and Caspian who had decided to spar with one another. Edmund tightened his grip on my waist, and we sat down, leaning against the tree.

"What was that about a big head?" Edmund asked me.

"Just that you have one," I replied, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Oh really?" he smiled, tickling my sides.

"No...Edmund...Please...Stop!" I shrieked breathlessly as I tried to escape his merciless grasp. I was, however, unsuccessful, and ended up on my back with Edmund leaning over me. My giggles subsided as Edmund brushed a lock of my flyaway hair away from my face. He kept his hand on my cheek as his brown eyes scrutinised my face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, closing his eyes as he did so. I closed mine and wrapped my arms around him, one around his neck, the other around his waist, keeping his lips on mine. He used his free hand to support himself, so he didn't put his full weight on me. The hand on my face, he used to tilt my head to the side, to deepen the kiss. I parted my lips slightly, breathing in his wonderful scent.

We parted after a few minutes, pressing our foreheads together. Once we had caught our breath, we opened our eyes and looked at each other. Using my full body, I pressed into him and made him roll over, until he was on his back, and I had my head resting on his left arm. We both looked up at the sky through the branches swelling with blossom and lay in peaceful silence.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" I asked him.

"Dated?"

"Sorry, twenty-first century word, I mean...courted."

"All the ladies in the court are either like Lady Cecilia, or obsessing over my brother. Although, there is this one Lady..."

"Who?" I shot at him.

"Lady Jane and she is, I admit, very beautiful."

My eyes widened, as I thought about his words, worrying whether I was just courting Edmund for the sake of his people, so they would feel secure that the monarchs would carry on the bloodline.

**Another cliffhanger, that last sentence isn't actually in my notebook; I just made it up as I was writing, and I like it!**

**Thank you for reading, and I am sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to update. As I said earlier, I've had to try to plan out the story more in my notebook, which I have done a bit.**

**I've been able to do it this weekend, as I have Friday and Monday off school! Two four-day weeks and one four-day weekend – utter brilliance.**

**More importantly – my village and county was covered in snow when I woke up this morning! Amazing, and it's only November.**

**I've been listening to Take That's new single, and love it. Even though I was never keen on Robbie rejoining them, I have to admit, they have some damn good songs on their new album, so I can't wait to get it for Christmas.**

**Anyway, you all should be happy with this chapter – it's 3122 words long.**

**I thank you all for following me and reading this story as I go along with it.**

**Thanks for some ideas for the story, I'm noting them all down and planning on using them. Don't worry, I'll put in the disclaimer that it is your idea, so I won't steal it.**

**I hope you have fun with whatever you're doing, and look forwards to updating soon.**

**With much love and many thanks,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**

**(Only 12 Days until The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader comes out in the U.K – I'm going to see it in 3D with my family. It's our tradition, as we all love to books.) **


	10. The Looks, The Reaction and 'Minotaurs'

**Hello again, and welcome to the beloved transcript that is 'The Call'.**

**A big thank you to these people for reviews/subscriptions/favourites:**

**cottloverforver**

**Princess of Narnia 1192**

**Lift the Wings**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**Shadow Ride**

**Is you heart in the game**

**LuvYa4ever**

**redmistroxs**

**ThePenThatPaintedTheSun**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**Thanks to everyone.**

**I have a tip for all writers; if you're writing a story based on a film, such as Narnia, listen to the soundtrack(s) as they really help me. Try it, and I guarantee you'll be able to come up with at least one idea.**

**I've started listening to 'Two Steps From Hell' and if you're a fan of the music you hear on film trailers (I am) go on YouTube, type in 'Two Steps From Hell Heart of Courage' and click on the link with the warrior girl in the picture. Listen to the music, and then watch one of the '...Voyage of The Dawn Treader' trailers. Notice anything? Yes, that's the music for the trailer. They've done a load of music for trailers, and I have some on my iPod. I fully recommend them as they give me so much inspiration for my stories.**

**Oh, **_**FelipeMarcusThomas **_**is the one giving me some of the best ideas for the story, so watch out for the chapters he had input in.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**Enjoy...Alexandra the Dreamer**

"_Have you ever dated anyone?" I asked him._

"_Dated?"_

"_Sorry, twenty-first century word, I mean...courted."_

"_All the ladies in the court are either like Lady Cecilia, or obsessing over my brother. Although, there is this one Lady..."_

"_Who?" I shot at him._

"_Lady Jane and she is, I admit, very beautiful."_

_My eyes widened, as I thought about his words, worrying whether I was just courting Edmund for the sake of his people, so they would feel secure that the monarchs would carry on the bloodline._

"Really, and does she still live here?" I asked him in a strained tone.

To my utter surprise, Edmund began laughing heartily.

"I can't believe it," he chortled.

"What?" I asked him, leaning on my elbow to look at him, confusion written on my forehead.

"You're jealous."

I looked away from him, sitting up again. He sat up, once his laughing fit was over, and wrapped his arms around me.

"She got married anyway, she was a lot older than me and she has three children now," he explained.

"That was unfair," I pouted as he kissed my cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"It meant nothing; she was engaged when I met her."

Once he said that, I relaxed into his embrace.

"You had to tell me that didn't you?"

"You had to ask me that didn't you?" he replied.

I shrugged, looking at him over my shoulder.

"I want to know who I need to kill when I am good enough in sword fighting."

He burst out laughing so hard, he had tears gathering in his eyes.

"I being serious," I told him.

He laughed once more, before standing up, walking around me and sitting in front of me.

"Yes, but even _I_ wouldn't be able to get away with murder, Alena, and I _am_ the King of Narnia," he reminded me.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down.

"I suppose so."

"You're really cute when you're angry."

He cupped my face in his hand and brought it to his. He kissed me, setting my heart racing madly. I leant into him, causing him to lean on his back with me leaning over him. I wrapped one hand into his hair as he cupped my chin. We parted after a few minutes, and I lay against him, curled into his side.

"What month is it?" I asked him.

"I do believe it is June, why?"

"My birthday is in July."

"Wait until Susan hears about it; she'll have any reason to host a ball, even after another."

We both laughed at that, Susan does reasons to dance formally.

"Right then, I fancy a bath," I said, standing up.

He stood up and followed me as I began to walk back to the castle.

"What're you doing after your bath?" he asked me, striding beside me.

"Probably going to visit the library," I replied.

"I've got a meeting with Peter and Caspian, some King of an un-charted island wants us to grant him money, but we're not sure."

"I'll see you at dinner; it is private tonight, right?"

"No, we're in the Great Hall tonight, as Susan said, about eight times this morning."

"Just checking," I said over my shoulder, as I walked down the opposite corridor.

I made my way to my bedroom, where the maid, Amorea was sitting in front of the window, doing some embroidery on a pale silk scarf.

"Oh, my Lady," she stood up and curtseyed.

I waved my hand at her, cutting her off.

"Just call me Alena, I'm nothing special."

"Okay then my L-Alena," she quickly corrected herself. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to run me a bath," I asked her.

"That's no problem," she smiled at me, setting her scarf down and walking to the bathroom.

Amorea was a gentle girl, petite with almost no curves. She had waist length red hair, which was always held back with a cotton scarf. The scarf would always match her dress, one that changed every day. She wore simple cotton dresses with an apron, and she had the dresses in red and cream, blue and cream, green and cream and ochre and cream. Her eyes were almond shaped with clear grey irises, which always seemed to peer into your soul.

I'd never known anyone nicer than her, and I believed she was as nice as Lucy was. I had guessed she was about nineteen, just two years older than I was, but a year younger than Susan and three years younger than Peter. Lucy was three years younger than I was, but turning fifteen in a matter of weeks, and Edmund was a year older than me. If it was up to me, I'd try to get Peter to court her, as I've seen the looks he sends her when he thinks no one's looking, and I've seen her looks to him when she believes no one can see her. It so cute, but Peter will never admit it, sadly. I just hope it happens – I might have to get Lucy on it then.

Amorea had never told me of her past, but if I ever mentioned children, whether talking about the children in the court or village, she would go quiet and look away until I changed the topic.

In the bathroom, she filled up the tub and dipped her fingers into the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"There you are, my Lady, a hot bath for you. The towels and soap are on the side, I'll be back in half an hour to help you get ready," Amorea curtseyed to me, before leaving the room.

I realised that she had called me a Lady again, so I really needed to make her get the hang of calling me by my first name.

I shook my head and slipped my outfit off, leaving it partially folded over the chair, before stepping into the bath. Once I sat down, I pulled my hair out of its braid and sank further into the water. I picked up a bar of pale pink soap off the side and used it to scrub the dirt and sweat off my body. Holding it to my nose, I smelt the soap and smiled once I realised it had the fragrance of the Rose, my favourite flower.

I spent twenty minutes more in the tub, before stepping out. I scrubbed myself dry with the towel, just as Amorea walked in once more. This time, she was holding a deep purple dress.

"I'll let you change into the dress, and then, if you could, come into the bedroom where I will style your hair for you," she said, laying the dress over the screen.

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, allowing me to change in peace. I gently tugged the dress on and ran my fingers through my damp hair, trying to get rid of some of the knots in it.

Once I had finished, I walked into the main room, after putting a pair of purple flats on, and sat down in front of the vanity, where Amorea was waiting for me.

She started to style my hair, pulling the front strands back and weaving them in and out of a silver circlet. The circlet was a thick band of silver, only 2mm wide and about 1cm long, which then thinned as it reached the back of my head. It had raised swirls as patterns on it, and two semi-circles of silver that dipped down onto my forehead. In-between the semi-circles, a sapphire had been welded onto it to add to the beauty of it.

By the time Amorea was finished, my hair was almost bone dry.

"If you would look into the mirror, my Lady, and tell me if you like it," she said, gesturing to a full-size mirror on the bathroom door.

I took a few tentative steps towards it, and then smiled at the woman in the reflection. The deep purple dress had silver design on the velvet corset, silver trimmings at the sleeves and hem, a silver underskirt and a square neckline. The colours made the woman in the mirror have a 'roses and cream' complexion and her honey-blonde hair was in ringlets, with a simple circlet in the midst of them. All together, the woman in the mirror was a beauty, and I had a hard time realising it was I.

"Thank you, Amorea," I thanked the blushing girl.

"No worries, my Lady," she replied. "I do believe the majesties are waiting outside for you, to escort you to lunch."

I nodded and made my way to the bedroom doors. As I paused outside them, I heard people talking on the other side of them.

I opened the door and stepped out, into the hallway, followed by Amorea. She curtseyed to the Kings and Queens, before leaving and heading off down the corridors.

"You look wonderful Alena," Susan gushed, hugging me tightly.

I noticed she was wearing a deep green dress with golden stitching, sleeves and underskirt, and her crown sat in her hair. Lucy wore a pink gown, with golden stitching and underskirt, and her bronze crown sat on her straight hair. Peter wore a red tunic, with Aslan on the front, golden trousers, black boots and a red cape. His golden crown sat on his hair, making the blonde in his hair look almost gold as well. Caspian wore a grey tunic, black trousers and grey boots, along with a deep purple cape and stitching (he matched Susan; Lucy and I would tease her later) and his crown sat atop his brown hair, that had been combed. Finally, Edmund wore a dark blue tunic with silver trousers and black boots. He had a silver cape and a silver crown in his dark locks. To match, his outfit had silver stitching, and I noticed, as Susan and Lucy had ordered my dress for me, they wanted us to match as well.

"You look...absolutely beautiful," Edmund said, looking shocked.

"Right then, they'll be expecting us, so we should get going," Peter said.

Lucy and Peter linked arms, as did Susan and Caspian. Edmund held his arm out to me, so I gently placed my hand in the crook of his elbow.

We walked together to the Great Hall, where we waited outside for the doors to be opened.

"Announcing, High King Peter, King Caspian, Queen Susan, King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Lady Alena of Alcester," the Centaur announced, as the large doors opened. I hesitated slightly; something that Edmund did not miss.

He pulled me through the doors and down the stairs, keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"What's wrong?" he muttered, under his smile.

"Some of the ladies of the court don't seem to like me that much," I mumbled.

Edmund looked around and saw the group of five women who were glaring at me. They all turned to smiles and fluttering eyes when they saw Edmund watching them.

"If I cared about them, would I be courting you?" he asked me.

"No, but-"

"But what?"

I sighed, trying not to let it show on my face.

"I guess I'm just worried about them and the rest of Narnia as I'm a total stranger from another world."

"So are four of its Kings and Queens."

"Yes, but a mere weeks from my arrival, I began courting one of the Kings – they must think I've bewitched you or something."

"You have, with your amazing beauty and the way you are able to allow me to joke about with you," he smiled at me.

We had reached the table, where he pulled out my chair for me and held my hand, guiding me to my seat. He then pushed my chair in and sat down beside me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"They love you Alena, and if they don't, well I'll have to kill them," he joked.

"Edmund, I'm being serious," I complained, trying to hold my laughter in.

"And I'm glad to be courting you," he replied.

I couldn't keep a straight face, and a smile broke out on my face. I kissed the corner of his lips, before turning to look at the foods on the table.

I was famished; fainting did make you hungry, as well as training.

There was an array of spreads, different fruits and different types of bread, all washed down with apple wine.

The wine was a Narnian speciality, and it was heated to allow the flavour of the apples to mix in with the red wine.

I took a goblet and sipped at the warm liquid; I had yet to become accustomed to the taste.

I picked up a slice of white loaf and smeared a thin layer of honey and apple chutney onto it. I bit into the bread, before setting it back on my plate.

"Right then, we're going to be hosting a summer ball next month, and the King of Calormen is arriving in two weeks with his family and servants," Susan announced.

"Does that mean more dancing?" I asked her.

Edmund and Peter roared with laughter, Lucy giggled, Caspian smiled and Susan glared at me.

"Alena, if you become a Lady of the court, you _must _be able to dance," she replied through gritted teeth.

I looked down with a smile on my lips and picked up my piece of bread again. I bit off some more of it and carried on eating.

"Alena," I looked up to see Caspian looking at me. "Why _did _you faint, in the training?"

"I discovered I have a slight fear of blood," I replied evenly.

Edmund snorted from beside me.

"Really Alena, you have a deep fear of blood, hence you fainting when you saw it," he informed everyone else.

Once more, the table burst into laughter, with the exception of me and all the other Narnians, who looked upon the table with wonder. I huffed and waited patiently until they finished laughing.

"Finished?" I asked them.

One look at my blank face set them off again. I sighed and sat back in my chair, picking at some roasted vegetables (I called them peppers as they looked like them) and eating them gingerly. I had eaten a plate full of them, when they stopped once more, causing me to look up at them.

"I am sorry Alena...it was just your expression," Lucy choked out between dying laughter.

I smiled at her, before glaring at Edmund.

"What?" he asked me.

"You know what?" I replied, hitting his shoulder gently.

"Ow," he complained, pouting at me.

I looked down at my lap, unable to stop the smile from spreading onto my face.

An hour later, I was sat on my bed, reading a book that was lying in my lap.

It was called 'The History of Narnia – A Faun's Viewing by Zacharias Blumern-Rezen', and it was interesting. Zacharias had started writing the volume when he was six, and it was at least eight hundred pages thick.

"What're you reading?" Edmund asked me as I had my head bowed intent on reading the book.

I held up the book, allowing him to see the cover.

"Ah," he nodded. "Old Zacharias got you hooked then?"

"Yes, actually," I replied, looking back at the pages.

I had my legs crossed on the bed with the book in my lap, whilst Edmund was sat in the armchair by the fire, reading a pile of documents. A few minutes into my reading, I heard Edmund sigh, and the sound of the quill scratching the parchment began.

"What is it?" I asked him, not looking up.

"Organising who is coming to the summer ball, and its absolute hell; trying to see if people can or can't come."

During his talk, I looked up in time to see him put his head in his hands and lean on the arms of the chair with his elbows. I slid off the bed and slowly made my way over to him.

"It's okay," I told him, kneeling on the floor by the chair.

"But Susan will have my head if this ball doesn't go as planned."

I placed my hand lightly on his arm.

"Once she realises the amount of stress it is putting you under, she'll be fine."

He looked at me with a smile on his face, and, despite his tired eyes, he could never have looked more pleased.

"Has anyone ever told you how lovely you are?"

I blushed at his comment and looked down, shaking my head mutely.

"Well I'll start," he lifted up my head gentle. "You are lovely."

I giggled at his bluntness and he smiled at me in return. Before slowly leaning closer to my face, as I sat up slightly. He kissed my briefly, but tenderly, and then leaned back.

"Get the rest of it done tomorrow," I said. "You need to rest."

He nodded, picked up his papers, quill and ink and then stood up. I stood up, brushing the dust off the skirt of the dress and walked with him to the door. He turned to me as he opened it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled at me.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave his a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Edmund," I smiled back.

Edmund grinned at me, before turning and walking down the corridor to get to his room.

I turned back into my bedroom, shut the door and walked into the centre. I placed the book on the armchair and sank onto the bed, not bothering to change out of my dress or boots. I was asleep merely seconds after my head hit the pillows.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my mouth to scream, as I could not see who it was so I jumped to conclusions, but the dark figure placed their hand over my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Alena, calm down, it's just me," the figure hissed.

"Edmund?"

"Yes Alena, now get up," he ordered.

He took his hands off my mouth and pulled me to my feet.

"What's going on?" I asked him sleepily, as he placed my silver cloak around my shoulders.

"You need to get to the Great Hall," he replied.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

He picked up something off my screen, before grabbing my hand and running out of the room. He ran through the corridors, pulling me behind him with one hand, and held a sack in the other.

We reached the Great Hall, where all the Narnians were rushing in and out of the doors. Edmund pulled me straight through the doors and to the five thrones, where Caspian, Peter, Susan and Lucy stood.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Lucy asked once Edmund and I had reached them.

"The castle's under attack, but we don't know who is attacking us," Peter explained.

"Here, put these on," Edmund hand me the sack he had been carrying.

I opened it and saw my chainmail tunic, leather corset and tough boots in it.

"Come on, I'll help you," Susan said.

It was then I noticed what everyone else was wearing.

Caspian was wearing a chainmail tunic, silver shoulder armour, Telmarine body protector, a brown undershirt, dark brown trousers, brown boots, brown gloves and had his sword and rapier on his belt.

Peter wore a red tunic with a golden lion on it, a chainmail tunic, chainmail neck protector, silver shoulder and lower-arm armour, armour for his feet and calves, brown leather gloves and had his sword on his belt.

Edmund wore a tunic, much like Peter's, a chainmail tunic, a brown undershirt, shoulder armour, leather neck protector, leather arm guards, light brown trousers, brown boots and had his sword strapped to his belt.

Susan wore a chainmail tunic, like mine but the sleeves reached her elbows whilst mine went to the middle of my forearm, a leather corset with straps for her quiver of arrows and bow, an arm guard, red dress and boots. Her hair was pulled into a half up half down style to keep it away from her face whilst using her bow and arrows, and she had her bow in her hand with her quiver on her back.

Lucy wore a red dress, with a cream underskirt and a cream corset, not too tight, brown boots and a belt with her dagger on and her cordial. She had a smaller chainmail tunic on, with no sleeves, that was held on by her belt.

Susan helped me, behind a screen, into my chainmail tunic, brown leather corset and boots. She wove my hair into a braid, keeping it all off my face. When we walked back to the others, Peter held out a sword, in its sheath, with a belt to me.

"I was going to give this to you later, but it can't wait any longer. I hope you don't have to use it though," he explained.

The sword was silver, with a silver hilt and three sapphires embedded into the three ends. I strapped the belt around my waist and looked up.

"What's the plan of action?" Lucy asked, looking serious.

"Lu, you and Alena are going to be waiting in the Great Hall, with some of the female soldiers, to ensure your safety," Caspian said.

"But I want to help," Lucy complained.

Before anyone could say another word, Torin burst in followed by some of the other guards.

"Your majesties, they've nearly breached the eastern wall, you're needed to lead us in," he said.

"We're on our way," Susan said.

Caspian, Susan, Peter and Edmund began to run off to Torin.

"Edmund!" I called, running after him.

He stopped and spun around, allowing me to grab him in a tight hug. He returned hit, holding me tightly against him, pressing his face into my shoulder.

"Stay safe," I whispered in his ear for him and him only to hear.

He nodded and bent to kiss me, but Peter stopped him.

"Come on Ed, we have to go," he shouted.

Edmund let go of me and followed the other Kings and Queen out of the hall with the guards.

I stood there, watching the four of them run off the fight. Lucy wrapped her hand around mine and stood next to me.

"They'll come back," she said looking up.

Looking at the certainty on her face made me forget she was just fourteen, turning fifteen.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know; they always do."

She led me back to thrones, where was sat in them.

Half an hour later, loud shouts came from outside the hall. All the female Centaurs, Fauns and talking animals stood up, just as the doors slammed open.

Six large Minotaurs stood in the doorway. I stood up and grabbed Lucy, causing my body to shield hers. I was worried because there were only ten soldiers in the room, and it would take at least two of them to fight one Minotaur; they were giant, and had axes as well as swords.

The ten troops began fighting, but one Minotaur, a grey one, broke free of the huddle. Its black eyes saw me trying to get Lucy away from the room, and charged at us, holding its axe out to kill us.

**Moreover, there is chapter 10 of 'The Call'.**

**I hope you all like the cliffhanger, and you should all be happy, as this chapter is 4324 words long.**

**I'm going to see 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader' this Tuesday (21****st**** December) with my great friend in 3D!**

**I have literally no homework at the moment, so I should have updated earlier, but I am sorry I didn't. I just found no time to do it for some reason.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

**Pictures of the outfits the monarchs are wearing will be on my profile under the title of 'Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Susan's battle outfits'. Lucy's outfit is just the dress in her picture already on my profile, but with a sleeveless chainmail tunic over that.**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra The Dreamer.**


	11. The Fight, The Dream and 'Wanderings'

Hello once more and welcome back to 'The Call'.

**I'm really happy because I have over ten chapters in this story! I plan to make it at least fifteen chapters long, but with the way it's going, it will probably be longer. I hope you like this news. Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, but I had to end it where it was.**

**Thanks to these people for reviews/favourites/subscriptions:**

**Sonny13**

**The Violet Queen**

**lollzie**

**Xxanimeangel12013xx**

**BlackRoseRed92**

**MyNameisColleen**

**( )**

**Gelly69**

**lusciiousx3hsm**

**madluv**

**Kenzie Pevensie-Winchester**

**sissam93**

**saraluv**

**Zoey303**

**NatNarniaSuiteLifeKH1997**

**cottloverforver**

**Princess of Narnia 1192**

**Lift the Wings**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**Shadow Ride**

**Is you heart in the game**

**LuvYa4ever**

**redmistroxs**

**ThePenThatPaintedTheSun**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**A very special thank you to **_**'Noel Ardnek'**_**, **_**'FelipeMarcusThomas'**_** and **_**'Xanthiae' **_**because these three authors/reviewers have given me ideas for the story. Look out for the twist in the story, courtesy of '**_**Noel Ardnek'**_** that is coming very soon.**

**Is it just me, or is Matt Cardle's new single 'When We Collide' so catchy? That, and Take That's 'The Flood' have been on repeat on my laptop and phone!**

**Anyway, I have had, over the past four months 'The Call' has been on the website, exactly 3418 hits to date! Wow! I am so happy with that, so thank you to everyone who's viewed this story.**

**To get the descriptions for the battle outfits in the last chapter, I spent about fifteen minutes looking at the photo from the link on my profile, trying to put into words the four older monarchs outfits!**

**P.S**

**I have published a Narnian One-Shot with Edmund Pevensie. It's something I came up with one night, and I would very much appreciate it if you were to read that one as well. I really enjoyed writing it, and it is called 'What Would You Say If I Told You It Was Real?' Thanks!**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**Therefore, on with the story...**

* * *

_Six large Minotaurs stood in the doorway. I stood up and grabbed Lucy, causing my body to shield hers. I was worried because there were only ten soldiers in the room, and it would take at least two of them to fight one Minotaur; they were giant, and had axes as well as swords._

_The ten troops began fighting, but one Minotaur, a grey one, broke free of the huddle. Its black eyes saw me trying to get Lucy away from the room, and charged at us, holding its axe out to kill us._

* * *

Lucy screamed as I pushed her onto the steps, just as the Minotaur swung its axe down. The axe smashed into the marble, sending fragments everywhere. One piece gashed my collarbone, sending a sharp sting up my neck. I clambered to my feet, distracting the Minotaur from Lucy and pulled my sword out of its sheath.

I blocked the Minotaurs axe as it swung down to hit Lucy. I managed to knock its axe out of its hands – well, claws – sending the axe sliding across the floor, away from us. It roared and pulled its only sword out. Using its arm, it smashed into me. I yelled with pain as I hit the throne behind me. I got back to my feet, grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from the Minotaur.

It tried to grab us, but a slash to its arm made it shy away. My stomach lurched painfully when I saw the blood on my sword, but I ignored it, knowing I had to protect Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"Alena!"

I looked up and saw the four monarchs were battling their way through the hall, towards Lucy and me.

"Look out!" Lucy clutched at my arm.

I looked away from the monarchs just in time, to see the Minotaur, now weapon less, charging at us.

Instinctively, I thrust my sword out. The Minotaur let out a roar of agony as my sword pierced its flesh, before falling on the Valiant Queen and me, both of us screaming.

"No!" someone at the other end of the hall cried.

I had landed on my side, trying to cover Lucy's body with my own, in an attempt to protect her from the Minotaur's crushing weight. However, I was finding it hard to breath under the thick, smelly fur. The next thing I knew, the weight of the Minotaur had been pulled off us. I looked up and saw Peter and Edmund were holding their hands out to help us to our feet. I moved off Lucy, so Peter could help her up, and then took Edmund's hand. He pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face in my hair.

"You had me worried sick," he said to me.

"I fine," I simply replied, keeping him close to me.

As we broke apart, I looked down at the Minotaur. I saw it had a large sword protruding from its chest, and, with a jolt of horror, realised it was mine.

"That's my sword," I whispered.

"That it is," Caspian nodded.

"I killed it."

"And we're proud you did; it could have killed you or Lucy," Susan added.

"But...I killed it," I looked up at her.

"Yes," Peter said hesitantly.

I held my hands to my mouth, realising that I had killed someone – well, more of a something. I felt the same lurch in my stomach, but this time, it was weaker. I guess I was just more worried that I had just had my first kill.

I backed away from the body slowly, turning away from it.

"Alena? Are you alright?" Edmund asked me, standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm fine, I just need some space."

I walked down the marble steps and sat on the bottom on, my head in my hands.

"Susan...?" Edmund trailed off. "She's panicking but I don't know why."

"It's her first kill," Lucy explained softly.

Edmund sat next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I leant into him, with my head on his chest gently.

"Oh," Susan gasped.

"I remember how hard my first kill was," Caspian said.

"I'm fine, I just...just...oh bother," I muttered.

"Come on, you'll be fine; you're a strong lass," Edmund said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was sat on one of the thrones, happier because the bodies had been removed. Lucy sat on the steps to the throne, her back against my legs, and Susan sat in the throne beside us. Peter, Edmund and Caspian were stood up, pacing the odd time.

"But, I personally haven't seen creatures that evil since the White Witch," Edmund said, wincing slightly.

Everyone, with the exception of me, stiffened at Edmund's statement.

"Who's the White Witch?" I asked them.

They all looked at me, their expressions ranging from shock to wonder.

"I forgot we haven't told you," Peter muttered.

"Told me what?"

"How we first arrived in Narnia," Susan answered.

"We were sent to the country, as evacuees in the Second World War, and we stayed with Professor Digory Kirke. In his house, well mansion, we found an old wardrobe, and inside the wardrobe, we found Narnia. I had been in twice before, and Edmund had been in once before. Whilst we were there as a family, Edmund...well, he'll tell you the details later, but the White Witch held him hostage. Peter, Su and I journeyed to the Stone Table, where we found Aslan. He prepared us to fight with an army, whilst the White Witch prepared her own. The White Witch visited the camp, after Edmund was rescued by some Narnians, and spoke to Aslan. He sacrificed himself instead of Edmund on the Stone Table, leaving Peter and Edmund to lead the army. Su and I stayed with Aslan, who returned to life, whilst Peter and Edmund fought against the White Witch. She stabbed Edmund with her sword, after he broke her wand, and Aslan killed the White Witch. We were then crowned as the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and ruled over the country for fifteen years. When we were hunting the White Stag, we walked back into the wardrobe and found ourselves young again. The Professor found us, as we fell out of the wardrobe, and we discovered he knew about Narnia as well," Lucy told me.

"A year later, we were standing on a platform at a train station, when we were called back to Narnia again, this time, to help Caspian," Peter looked at me.

"My Uncle Miraz wanted my throne, so he tried to kill me. All he succeeded in doing, however, was uniting the Narnians against him, with Peter, Susan, Edmund Lucy and I leading them. After a defeat at taking over the castle, I met the White Witch, but she needed a drop of Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve's blood to allow her to live again. The Pevensie's helped me out of the trance she put me in and, thanks to Edmund, we defeated her. After that, Peter challenged Miraz to a duel. Miraz lost, but Peter let him live. One of Miraz's advisors killed him, but made it seem like it was the Narnians fault. The Telmarines jumped into battle and we fought. Lucy sought out Aslan, who helped us to win. A few days after my coronation, Aslan showed us a doorway, leading to your world. He told the Pevensie's they could stay, until they were no longer needed, and had learnt what they can. As you can see, they stayed, with the Telmarines and Narnians. As few groups of the Telmarines stayed, but a fair amount went back to Telmar, living peacefully. A year into my reign, your story began," Caspian explained.

"So, you believe the White Witch is behind the attacks, somehow?" I asked them.

"Yes, but we're still working on a suspicion," Susan nodded.

"But why am I here then?"

"You'll find out; we have Narnians searching for a prophecy that links you to Narnia," Peter informed me.

I looked at my hands, relaying their story in my head and thinking about how I could be related to these attacks and who is behind them.

"Okay, I think I understand," I said, after a few moments of silence.

They five monarchs all had looks of relief that washed out their other expressions of worry and fear.

"Thank you, at least you're accepting it," Lucy grinned at me, before trying to stifle a yawn.

I too, found myself yawning, and I then realised how exhausted I was from emotional and physical stress.

"You should go to bed; you're bound to be tired from tonight's events," Susan said.

"I think we should all get some sleep; the next few days are going to be hard on us all," Edmund agreed.

Peter helped an exhausted Lucy to her feet, before giving her a piggyback to her room. Caspian held Susan by her waist as they walked together, and Edmund had my hand whilst we walked through the corridors.

"I can't believe how brave you were. You don't know how much panic and fear coursed through my body when that Minotaur fell on you and Lucy," Edmund told me.

I looked up at him with weary eyes.

"I was scared for you when you ran away to fight, I honestly thought something bad was going happen to you," I whispered.

He turned to me, stopping us from walking further. He looked at me for a few seconds, before wrapping me in a hug. I wound my own arms around his back, my head reaching his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You don't need to, I hate to boast, but I am the best swordsman in the land," he said. "So I'll be fine."

I hugged him tighter, not wanting to think about the worst he could come to in a fight.

"Let's go to bed; we'll talk more in the morning," he said, letting go of me.

Edmund walked me to my room, where he bade me a 'Good night', gave me one last hug and then left for his room.

I slipped out of my outfit, pulled on my nightdress and fell onto the bed. I wrapped the covers around me and fell asleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and saw I was standing in the middle of a circle of large stones. I saw that there was only blackness around the stones, and the only light came from between the largest two stones, which was a pale blue light._

_That was when I noticed two things; the first was that I stood next to a large, Stone Table that had been cracked in two. The table had runes carved onto it, obviously telling some sort of story._

_The second thing I noticed, after the Stone Table, was that it was awfully cold. As I breathed out, I could see my breath condense in front of my eyes._

"_Hello my dear," a cool voice snapped me out of my thoughts._

_I looked up and saw a tall, pale woman with blonde hair standing before me. I noticed I had seen her somewhere before, but I didn't know where. She wore a white dress with a fur mantle, and held a staff of ice in her hands._

"_Who are you?" I asked her, feeling scared._

"_I, my dear, am your Aunt," she announced._

"_No – You're the White Witch!" I shouted, stumbling back as I realised the truth._

"_Finally, you're realised, now all I need is one drop, and I am free."_

_That was when I realised she was behind a thick sheet of ice, and I was glad it separated us. Raising her hand, she began to reach out from the ice, to me. Slowly, her hand passed through the ice._

"_Stop!" I screamed._

* * *

I jerked awake, feeling cold sweat on my forehead. My breathing was laboured as I sat in bed. I was cold and I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up at the curtains and saw light was pouring the gaps in the material. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

I threw the covers off me and got out of bed. I grabbed a dress from the closet and wandered to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cool water and then proceeded to get changed.

I pulled on a red dress, with a silver underskirt and under sleeves, a square neckline and silver stripes on the velvet corset. I yanked a pair of brown boots onto my feet and padded back into the room. I braided my hair into a braid with a red ribbon woven into the strands. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, before opening the curtains. I sat on the bed, wondering what to do that morning. Looking out of the window, I saw it was sunny with few clouds in the sky, which was a lovely clear blue.

I smiled to myself and decided to go for a wander around the castle.

I walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me. I strolled down the corridor and leant on the balcony overlooking the inner courtyard. After a few peaceful minutes, I decided to resume my wanderings. I held the front of my dress up as I walked down the stairs, so I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

"Good morning, you're up early, my dear," a female eagle said, flying next to me.

Her name was Aria, and she was one of the cooks in the kitchens. Her job was to fly up to the highest shelves and take the ingredients needed back to the table and the cook who needed them. I also knew, from meeting her a few times, that she had a mate and three chicks.

"Morning Aria," I smiled at her. "I'm up early today because I..."

"You...?"

I tried to remember why I woke up early, but I couldn't.

"Funnily enough, I can't remember why."

"Well, it is early; you're up before Peter, and he usually gets up at around five," Aria said, flying with me as I carried on.

"Really? I usually wake up at eight, if that," I laughed.

She laughed with me, until a flour-covered Faun came running down the corridor to us.

"Aria, Aria!" the Faun shouted. "You're needed in the kitchens."

"On my way," Aria turned to me. "I'm sorry dear, but it appears they tried to get the flour without me there. Goodbye and I'll see you soon."

"See you," I called as she flew after the Faun.

I carried on walking through the castle, deep in thought.

I was trying to remember why I woke up early; I never wake up early unless something had happened. All I could remember was the attack on the castle last night. I found myself walking through the inner courtyard, towards the library. I gently pushed the doors open and went inside. The library was huge, and I smiled at the number of books there were. I looked around the dusty room and frowned at how dark it was. I saw a set of thick curtains on the east wall, drawn together. I walked over to them and, with a flourish, threw them apart. The light from the rising sun poured into the room, causing the brass, silver and gold features in the room to shine and glisten. I turned around and smiled at how welcoming the room looked now. I paced through the aisles of books, tracing my fingers over the spines of them as I did so. I wandered in and out of the shelves for about half an hour, going from 'A' to 'Z' and back to 'A' again.

"If you want something to read, why don't you talk to Lucy?" someone said, making me jump.

I spun around and saw Edmund was leaning against the bookshelf I stood by.

"Stop sneaking up on me," I complained, leaning against the opposite bookshelf.

He laughed and walked towards me.

"Why are you up this early?"

"Why are you?"

"I'm King, meaning my question overrules yours."

"I'm not sure, I woke up for some reason, but I can't remember why," I told him.

Edmund stopped walking and stood in front of me, making me flush.

"You know," he began. "I haven't had my morning kiss yet."

He bent his head, pressing me against the bookshelf and leant on his hands that were pressed against the books on either side of my head. He brushed his lips against my forehead, my nose and then hovered over my lips, causing my heart to beat erratically.

"So, you want a morning kiss?" I asked him breathlessly, a plan forming in my head.

"Of course," he murmured, tracing my lips with one hand.

"Shame really; you're not getting one."

I ducked out of his grasp and ran to the end of the aisle. He mock-glared at me, before chasing after me. I laughed and, picking up my skirts, sprinted out of the library. I shut the doors and leant on them, trying to keep Edmund inside. He threw himself at the doors, causing me to laugh and lean on them harder.

"Alena? What are you doing?" Peter asked me, walking towards me.

"Well-," I began, but a shouting Edmund cut me off.

"Pete? Is that you? Alena locked me in!"

Peter turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. I grinned at him, before concentrating on keeping Edmund inside the library.

"I'll explain later."

The banging on the doors ceased, allowing me to relax a bit.

"Alena?"

"Well, Edmund asked me for a kiss, but I didn't give it to him, so he chased me and I locked him inside," I explained to Peter.

Suddenly, the doors behind me burst open and something grabbed me, causing me to scream in shock and Peter to jump backwards, laughing.

"Got you," Edmund said into my ear.

"Your face Alena," Peter choked out between laughter. "Was absolutely brilliant."

Obviously, my screams caused people to think I was in trouble, so Caspian, Susan, Lucy, Torin and a group of Narnians, all with their weapons drawn, came running down the corridor towards us.

"What happened?" Susan asked us.

Peter Edmund and I looked at each other, back at the group and at each other again, before bursting into laughter, unable to stop.

"Peter?" Lucy tried to ask the High King, but she couldn't get a coherent reply from him.

"I am sorry," Edmund choked out. "We were just joking about."

"And screaming is joking about?" Susan arched one eyebrow.

"Edmund made me jump," I giggled.

At that, everyone visibly relaxed and put their weaponry away once they realised there was no danger.

"So, we ran here, from the other side of the castle, for no reason?" Caspian asked.

I nodded, as did Peter and Edmund, our laughter subsiding.

Susan huffed and walked off, muttering angrily under her breath. Caspian follower her, and the rest of the Narnians dispersed, leaving Lucy watching us.

"So, why were you laughing?"

"Well..." Edmund sent me an evil grin, before going into full detail about the recent events.

* * *

**And there is chapter 11 of 'The Call'. I wasn't going to end it that soon, but the next part flows altogether, so it would take me too long to write.**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas – I did, I got 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian – Soundtrack' on CD, Tokio Hotel 'Scream' on CD, 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse Soundtrack' on CD and DVD and a new pair of Converse! I really needed some more, but I nearly didn't get it because my sister ordered them off Amazon, so we got them on Christmas Eve.**

**I hope you all like the One-Shot I wrote – think of it as a late Christmas present from met to you.**

**I'll see you next time,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


	12. The Cave, The Traitor and 'Leaving'

Hello everybody, a happy new year to you all.

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions I received after publishing my last chapter.**

**In addition, here is the list of people who have reviewed/subscribed/alerted:**

**Edward Lover 1817**

**saraxrawrr**

**sowhatifImaninja**

**WingedHybrid**

**Tatty and Dragons**

**4ever.**

**lovelyvampire93**

**Sonny13**

**The Violet Queen**

**lollzie**

**Xxanimeangel12013xx**

**BlackRoseRed92**

**MyNameisColleen**

**( )**

**Gelly69**

**lusciiousx3hsm**

**madluv**

**Kenzie Pevensie-Winchester**

**sissam93**

**saraluv**

**Zoey303**

**NatNarniaSuiteLifeKH1997**

**cottloverforver**

**Princess of Narnia 1192**

**Lift the Wings**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**Shadow Ride**

**Is you heart in the game**

**LuvYa4ever**

**redmistroxs**

**ThePenThatPaintedTheSun**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**I have some very good news for everyone, especially myself. '**_**becc-gallanter**_**' – the manager of 'edmund oc' has added my story to her community! I was so happy when I received the email, so a celebration is on!**

**Anyways, I finished my first notebook on this story – and I started writing the story in the notebook halfway through chapter five – and have been forced to start writing it in a pink, fluffy notebook! It is horrible, but it is a notebook all the same, so I'm using that.**

**In this chapter, I am using a plotline suggested to me by '**_**Noel Ardnek**_**' so whenever you see anything about the cave (I'm not saying anymore) that is the plotline I am borrowing.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**Moreover, on with my beloved transcript 'The Call'...**

* * *

"_So, we ran here, from the other side of the castle, for no reason?" Caspian asked._

_I nodded, as did Peter and Edmund, our laughter subsiding._

_Susan huffed and walked off, muttering angrily under her breath. Caspian follower her, and the rest of the Narnians dispersed, leaving Lucy watching us._

"_So, why were you laughing?"_

"_Well..." Edmund sent me an evil grin, before going into full detail about the recent events._

* * *

Two hours later, I found myself on the beach. My boots were a few paces behind me on the sand, my feet were ankle high in water and I held my skirts up, so Susan wouldn't kill me for getting my dress wet. I stepped back onto the sand after a while of paddling, and grabbed my books. I sat on the sand and proceeded to yank the boots onto my feet. I then sat there, watching the waves roll in and out.

As I sat, I heard some rustling behind me. I got to my feet and looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. When it sounded again, I realised it was coming from a cave, dug into the cliff face.

"Who's there?" I called out.

There was no reply, and I suddenly felt colder than I had been. I looked up and saw the sun was now behind the cliff, causing the rock structure to cover me in its shadow. I shivered, seeing my breath turn into a mist in front of me.

With a jolt in my stomach, I realised the feeling and I knew who was here.

"Child..." the familiar, ice-cold voice said.

I shook my head, but no sound could come out of my mouth.

"Come to me..."

My legs began to move of their own accord and I found myself walking towards the cave. Within no time, I found myself walking through the cave entrance. When I reached the back of the cave, I saw a pool.

The pool was filled with crystal water, which made no ripples, so the surface was like a mirror.

Feeling curiosity take over, I knelt on a rock and peered into the water.

I saw my reflection, but it then began to shimmer and change.

It became the image of an army camp, where dark creatures, the ones of nightmares, hammered away at swords, axes and other weaponry. The image then lurched and travelled through the camp, until it came to a white tent. I watched the flaps of the tent flutter for a moment, and then, the White Witch stepped out. I pressed my hands to my mouth to stop myself from gasping loudly. I watched with horrid interest as she spoke to one of the Minotaurs.

"How long until the army is ready?"

"About a month, and then it'll take another month to reach the Narnian borders."

"Good," the White Witch looked around. "Keep on track."

The image began to fade, until it became my reflection once more.

"I have to warn the others," I muttered, before grabbing my skirts and running out of the cave.

* * *

"You can't go in there," a Centaur, informed me, when I tried to run into the Great Hall.

"But it's important," I complained, trying to walk past him.

The Centaur picked me up, turned me around and pushed me to move away. I turned back and tried once more.

"Now stops this," he ordered.

"But this involves the White Witch," I wanted to shout.

"You can tell their majesties your stories once they've finished their meeting."

"Please, I need to tell them!"

"Tell whom what?" a soft voice asked.

I spun around and saw Amorea was walking towards us, holding a tray of goblets.

"Amorea, where are you going?" I asked her.

"I've been sent to give their majesties drinks as the meeting is lasting longer than usual," she explained, gesturing to the goblets.

"Can you tell them that I need to talk to them about something urgent?"

She nodded and walked to the doors, which the Centaur opened for hoer and allowed her into the hall. Just before the Centaur closed the doors, I ran round him and darted inside.

"The White Witch is leading an army to the Narnian borders!" I shouted, skidding into the centre of the hall.

The Great Hall had the five monarchs on their thrones, with the members of the Royal Court sitting in two blocks before them. There was an aisle in between the blocks, where I now stood.

All heads turned to me with the same expressions of shock and confusion.

"What?" Peter stood up.

"I saw her – well, I kind of saw her – well, I wasn't actually there – but it's true!"

"This meeting is cancelled until further notice, and I want everyone except the Pevensie's and Alena out of the room, now!" Caspian ordered.

The Narnians piled out of the room, brushing past me in their hurry. Once the double doors closed, the five monarchs turned to me.

"Alena, what's going?" Caspian asked me.

"I was on the beach, when I heard this voice calling my name, so I followed the voice and it led me to a cave with a pool in it. I looked into the pool and it showed me the White Witch talking to her General, and she spoke about her plans to invade Narnia," I rushed.

"Slow down," Lucy stood up. "You're saying that the White Witch is going to invade Narnia?"

I nodded frantically, my eyes wide as I did so.

"What?" Edmund frowned, standing up and walked towards me. "Are you joking?"

As he drew closer to me, I could see the pain etched on his face. I didn't know why, but something told me now wasn't the time to be asking him, so I took his hands in mine and held them tightly.

"Of course not, why would I lie about this?"

"We need a plan, then," Peter stated.

Caspian nodded, and they were walking down the steps together when Susan stood up.

"I don't like this; it seems fishy to me," she said, frowning.

"Susan," Caspian walked back up to her and held her hand. "We'll be fine."

"But I've never heard of a pool that shows us our enemies and their plans," she replied.

"Where did you say the pool was?" Peter asked me.

"In one of the caves, down on the beach," I told them. "Why?"

"I think we should investigate," he said. "Susan, Lucy, you two will stay here, whilst Alena shows Ed, Caspian and me the cave."

"But I don't want to stay here," Lucy complained.

"It'll be safer," Peter, told her.

"And we'll take a patrol of guards with us," Edmund said, keeping a hold of my hands.

"Come on, we should get ready to leave," Peter began, walking away.

"I'm going to get changed," I told Edmund, pressing a kiss to his temple, before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Once in my room, I slipped my dress off and threw it over my screen. I changed into brown leggings, a blue tunic, a grey long-sleeved top underneath the tunic and brown boots. I pinned the front strands of my hair up, so they wouldn't get in my face and fastened my sword to my belt. Before I left my room, I pinned my grey cloak around my shoulders, and then ran down the corridor, after making sure my leather corset wasn't too tight.

I found the others in the courtyard with a handful of guards, and enough horses for us all. I saw Peter, Caspian and Edmund had changed into their tunics, trousers, cloaks and leather body Protectors. They all had swords and were all checking the horses and the tack to make sure it was safe.

"Be careful," Lucy threw herself at me in a hug.

"I will," I promised her, hugging her back.

I said a quick goodbye to Susan, who was more interested in Caspian, before turning to the horse I was going to be riding on.

The horse, a dapple-grey with an ebony mane and tail, turned its head to look at me.

"My name is Arthur, your majesty," he told me.

"Nice to meet you Arthur, my name is Alena, but I'm not a monarch, just a girl."

Arthur nodded, before turning back to talk to another horse beside him. That was when I realised I couldn't mount the horse. The last time I had rode, into town with Susan and Lucy, I had used some steps or a rock to help me up onto the horses back.

"Here," I spun around at the voice, and saw Edmund was behind me.

"Excuse me?"

"Face the horse, and place your hands on either side of the saddle, holding the reins in your left hand," he instructed.

I did as he asked and was aware of him behind me.

"Now, lift your left leg, bending it at the knee, towards me."

When I did that, I felt his hands wrap around my calf.

"When I say three, jump as high as you can, using your arms to help you gain height, and then swing your right leg over the horses back to sit in the saddle."

"Okay, on three?"

"Yes...One...Two...Three."

I jumped on three, and found I went higher than usual. Edmund had helped me gain the extra height by pushing my left leg up. I swung my right leg over the horse and sat in the saddle. Edmund slipped both of my feet into the stirrups, helping me a great deal.

"Thank you," I thanked Edmund, leaning down.

"It's no problem," he smiled.

Using my right hand, I stroked his cheek, cupped his chin and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Tease," he grinned at me, as I smirked in response.

Edmund mounted up onto his own horse with ease, as did Peter and Caspian, I noted with envy.

"Let's go!"

Four guards rode in front of Peter and Caspian, with Edmund and me behind them, and finally, two more guards behind us. My hair, pulled back into a ponytail that hung down to my shoulder blades, swung with the movements of the horse.

We cantered through the town, our capes flying out behind us as we did so.

* * *

"Which beach was it?" Peter asked me, once we stopped outside the town.

"The beach down under the castle. I think it's the one that faces west, you can see the sun set there," I explained.

Peter nodded and turned his horse. We rode the shorter trail to get to the beach, taking just twenty minutes before we had to stop once more. The trail got too hard for anyone with hooves to cross, so Peter, Caspian, Edmund and I dismounted and began to climb down the rest of the trail on foot.

Everyone helped each other down the rocky path, making sure no one fell or slipped. Once we were nearing the bottom, Edmund helped me down onto the sand. He kept our fingers together as we walked along the beach.

"Here," I said, letting go of Edmund's hand and jogging lightly to the entrance of the cave.

The other's ran to catch up with me and looked into the mouth of the cave.

"It's in there," I pointed into the darkness.

"Let's explore, but be on your guard," Caspian ordered.

We all walked into the cave, cautious and on our guard with our hands ready to grab out swords if need be.

"Here it is," Peter said.

We stood around the pool, the water reflecting shapes and patterns onto our faces.

"I just looked into it, and saw the vision," I said when the three Kings looked at me for further advice.

Everyone exchanged glances with one another, before we all simultaneously peered into the pool.

Many things happened in the space of a few seconds after we all looking into the water.

I pointed at the White Witch and her general, whilst shouting 'Look, there they are!"

Edmund looked scared as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at something, yelling 'I'm not falling for that again!"

Caspian was on his knees, his eyes closed with tears falling down his cheeks, crying 'Mother, please."

Peter stood still with an unreadable expression, whilst he shook his head and repeated. "I tried, Father, I really tried."

"Your majesties!" a voice called, seeming miles away.

I was suddenly on the floor after something heavy and hot threw itself at me.

"Ow," I groaned, my face pressed onto the pebbles.

"Alena?"

"Down here," I replied, trying to get up.

The weight holding me down vanished, and two arms helped me up. As I stood up, I saw Peter had helped me to my feet. I thanked him graciously, before looking around the cave. Caspian stood talking to three leopards, Peter stood next to me and another leopard stood by my knees, but I couldn't see Edmund.

"Where –"

"He's outside; you might be able to talk to him, he's angry with himself," Peter told me, knowing what I was going to ask without finishing my sentence.

I nodded and jogged outside, squinting as I ran into the sunlight. I glanced about the beach and saw Edmund was about fifty metres away from the cave, throwing rocks angrily into the sea.

"Edmund," I called as I ran over to him.

He didn't stop throwing the rocks, even as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me," Edmund jerked away from me. "I'm a traitor."

"No you're not, you're the Edmund Pevensie who is the most loyal person I know, and I've been in two worlds," I added with a slight laugh.

"You don't know what I've done," he said over his shoulder.

"Then tell me, and then see if I change my views on you."

"I betrayed my siblings to the White Witch!" he shouted, turning to me.

"What?" I was confused.

"When I first came into Narnia, I met the White Witch. She tricked me, by giving me enchanted Turkish Delight. I then went to her, when we were all in Narnia together, and told her where Peter, Susan and Lucy were. She...she...used me as a hostage, until some Narnians saved me and brought me to Aslan. He forgave me and I changed my ways, but I never forgot the evil I did. Sometimes, I think I can see some of the Narnians looking at me differently when they hear of my story. In the cave, she tried to persuade me to join her again," Edmund looked down. "What do you think of me now?"

Edmund stared at the sand forlornly, and I felt my heart tug at his expression.

I walked towards him slowly and took his hands.

"My thoughts of you only differ because you've shown greatness," I said, and he looked up at me in shock. "Far more than Peter or Caspian can; you've fallen once, and had one heck of a climb back up, but you've proved you're more loyal than you think, by never being swayed again."

Edmund looked at me in utter amazement.

"You really see me like that?"

"I wouldn't lie."

He pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face in my hair. I closed my eyes and hugged him back, feeling tears form in the corners

Edmund pulled apart, but he kept his arms loosely around me. He took my right hand in his left, placed my left hand on his shoulder and his right on my upper back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I know its cliché, but dancing on the beach after a heart to heart is very romantic," he grinned at me. "Just follow my lead."

Shakily, I began to dance with him slowly on the beach. I picked it up fairly quickly (social dance at school does pay off, in case you fall into another world and end up courting one of the three Kings there), and we were soon moving in a wider pattern.

* * *

Peter and Caspian stepped out of the cave and were about to call for Edmund and Alena, when they saw them. Edmund and Alena were dancing on the beach together. Their dance slowed down until it came to a complete stop. The couple kissed one another, before hugging and looking out to sea, wrapped in each others' embrace.

"They do look sweet together," Caspian said, as the capes the young lovers were wearing blew around them.

"Yeah, just like you and Susan," Peter grinned, before realising how soft he was becoming. "But, I know you two wouldn't show affection like that. We should be going."

He called to Edmund and Alena, told them they were leaving and went to the trail.

Caspian watched Peter with a smile on his face.

"Softie," he laughed, more to himself than anyone else, whilst shaking his head.

He followed Peter to the trail, where he met up with Edmund and Alena.

The four of them, along with the four leopards, began to climb back up the trail. With the leopards, Caspian and, surprisingly Peter, smiling at the times when Edmund helped Alena up or they automatically stood by one another.

* * *

In almost no time at all, we were all back on our horses and riding back to the castle.

"So, what happened in the cave?" Torin asked us.

"It is something we can work on back at the castle," Peter said, this ending the conversation.

I exchanged a nervous glance with Edmund, who gently squeezed my hand, despite the both of us being on horses.

In silence, the group of us rode back to the castle. Inside the courtyard, Susan and Lucy were waiting for us.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, seeing everyone's expressions.

No one answered her as we drew to a stop and began to dismount. Edmund helped me off my horse, whose reins were taken by a stable boy.

"What happened?" Lucy tried the fateful question once more.

"She led us on a false trail," Peter stated suddenly, pointing at me.

"Me? Why?" I was appalled at his accusation.

"You said the White Witch was getting an army ready to attack us," he said.

"I saw she was," I replied.

"Well we didn't see it," Caspian put in.

"But I did," I exclaimed crossly.

"You interrupted an important meeting – one about the treaty with the Giants of Ettinsmoor," Caspian stated. "For no important reason."

"So this was all for no reason?" one of the Narnians asked, looking angrily at me.

The other Narnians in the courtyard were giving me looks of disappointment and well as fury.

"But..." I trailed off when I looked at the monarchs.

"Oh Alena," Lucy sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling tears pool in my eyes,

"She wasted our time!"

"Why is she even here anyway?"

"She's brought nothing but trouble."

"We were better off without her!"

"Someone better could be courting the King!"

The Narnians crying out in anger, and the silence from the monarchs, made something snap inside of me. With a sob bubbling in my throat, I ran away from the courtyard and into the castle, to the jeers of the Narnians as I ran past them.

I ran to my bedroom, where I slammed the door and slumped against it, burying my face in my hands as I carried on crying and hiccupping, salty tears dripping down my cheeks.

* * *

Four hours later, I saw at my desk, writing a letter of apology and farewell to the Pevensie's and Caspian.

No one had visited me since I had run, but from the passing conversations, I heard from the Narnians walking past my room, no one was please with me.

The thing that had caused me the most pain was that Edmund hadn't come to visit me. That fact, surprisingly, had tugged, almost painfully, at my heart.

I was writing the letter, because I was going to leave the castle and search for the reason why I was in Narnia. I had a couple of bags, small enough to fit on a saddle, but large enough to carry all that I needed.

I wore a white shirt with sleeves that 'poofed' out, before coming back in for the cuff, a dark blue sleeveless tunic over it, a brown leather corset over the tunic, dark brown trousers and brown boots. To keep me warm, I had a dark blue cloak around my shoulders. My hair was taken out of the ponytail it had been in earlier, and replaced with a braid to keep it from falling into my eyes.

I signed the letter and left it on my desk, so anyone who came into the room and looked could see it clearly.

My two bags contained food, taken from the kitchens earlier, that would last the horse and me a couple of weeks. I also had a map, some water, a dagger, my chainmail tunic, tougher boots and a spare outfit.

I addressed the letter to Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian, before fastening my sword around my waist. I picked up my bags and walked to the door. I opened it and checked to make sure the coast was clear. When I saw that no one was there, I snuck out of my room, closed the door behind me and quickly, but silently, I made my way to the stables.

There, I chose a fast horse, called Jack. I tacked him up and attached my bags to the saddle. I petted Jack and gave him a treat, before looking around for a mounting block. Seeing none, I decided to have a go at mounting Jack up from the ground.

It took me a few tries, but I did eventually manage to pull myself up and onto the saddle.

I paused for a few moments, before tightening my grip on the reins.

I kicked the horse into a trot and led him out of the stables.

However, I had to get Jack into a canter so we could get out of the castle quickly.

"Stop!" one of the guards shouted, but I ignored them and carried on.

It was early evening, so I could see where I was going as I rode through the town.

I veered off the main path and turned by the fountain I had seen when I first arrived in Narnia.

I rode deeper into the forest, trying to remember the route I had planned earlier.

Finally, after hours of riding, I slowed Jack down and dismounted, allowing him to rest.

I decided to make camp in the small clearing I was in, and few Jack before feeding myself.

I made a small fire, lay on the grass and covered myself with my cloak, before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**So then, there was the long awaited chapter 12 of 'The Call'.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and like the plot twist.**

**In the next few chapters, I'm going to be explaining some parts that were to do with the beginning of the story. I hope you all understand which parts were suggested to me, so give '**_**Noel Ardnek**_**' the credit for it.**

**Sorry the chapter was so late, but I've been caught up in homework.**

**Have a nice time,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


	13. The Letter, The Camp and 'Betrayal'

Bonjour, mes amis.

**Thank you for all the reviews to the last chapter. I did warn you that there would be a plot twist there, but I am not telling you how it will work out.**

**Here's a list of all whom reviewed/subscribed/favourite:**

**rogue4ever**

**Pinion King**

**earth17**

**QueenofBooks1998**

**lexiloo718**

**WoW4145**

**Remember September**

**klspun**

**ILuvZero and Pocky yum**

**cupcakeluv95**

**HAnnk**

**Bchsparkle**

**Edward Lover 1817**

**saraxrawrr**

**sowhatifImaninja**

**WingedHybrid**

**Tatty and Dragons**

**4ever.**

**lovelyvampire93**

**Sonny13**

**The Violet Queen**

**lollzie**

**Xxanimeangel12013xx**

**BlackRoseRed92**

**MyNameisColleen**

**( )**

**Gelly69**

**lusciiousx3hsm**

**madluv**

**Kenzie Pevensie-Winchester**

**sissam93**

**saraluv**

**Zoey303**

**NatNarniaSuiteLifeKH1997**

**cottloverforver**

**Princess of Narnia 1192**

**Lift the Wings**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**Shadow Ride**

**Is you heart in the game**

**LuvYa4ever**

**redmistroxs**

**ThePenThatPaintedTheSun**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**I'd like to thank you all because I have received 50+ reviews! This is amazing for me, so thank you to everyone.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

**Therefore, it is time for 'The Call'.**

**

* * *

**

_Finally, after hours of riding, I slowed Jack down and dismounted, allowing him to rest._

_I decided to make camp in the small clearing I was in, and few Jack before feeding myself._

_I made a small fire, lay on the grass and covered myself with my cloak, before slowly falling asleep._

_

* * *

_

To the five Royal Monarchs of Narnia,

If you are reading this, then you have all found out that I have left.

I have reasons for this, and one is I cannot bear to have you all look at me with disappointment again. Seeing your faces hurt me so much, but I know the reason was acceptable, at least, in your eyes.

The Narnians don't seem to like me, so I am doing them a favour by leaving.

My time of departure draws near, so I shall give you all a personal message of goodbye.

Caspian;

You've been a great help to me with our discussion riding back from the beach, weeks ago. You've become the best male friend I've had in years.

Peter;

Even though we've never become the best of friends, I believe we are on good terms. Thank you for my sword, I shall find her useful for me on my journey.

Susan;

You're sense of style has always been great, and obviously rubbed off on me, since I spent at least an hour trying to decide on an outfit to take with me.

Lucy;

You can stop laughing at my message to Susan now, as I want to thank you for being the best sister anyone could wish for.

Edmund, my dearest Edmund;

I just want to say

Thank you for

I'll sum up in words.

I love you, something I want you to know. It has taken me a while to figure out my feelings, but I do.

I shall miss you all dearly, but I must do this, for you all, for Narnian and for myself.

Don't look for me, as I don't know where I'm going, but I know I shall never return.

I love you all, so much, especially Edmund.

Alas, my time for departure has arrived, and it is with a broken heart and tears on my cheeks, that I say farewell for the last time.

Goodbye, my Kings and Queens,

Alena.

I shall drop my title, so I can blend in with whomever I meet.

P.S

Peter, I stole a map from your room – I hope you don't mind.

Also, please forget me. You all will be better off without me. Though it breaks me, you too, Edmund, can find someone more suitable to court, but my heart will always belong to you.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the grass, next to a smouldering fire.

I sat up and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I stood up and began to wrap my cloak around my shoulders.

Eating an apple from one of my bags, I decided to look at the map I had taken with me, so see where I could possibly go.

After throwing away my apple core, I decided to go further into the Western Woods. I woke up Jack, gave him something to eat and packed up. I kicked dirt onto the fire, something I picked up from the movies, to stop it from burning. I then, with less difficulty than before, mounted up onto Jack and together, we headed further into the Western Woods.

We rode on for hours, stopping a few times to rest, eat, drink or check the map.

Finally, when the sky was beginning to show signs of drawing closer to the evening, we stumbled upon a small clearing. In the clearing, stood a tall metal post, with a light flickering in the top.

I dismounted Jack and stood by him, reaching into one of the bags. I pulled out my sword and strapped it around my waist, before turning back to the metal post.

I took a few steps towards it, feeling slightly nervous, but safer with my sword around my waist.

As I drew closer to it, I reached out and felt the cold metal under my fingertips.

Something in the back of mind knew what it was, but I had to think deeply for a few moments, before the word 'lamppost' sprung to my mind.

Suddenly, a torrent of memories of England, my family and my home flooded my mind. I stumbled back a few steps as I tried to process everything.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten my friends, my home, and my family. I had been in Narnia too long to think about them. I had been thinking that Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian were my family, but with the way they acted today, I doubt that they thought the same.

"Poor child," the ice-cold voice was back.

I spun around and drew my sword out, holding it poised to attack.

"Who's there?"

"You should know me by now, my dear."

"I am not your dear," I tried not to think about whom the voice belonged to.

"Oh but you are, you see, your mind is mine, I am always with you and I shall never leave."

I spun around, trying to see if she was anywhere near me and if I could strike at her.

"Where are you?" I called out cautiously.

Her icy laugh filled the air, before something bashed my head painfully and I black out.

* * *

I tried to fight through the thick haze of unconsciousness, wanting to wake up. I used all my might, but it was to no avail. However, I managed to flutter my eyelids, in an attempt to open them.

"Is she waking?"

"No, she's still out cold; you really hit her hard."

"I wasn't sure how much strength I would have to use to knock her out, so I used all my strength."

"Hmm...I supposed it gives us more time; I do need to make sure they little monarchs won't flicker back to her side when they see her, so that is good. See to it that as soon as she wakes she is brought to me."

"Yes, my Queen."

I heard the voices and their conversation, but because I was still so tired, I couldn't make sense of what they were talking about, or who they were. Feeling my remaining strength begin to evaporate rapidly, I gave up and chose to fall into blackness once more.

* * *

The second time I woke, I found it much easier to clear my mind fully of the haze and blackness inside it, allowing me to fully wake up.

The first thing I realised was that I was lying down on my side, on some sort of damp yet rough ground, with my wrists bound together and my ankles tied up behind me.

The second thing was that, wherever I was, it stank of sweat, urine and other foul things.

My eyes flickered open of their own accord, finally free from the heavy drowsiness. I tried to see where I was to t it was too dark. As my eyes grew accustomed to the little light there was, I realised I was lying on the bare ground in a small tent.

I managed, after a few attempts, to sit up, despite the fact that I was unable to use my arms and legs properly.

However, as if I made the loudest noise anyone could imagine, the tent flap lifted and a large, grey Minotaur walked (well, stomped) in.

"Your presence is demanded now that you are awake," it told me in a gruff voice.

I thought for a moment that it was going to use its axe to chop the ropes that bound my hands and feet together, but to my relief, it just untied them. However, it grabbed me and began to pull me out of the tent by my upper arms.

"Hey, I can walk," I said angrily, but received no response.

The Minotaur dragged me through the camp, which I saw was quite large. As we passed by the many creatures, they all stopped what they were doing to stare at me, as if I was something in a zoo.

The feeling of having strange creatures staring at me reminded me of when I first arrived in Narnia. The time when I ran through the village, with all the Narnians staring at me in shock, before I was caught by the Centaurs.

I felt my eyes begin to burn and well up with the happy memories that flooded into my head. I angrily wiped at them, not wanting anyone in the camp to see and think I was crying because I had been caught.

Finally, I was brought in front of a large, white tent and pushed onto my knees. The creatures surrounded me, but left an open area in front of the entrance to the tent and left six feet of room all around me.

I looked up at the tent entrance, when the Minotaur left me, as the flap began to flutter slightly. It then fully opened and the person I detested the most stepped out and into the open.

"You!" I gasped.

The White Witch, stood with her hair back and in a white dress, smirked down at me and took a few steps towards me.

"Yes, my dear. Did you really think you could escape me?" she asked me, in a mocking tone.

I said nothing, but straightened my back and glared at her.

"The silent treatment? Pity, I was going to give you a surprise as well."

My glare lessened, as I grew curious as to what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing, you'll see later," she replied, infuriatingly ending the conversation.

However, when I thought she had finished, I realised she had only begun. She began to walk around me slowly, darting glances between her army and me.

"Look at her; she's supposed to be the one to defeat me for the last time," she sneered. "And yet, here she is, battered and in my camp, trapped here."

At her last statement, the creatures surrounding us roared and jeered at me.

"And the people she trusts, she loves, are now with us! More importantly, they are the ones who will do me a favour, by eliminating Alena, forever."

"What?"

Everything went silent at my gasp, from the loud roars to nothing at one word.

The White Witch smiled and laughed, walking towards me.

"I keep on forgetting, you don't know how we knew you would leave, do you? But I'm sure you'll love to see the people who will kill you."

She reached out and brushed my cheek with her icy fingers. Instinctively, I flinched away from her touch. She smirked at me, before turning her head and calling to her general.

"General," a large, black Minotaur took a step forwards. "Show Alena, here, the ones who will face her in her last battle."

The general nodded and walked off, towards another, slightly smaller tent, which stood beside the White Witch's tent. He walked inside the tent, and then there was silence for a minute, before the tent flap moved.

"No," I cried out quietly, seeing the people who walked out of the tent after the Minotaur.

The five humans walked forwards until they stood about two feet in front of me, all with blank expressions on their faces as they stared down at me.

"See Alena, these are the ones who will kill you," the White Witch grinned.

I tried to look away, but she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at them.

"Look, Alena, the people you trusted will be the ones to kill you," she said, lowly. "Do you really think that you could do what Aslan couldn't?"

I wrenched my head out of her hand and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Pardon?"

At my word, the White Witch's smirk left her face and her expression became sour. She stood up sharply, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Oh don't act like you don't know, it's getting annoying now," she murmured something to herself.

I had my gaze on the ground in front of me, refusing to believe that the people I loved and lived with had betrayed me as such.

A distraction, in the form of a hag shuffling into the circle, caused the low chatter of the creatures around us to silence themselves once more.

"My Queen," here, the hag bowed elaborately. "I have news, concerning the prophecy, and it is not good."

"Alright, I'll see you in the tent," the White Witch then turned to smirk at me again. "Storlem, take Alena back to her tent, and make sure she is well catered for. After all, she is to become the Queen in my place."

The last part of the sentence was dripping with mockery and sarcasm, but before I could form a reply, the large grey Minotaur who untied me earlier grabbed me again and began to haul me back to my tent.

"I have legs," I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking with my head held high to the tent.

Once inside, I was bound to the wooden tent pole by several ropes. One went around my shoulders, another went around my abdomen, and the last one kept my hands together. As if that wasn't enough, Storlem began to walk out of the tent, before hesitating, turning back to me and gagging me with a rough piece of grey cloth.

"Enjoy your stay, future Queen," it laughed, walking out of the tent.

The flap closed and darkness consumed the tent. I listened to make sure no one was outside the tent, before allowing tears to spill out of my eyes.

I stifled my cries, but the silent sobs shook my body so much, the tent pole moved slightly. I suddenly had an idea of how to escape, but it was ruined when I realised that someone was bound to notice me escaping the camp, since it was so busy.

Allowing my fear to take over my body, I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them, welcoming sleep to put me at rest, even for a short time.

* * *

**And there was chapter 15 – I hope you're all enjoying the plot twist. I would like to hear what you think has happened, what Alena is supposed to do for Aslan and who the five people are. **

**I do know where this is going, and I have not caused all the monarchs to go out of character for no reason. Believe me, there is a huge reason for it all.**

**If you're wondering what Alena is supposed to do for Aslan, that'll be explained in future chapters.**

**Sorry for the delay and the fact that it is very short, but I had a writer's block and I have been concentrating on schoolwork.**

**Another chapter should be out by the end of the month, but the updates won't be as frequent now due to the amount of homework I have been given.**

**Keep reading,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


	14. The Truth, The Night and 'Duelling'

**Hello all, and thank you for reading 'The Call'; it really makes me happy.**

**Thanks to these, people whom review/favourite/subscribed:**

**georgiagirl15**

**protozoa-weirdness**

**rogue4ever**

**Pinion King**

**earth17**

**QueenofBooks1998**

**lexiloo718**

**WoW4145**

**Remember September**

**klspun**

**ILuvZero and Pocky yum**

**cupcakeluv95**

**HAnnk**

**Bchsparkle**

**Edward Lover 1817**

**saraxrawrr**

**sowhatifImaninja**

**WingedHybrid**

**Tatty and Dragons**

**4ever.**

**lovelyvampire93**

**Sonny13**

**The Violet Queen**

**lollzie**

**Xxanimeangel12013xx**

**BlackRoseRed92**

**MyNameisColleen**

**( )**

**Gelly69**

**lusciiousx3hsm**

**madluv**

**Kenzie Pevensie-Winchester**

**sissam93**

**saraluv**

**Zoey303**

**NatNarniaSuiteLifeKH1997**

**cottloverforver**

**Princess of Narnia 1192**

**Lift the Wings**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**Shadow Ride**

**Is you heart in the game**

**LuvYa4ever**

**redmistroxs**

**ThePenThatPaintedTheSun**

**harrypotterfreak1234**

**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness**

**FelipeMarcusThomas**

**josie95**

**Noel Ardnek**

**Avrey246**

**Tabbyheart**

**xEmmaPevensiePendragonx**

**The Rose of Venus**

**Strange Ghost Eyes**

**Zoa-lii**

**eldest fangirl**

**Alyss Madigan**

**I am so sorry for the big delay – I ran out of inspiration, but got the DVD for 'The Voyage of The Dawn Treader' and whilst on my two weeks holiday was able to write down some more chapters. ****I warn you now; the story does get more mature around the middle. I feel that the rating should stay at 'T' as it isn't graphic and is subtle, but the warning is there.**

**Therefore, here is chapter 14 of 'The Call.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

* * *

_I stifled my cries, but the silent sobs shook my body so much, the tent pole moved slightly. I suddenly had an idea of how to escape, but it was ruined when I realised that someone was bound to notice me escaping the camp, since it was so busy._

_Allowing my fear to take over my body, I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them, welcoming sleep to put me at rest, even for a short time._

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me roughly.

"Get up, my Queen wishes to see you," a large ogre-like creature snarled at me, lifting its scarred hand away from me.

I sat up, scrubbed the dried tears off my cheeks and climbed to my feet. I wasn't upset that I was captured and being held hostage in the White Witch's camp, no, it was due to the fact that five people whom I cherished and loved had turned against me and betrayed me to pure evil herself.

I followed the ogre out the tent, who gave me a particularly hard shove when he thought I wasn't walking fast enough, all the way up to the White Witch's tent.

"Wait here," the ogre ordered me, before thumping into the tent, the covers billowing with his entrance.

As I stood and waited, I looked around the campsite, only to see that there was almost no activity going on; everyone appeared to be sleeping in their tents, despite the lateness of the day.

The sound of approaching footsteps made me turn my head to see who was coming up behind me. As I saw the figure, my mouth parted in a slight gasp and my eyes welled with tears once more.

"Edmund?"

Edmund's brown eyes locked on mine, but there were no longer filled with the spark they had whenever he saw me; instead, they remained cold and emotionless, much like his expression.

"What do you want?"

I flinched back at his voice, recoiling as if he had just struck me across my face.

"What has she done to you?" I looked up at him with sadness.

"She has made me see things in a clearer light; she has told us of the prophecy, and of the real reason why you're here," he replied.

"I-I-I don't understand...I don't know anything about a prophecy o-o-or why I'm even here."

"Don't play dumb; you were sent here to destroy the monarchy, intending to kill my fellow rulers and me. The White Witch warned us of this just in time, so you didn't have the chance to kill us."

"No! That's a lie; you know it is Edmund. I would never hurt you, I..." I trailed off, not knowing how to phrase my thoughts.

"You what? You love me?" he sneered. "I know you don't; you just did it to get close to us, to get the secrets you wanted."

"She's put you under a spell," I gasped, realising why Edmund, Caspian and his siblings were acting so coldly towards me, and why they were serving the White Witch.

"Who? The White Witch?" Edmund let out a short laugh. "No, it was more like you did that, to my family."

"I need to stop it, to make you see the truth..." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"You still believe that?" Edmund's voice was dripping with mockery.

I looked up at him and then, before I could realise what I was doing, I took a step forwards and planted my lips on his. I felt hope flare up inside my body and his lips responded to mine and his arms slowly began to move from his sides to my hips.

However, before anything else could happen, he pushed me back a few steps. I looked up into his eyes and saw, to my surprise, there was a flicker of the spark back in them.

"What are you doing?" an icy voice split the silence in the air.

I spun around and saw the White Witch was standing in the entrance to her tent, fury emblazoned on her face for all to see. She stalked forwards towards me and slapped me hard across my jaw. I flinched back, my cheek burning from the slap.

"Just what did you think kissing Edmund would do?" the White Witch asked me, a smirk flitting across her lips.

I looked back at Edmund, but my hopes shattered when I saw he was cold and emotionless once more, along with Caspian, Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"You can't beat me, my dear; even Aslan cannot help you now."

As I looked down, I heard a warm, majestic voice in my head, and I recognised it immediately.

_You can defeat her, young one, just do what your heart tells you and I will be there for you._

Aslan's voice made me feel stronger than I had since I arrived at the camp.

"I challenge you to a duel."

The camp froze as they all processed my words.

"What?" the White Witch turned around with a snarl on her face.

"I said, I challenge you to a duel," I repeated. "Unless you're scared."

The general stepped forwards with a growl.

"Her majesty is not scared of a foolish girl, like yourself."

"Then she should have no reason to refuse me."

"I accept the challenge," the White Witch looked at me.

"Fine then, at dawn tomorrow, we'll fight," I said.

"In the clearing, just south of the camp," she added. "Loss means total surrender."

I gave her a curt no, which caused a cruel smile to form on her face.

"Let our prisoner have some time to train on her own; she'll need it to even have a chance."

* * *

Later that evening, I stood in a small field, after training for hours.

I had sent a letter to the castle, as a small robin, called Jeffers, followed me to the camp after I had been taken there.

The letter told my most trusted friends what was going on and what I was going to do; I had also told them to bring an army in time for dawn tomorrow. They were to wait in the forests and watch the duel. I had a feeling that whether I won or lost, the White Witch's army would attack Narnia, so I made sure we would have the upper hand by surprising them.

I lunged forward with my sword, and attacked an invisible enemy. I had been allowed my sword to train with; I did this by pretending someone was fighting me, so I was able to work on my techniques, such as balance. However, to get the full effect, I needed someone to actually be there, but I knew that was impossible.

My arms and legs soon grew tired and I had to relax for a bit.

I sat on a rock, which was based near four others. The rocks covered a small clearing, about eight or nine feet long, and the same distance wide.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and leant back slightly, hugging one leg to my chest. I bit back tears as I thought of all the happy memories I had before I looked into that pool. I thought of the first kiss I shared with Edmund, in my bedroom all those nights ago. My eyes closed as I replied that night's events in my mind.

"Alena," the familiar husky voice, now cold and emotionless, interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up, opening my eyes, and saw the person my happy memories centred around.

Edmund was striding through the long grass towards me. He wore a black tunic, leather body Protector, grey breeches and black boots. Even though he was loyal to the White Witch, he still looked handsome and my heart still fluttered madly in my chest.

"I have been sent to make sure you don't run off," he said, stopping in front of me.

I slid down the rock slightly, sitting on the very edge of it.

"I won't run away," I replied, looking him in the eye.

"Good," he began to move away, but I caught his shoulders.

"What's happened to you?" I asked in a soft whisper.

His brown eyes sparked with emotion ever so slightly.

"Nothing."

"But I love you."

This time, more emotion flooded in his eyes. I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his once more. He responded quicker this time, and wrapped his arms around me. I twisted my hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I pulled him closer by wrapping my legs around his waist, so he was flush against me. He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss.

"I shouldn't...but I want this so much," he said, his voice barely above nothing.

"Then don't fight it," I replied.

Edmund crushed his mouth against mine, whilst hoisting me into the air.

The next thing I knew, I was being gently laid down on the grass, with Edmund hovering over me. As his kissed trailed over my collarbone, I tilted my head back and opened my eyes. We were lying down in the small clearing, hidden by the rocks I had been sat on earlier.

I hazily recalled shedding our clothes, but I definitely remembered the feeling of our bare skin sliding against each other.

Edmund kissed me heavily, just as he slowly slid inside me. I tensed up, but when he began moving gently against me, the pain eased off and was soon replaced by a burning sensation I found myself wanting more of.

Gasps and moans left my mouth without my consent, as did Edmund's name a few times. Edmund was the same, but his voice was deeper and huskier than I had ever heard it go before.

As his movements grew deeper and more penetrating, a knot began to form in my abdomen.

At the last possible second, the feeling of absolute pleasure and serenity flooded through my body when the knot released. At the same time, Edmund tilted his head back and moaned lowly, before collapsing on top of me; both of us spent.

His weight was not suffocating, but felt just right and mean to be. I curled into his arms, trying to control my hectic breathing pattern.

"I love you, I love you," Edmund repeated quietly, pressing kisses to my neck in between each phrase.

"I know," I whispered into his hair, wrapping my fingers around the curvature of his head. I stared up at the inky black sky, beginning to show some hints of paler blue, signalling the new day was drawing near.

"We should get changed," Edmund's voice broke through the haze of calmness.

I agreed with him and began to slide my clothes back on, as he did at the same time. I tugged my last boot on and looked at Edmund, who was fully dressed once more.

He pulled me into a hug, before falling gently to the floor; making sure, I fell with him.

"Sleep, my sweet Alena," he murmured lovingly into my hair. "Sleep."

My heart swelled with pride as I realised the spell on Edmund was gone, at least, temporarily. I lay beside him, my head on his shoulder and with his arms around me, keeping me safely in his embrace. Edmund's breathing soon slowed down, telling me that he had fallen asleep quickly.

Just as I was about to join him, I suddenly remembered about the duel against the White Witch.

I looked up and saw more time had passed than I had originally thought; the stars had gone and the red light of the rising sun was filtering into the sky; it was nearly dawn.

I pressed a kiss to Edmund's cheek and gently untangled myself from his arms. I picked up my sword and fastened it around my waist, before turning and looking back at Edmund, who was still peacefully asleep on the grass.

"Goodbye, my love," I whispered, before striding out of the field to the clearing, ready to face my fate.

* * *

I stood in the grass, facing the White Witch, ready to fight her.

"The duel will be to the death, and you know the consequences of victory," the general announced. "And begin!"

I unsheathed my sword and took a few paces forwards. I wore a red long-sleeved tunic, underneath a chainmail tunic with flared sleeves that flared just below my elbows, a leather corset, brown trousers and dark brown boots. To give me extra protection, I wore silver armour on my shoulders, arms and legs, as well as armour gloves and a helmet.

My eyes narrowed at the White Witch, as she smirked back at me, wearing a long dress of chainmail and an ice white tunic around her torso.

"Get ready to die," she mocked, before lunging at me.

I blocked her sword, but jumped back, more cautious than before. I leapt over her next strike, aimed at my legs, and then swung at her myself. It caught her shoulder and she fell off balance. Before I could attack her once more, she knocked my legs out from under me. I hit the floor heavily, due to my armour, and was partially winded. I scrambled to my feet and narrowly missed the White Witch's sword, which sliced by my ear. I turned and, whilst gasping for breath, swung my sword sharply, hitting the side of the White Witch. She inhaled sharply, before attacking me with more vigour. I swung my sword, making it hit the White Witch's with every strike she swung at me. I was soon able to twist her sword out of her hands, so it fell in the grass a small way away from us.

However, instead of surrendering, she gave me an evil smile.

"Attack Narnia, and leave none alive!" she yelled to her army, who had been watching the duel at one end of the clearing.

Suddenly, a cry of 'For Narnia!' came from the trees on the other end of the clearing, and the Narnian army surged forwards.

The duelling grounds stood in the centre of the clearing, so the armies clashed together around us.

I looked around, but suddenly remembered the White Witch. I turned back, ready to finish her off, but saw she was blocked by Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, who all had their weapons drawn.

I faltered and stared at the five people I had considered my family.

"Not so brave now, are you?" the White Witch taunted.

I ignored her as she carried on with the mockery, and decided to address the five monarchs to try to get them back onto the sides of the Narnians once and for all.

"Lucy, why are you against me? You, Susan and I are like sisters to each other. Peter, Caspian; you're my brothers, so why turn on me? Edmund, what about last night?"

My words seemed to spark something off, as emotion began to show in their eyes.

"What are you doing?" the White Witch snarled as the five monarchs took a few steps towards me, lowering their weapons and showing emotion on their faces.

As Edmund reached out for my hands, I saw the White Witch lunge at him with a fallen sword.

"No," I gasped, pulling Edmund behind me and blocking the sword.

I felt the sword pierce my chest, just above my heart, causing a searing pain to shoot through my body.

As I fell to the floor, everything began to blur around me.

Before I gave in to the darkness, I heard a lion's roar, shattering this world.

* * *

With a yell and a deep gasp of air, I surfaced and pushed my hair away from my face. I looked around and saw I had fallen in the pool I was looking in earlier.

* * *

**Okay then, for people who didn't understand – none of that happened! She looked into the pool and fell in, so anything after the first time she looked inside it never happened – it was all a dream-like vision.**

**It's explained fully in the next chapter, but that is a brief summary.**

**Once more, I am sorry for the wait, but I should be updating once every two-three weeks (I have a lot of homework).**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


	15. The Lion, The Game and 'Intimate'

**I hope you liked the twist in the last chapter – it's explained more at the start of the 15****th**** chapter of The Call.**

**I've decided to not put down the name of everyone who has reviewed, favourite or subscribed as it is taking up too much of the page. I'll save it until the epilogue where I'll thank EVERYONE.**

**This chapter, as the one before, does have some mature content in, but as before, it is subtle and stays rated 'T'.**

**I do not own Narnia or any of the characters that belong to the story – they belong to C.S Lewis and no financial profit is made from this story.**

* * *

_With a yell and a deep gasp of air, I surfaced and pushed my hair away from my face. I looked around and saw I had fallen in the pool I was looking in earlier._

* * *

I managed to pull myself out and lay on the cave floor, tired and confused. A golden light seemed to fill the cave, so I sat up to see what, or who, was causing the light to glow.

"Aslan," I breathed, seeing the golden lion pacing silently towards me.

"Your thoughts have been dark, young one," he said, his eyes seemed to look sad and forlorn, as if my thoughts had wounded him.

"I'm sorry," I hung my head in sorrow. "But, Aslan, what is that pool?"

"This pool shows us our darkest fears, thoughts and wishes," he explained, and I felt a blush cover my cheeks when I realised what he was talking about by 'darkest wishes'. "And it can corrupt innocent and good people, such as yourself."

"So, none of that ever happened?"

"Nay, dear one, the five monarchs know you are down at the beach still; no time has passed since you looked into this pool for the first time."

I partly relieved that none of the past events had ever happened, but I was also slightly upset, as the...passionate...night I had shared with Edmund did not exist.

"How come I heard the White Witch's voice; she was calling me to the pool, which is what made me discover it."

"Jadis will always try to return," Aslan looked at me. "But it is up to people like you to stop her."

"Alena?"

I heard Edmund call me, outside the cave and on the beach. I looked in the direction of the cave entrance, and the longing must have shown in my eyes, since Aslan chuckled.

"Return to your loved one, my dear."

"Thank you," I said, hugging the great lion and burying my face in his mane, before picking up my skirts and running out of the cave to where Edmund was.

* * *

"Alena, why are you soaking wet?" Edmund asked me as I drew closer to him.

"I fell into a small pool," I lied quickly.

"Where was the pool?"

"Um...no where important."

"Are you sure?" Edmund raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes," I agreed quickly. "No, why are you down here?"

Edmund closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Am I not allowed to spend some time alone with you?" he asked, burying his face in my neck.

I giggled as he began pressing kisses to the exposed skin there. I curled my arms around his neck and tilted my head back. Edmund pulled away and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you," I said, without thinking.

"What?" Edmund froze.

I realised that I had told the 'dream Edmund' that I loved him, when I was in the pool, and that this Edmund didn't know.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered, pulling away from Edmund. "I need to go."

I turned and left Edmund on the beach, whilst trying to fight away tears.

However, as I got halfway up the beach, someone tackled me into the sand. I writhed about and was ready to scream, when I recognised the laugh of the person who tackled me.

"Calm down Alena, it's just me."

"Edmund, what are you doing?" I growled, turning over so I could see him.

"You left, why?" he asked me.

I looked away, biting my lip in sadness.

"I know what you said," he began.

"Then why did you act the way you did?" I interrupted him.

He surprised me by laughing, so I hit his shoulder rather hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I always thought that I'd be the first one to admit that I love you, and not the other way round."

I looked at Edmund in shock, the breath having left my throat.

"You-you...?"

"Yes, I love you too," Edmund nodded.

I reached up and pulled his head down, so he lips touched mine. As Edmund deepened the kiss, I felt the same pressure, build in my abdomen, which I had felt during my time in the pool. I held onto Edmund's shoulders and used my strength to flip us over, so I was on top of him, my legs either side of his waist. One of my hands was supporting my weight beside Edmund's head, whilst the other was on his shoulder. Edmund had one hand on my lower back and the other in my hair. The hand on Edmund's shoulder trailed down his side, until it reached the hem of his tunic, where I began tugging at the material. Suddenly, Edmund broke the kiss and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?"

I pulled away and sat up, but still sat gently on Edmund.

"Sorry," I hung my head, letting my hair hide my face.

Edmund sat up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"There's no need to apologise, I was just wondering; you've never done anything like that before."

"I just felt like it..." I trailed into silence. "But if you didn't like it, then..."

"No!" Edmund's outburst made me jump. "I mean, I liked it, but don't you think it's going a bit fast?"

"I suppose so," I sighed.

Edmund kissed my nose, and put his hands on my waist.

"Let's head back; I'm sure Susan and Lucy will be dying to hear that we've finally admitted we love each other, now."

I giggled at his expression and got to my feet. I held my hand out and pulled Edmund to his feet, albeit difficultly.

Hand in hand, we walked up the beach and in the direction of Cair Paravel.

* * *

"You know, if you think about it, I was the one who caused us to discover Narnia," Peter said, at the dinner table that evening, in the private room.

Lucy snorted, earning a reprimanding look from Susan, and put her fork down.

"Actually, I think you'll find that _I _found the wardrobe."

"Yes," Edmund cut in, "but if I hadn't hidden in the curtains first, you wouldn't have found the wardrobe, so all the claim goes to me."

"Well if I hadn't thought of the idea to get fresh air, then we wouldn't have played cricket, Edmund wouldn't have broken the window and Mrs. Macready wouldn't have chased us, so we would have carried on thinking Lucy was a liar," Susan added. "And _I _won that game of hide-and-seek."

"No you didn't!"

"The game didn't actually end!"

An outburst of shouting broke out, causing Caspian to exchange a glance with me.

"Right!" Edmund slammed his fist on the table. "Let's have another game of hide-and-seek!"

"Now?" Susan's eyebrows rose, as she spoke.

"Yes, now," Edmund nodded. "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Susan replied sharply.

"That's settled then; Peter, you count to one hundred whilst the rest of us hide," Lucy stood up.

"Pardon?" I choked on my water.

However, no one paid any attention to me.

"Come on," Susan grabbed Caspian's hand as she stood.

"Alena, you're in too," Edmund said, holding his hand out towards me.

Slightly confused, I took it and allowed him to help me to my feet.

"One...two...three..." Peter began counting as the five of us left the room and split up in the main hall.

"Why am I coming with you?" I asked Edmund, as he led me down a side corridor. "I thought we were supposed to hide separately."

"We are, but why can't we hide in the same place accidentally?"

I paused slightly, but Edmund just pulled me further into the castle.

We dawdled along the corridors, dodging Peter when we heard his footsteps, until we found the perfect hiding place.

It was the sill of a large window, in the west side of the castle, by a corridor of paintings. Edmund promised me that no one would find us, since the paintings were by an artist who was deemed as a 'crazy Lady-in-waiting'.

The sill Edmund and I sat on was large enough for us to stretch our legs out on. I sat in Edmund's lap, with my legs, bent, either side of him.

Edmund was making me giggle by pressing light kisses to all the scars or wound marks on my arms – and there were a lot due to my carelessness.

"How did you get this one?" Edmund asked me, holding my right arm.

My blue sleeve was pushed up to my elbow, and Edmund was examining a scar on the inside of my forearm.

"I got that when I tried to read a book and walk through a garden of roses – the bleeding didn't stop for two days," I explained.

Edmund let out a chuckle, before gently kissing it. His lips hovered above my skin, making it tingle, before slowly kissing the skin again. He sat up and pulled on my arm, so I was leaning against his chest. I tilted my head up and closed the distance between our lips. Edmund's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me further onto his lap. I wound my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Edmund deepened the kiss; opening my lips with his.

"Ed!"

"Alena!"

I jumped at the yells and, with a shriek, fell off the sill and onto the marble floor. I looked up at the people who had yelled, and felt a deep blush cover my cheeks. A laughing Lucy, grinning Susan, smirking Caspian and disgusted Peter were standing a few metres away from the windowsill I had been on a few moments before.

Edmund jumped off the sill and landed beside me. With a faint redness on his cheeks, he helped me to my feet and kept a hold of my hands.

"The point of hide-and-seek is that you had separately," Peter sighed. "Not sit together and kiss."

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling bashful.

Edmund, however, was the complete opposite of me.

"Does this mean we win? Since you're found the others," he asked Peter.

Lucy, who had calmed her laughter down, began giggling at her brother's comment, whilst Peter's eyes narrowed. His smile, though, showed us that he found it funny too.

"I guess so," he replied.

"Let's play again!" yelled Lucy, causing the others to grimace.

* * *

I sat next to Edmund on a grassy hill, both of us watching the sunset together. I had spent the previous hour telling Edmund what happened when I was in the pool.

At first, Edmund had reacted badly, by shouting at me for how stupid I was and then telling me I was never to go out on my own again. I had shouted back at him, until I realised he was just wanting to keep me safe, so I kept quiet until he calmed down.

"So, what else happened?" Edmund asked me, in between bites of soft, buttered bread, roasted peppers and tomatoes and venison. "You didn't tell me what we spoke about the night before the duel."

A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I remembered the intimate night.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Edmund chucked me gently under my chin, as I avoided his gaze.

"Well, we didn't really talk much," I admitted.

"Why?" Edmund's brow furrowed.

"We...well...said we loved each other...and that led to...other...things..."

Edmund looked confused for a few moments, until realisation flickered in his eyes.

"Oh, we..."

"Yes."

A silence passed, so I picked up a piece of bread and nibbled on it.

"How unfair."

I looked up at Edmund, startled by his outburst.

"Sorry?"

"I don't think it's fair that you get all the memories and feelings," he said nonchalantly eating some venison.

"Edmund!" I felt my face heat up in a full blush.

He looked over at me and grinned when he saw how red my face was. Wordlessly, he held his hand out to me, so I took it and allowed him to help me to my feet.

I realised how handsome he looked in the setting sun, as he pulled me gently to him. His brown hair glinted with hints of bronze and his brown eyes were sparkling with love and hints of something else.

He pressed his lips to mine fervently, and I gladly responded. I tugged on his hair as he explored my mouth avidly. He let out a small groan as I pressed myself flush against him, winding my arms around his shoulders. He broke the kiss, allowing us both to breathe, before trailing smaller kisses down my neck.

"Alena, how about we move away from here and to somewhere more private?" he asked me, his voice going huskier and his eyes going darker.

With a smile on my face, I slipped my hand into his and tugged him in the direction of the castle.

Both of us laughing, we ran through the corridors until we reached his room. We threw the doors open, before slamming them shut again.

I looked at him with a smile on my face, before Edmund crushed me against him and pulled me into a dizzying kiss. Our hands were tugging at each other's clothing, anxious to be free of the restrictive prison. As soon as my dress hit the floor, with both of us left in our underwear, Edmund scooped me up and carried me to the bed. I lay on my back with Edmund hovering over me as we shrugged off the last articles of clothing.

In an instant, Edmund was kissing me again, his mouth demanding and our hands roaming, caressing and temping. Edmund then thrust into me, and I felt the same stinging pain as before. As our hips began to rock, creating a delicious motion, the pain gradually died down and was replaced by the fire in my abdomen that I wanted more of.

Moans filled the room as a pace built, and so did the passion.

As I let loose, I groaned Edmund's name, before he collapsed on me, breathing out my name as he finished as well.

"I love you, so much," I murmured to him, as we hugged under the covers.

"I love you too," Edmund replied.

Soon after our exchange and consummation of our love, I slipped into a deep slumber, with Edmund following soon after.

* * *

**And there was chapter 15 of 'The Call'. I know it's shorter than other chapters, but it was right to end there.**

**The next chapter begins to introduce The Voyage of The Dawn Treader, which will be following the movie. I'll be making some changes to the end of The Voyage of The Dawn Treader, but it's so it all fits in with my plotline.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**


	16. The Morning, The Quarrell and 'Markets'

**Okay then, so thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/subscribed.**

**In this chapter, I come up with the possible idea of Peter's love interest (bearing in mind she'll be more confident than she's shown, since I haven't really had her in that much). So please tell me what you think of her, or if you don't like her, send me an idea of your own and I'll consider it as an option.**

**Enjoy reading, and next chapter – The Voyage of The Dawn Treader! (This is why this chapter is relatively short again."**

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the open window. Sitting up, I stretched and held the covers to my bare body. When I saw the sheets next to me were empty, I looked around until I saw the balcony doors were open.

"Edmund?" I called out, running a hand through my hair.

A familiar brown haired man walked into the room, wearing breeches and an un-tucked loose shirt, with messy hair.

"Good morning," he smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. "How're you feeling?"

"Never better," I replied, stretching and lying across the pillows on my back, with the covers still over me.

He leant down and pressed a kiss to my lips before sitting up again.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked me, gesturing to a silver tray with a pot of tea, two cups, two saucers, several spoons and a bowl of sugar, sat atop the desk.

"Who brought that up?" I asked him.

"Dear Mrs. Carter," Edmund replied, as he strode over to the tray. "She nearly had a heart attack when she saw I had bedded a 'Young Maiden'." Edmund put on a croaky voice as he spoke the last two words.

I giggled as brought a cup of tea over to me. I sat up, tucking the covers under my armpits, and took it gratefully and sipped at the hot, sugary liquid.

As Edmund sat on the bed beside me, I draped my legs over his, making sure my torso was still covered.

Edmund and I sat in comfortable silence, as we drank our tea and fondly recalled last night's memories.

I finished my tea and leant across the bed to put it on the side table to the right of me.

"So," Edmund began, putting his finished tea down and placing a hand on the exposed skin of my thigh, making a knot begin to form in my abdomen once more.

"So?" I repeated, looking at him and trying to fight the feeling of lust running through my veins at that moment.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I responded, stretching my arms again.

"I have an idea," he said, throwing his left leg across mine, trapping them to the bed as he leaned forwards to rest his forehead against mine.

I brushed my lips against his lightly, before leaning back and lying down on the pillows.

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed, we have to get up."

Grudgingly, Edmund agreed, but asked the maid, who came up to collect the tray, to fetch a dress for me.

I recognised her as Amorea, so I waved to her, smiling brightly. She nodded courteously to me, before taking the tray and walking out of the room.

"Who's that?" Edmund asked me, as he began lacing up his shirt.

"Amorea, a very nice servant, why?"

"Is she married?"

"Nope."

"Engaged?"

"No."

"In a courtship?"

"For goodness sake, why?"

"She didn't blush when she saw me in my shirt and breeches, almost in my underwear."

"Ed! Why should she blush? And why should you care?" I huffed.

"Because of my dashing good looks," Edmund joked, before going serious. "Do you think her affections lie with someone else? And I _don't _care, I'm just curious."

"From what I've heard from other maids chatting together, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like any of the village men or male servants. But why is it important?"

Edmund stared at the door, until a spark of recognition flared in his eyes.

"That's the maid Peter's been getting to bring our letters to us when we spend the day in the study. Come to think about it, he's been dreaming about her too. When he falls asleep during our study days, he starts muttering the name 'Amorea' in his sleep. And I'm pretty sure he's been meeting up with her in private, too."

I spluttered, looking at Edmund in utter disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"I listen to the maid's gossiping when walking through the corridors," he replied smugly, knowing something that I didn't.

"That's so sweet," I grinned, clapping my hands together happily.

"But against the law," Edmund muttered, looking very unhappy.

"What?"

"There's a silly law, passed ages ago, one of the first to be made, saying that no royal may marry anyone under their title."

"That's stupid," I said, horrified at the thought that Peter and Amorea could never get together. "I mean, it would be lovely for Peter to marry Amorea, as they'd make such beautiful children and I'd love to have her as a sister in law!"

"Alena!" Edmund said sharply. "We don't even know if they like each other like that anyway."

"Oh yeah," I said, slightly crestfallen.

"But that doesn't mean we can't enlist the help of Susan, Caspian and Lucy to help us get them together."

With a squeal of delight, I grabbed the front of Edmund's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him deeply and passionately.

A knock on the door made us pull apart, slightly breathless and flushed.

"Come in," I called, pushing Edmund off me and making sure I was decently covered by the sheets.

Amorea opened the door and walked in with my two-tone blue dress in her hands. It had pale blue under sleeves and under skirt, a dark blue velvet over dress with sleeves that reached my elbows where they flared out, a split down the middle of the skirt to see the under skirt and a square neckline. To top it all off, there was pale blue embroidery on the bodice and pale blue trimmings.

I thanked her as she gave the dress to me, before she walked back out of the room, after curtseying to Edmund.

I slipped the dress on, ran a brush through my hair quickly and yanked my boots on.

I looked at Edmund and saw he was wearing a blue shirt, brown breeches and black boots.

I took Edmund's outstretched hand, before winding my arm through his as we walked down the corridors, chatting about passing thoughts.

We greeted passing Narnians with smiles and gentle greetings, but mostly walked around in silence, just happy to be together.

However, the silence was broken by shouting coming from inside Caspian's study, making us stop in our tracks.

I exchanged a glance with Edmund, before he opened the doors.

* * *

Inside, Caspian was stood behind his desk; numerous pieces of parchment lying across it, and Peter stood in front of the desk, with his back towards us. Susan and Lucy stood by the window, Susan clutching at Lucy's shoulders and glaring at Caspian fiercely.

"Peter, I'm not a baby anymore, I'll be fine," Lucy said to Peter. "And Edmund and Alena will be with me, so, with Caspian as well, I'll have more than enough protection."

"Where are we going?" I asked Caspian.

"Nowhere, that's where," Peter roared at me, causing me to flinch back into Edmund's chest.

"Don't shout at Alena like that, she was only asking a question," Edmund snapped at Peter, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively.

"Caspian is planning to set off on the new ship, the Dawn Treader, to try to find the seven lost lords, his Father's old friends," Susan explained, never taking her glare off Caspian.

"What's wrong with that?" Caspian questioned.

"You're taking away half of my family," Peter slammed his fist on the desk, causing most people in the room to jump.

"I only want to bring Edmund, Alena and Lucy with me, because you and Susan are busy sorting out duties with Calormen and Archenland, you said so yourself."

"Peter, we'll be fine if we go," Edmund stepped forwards. "The crew will be trained in archery at the least, and Lucy and Alena are more than capable with fighting, along with Caspian and me. It'll be fine; we'll write to you at every chance."

I looked at Peter and saw he was close to giving up.

"Alright," Peter looked up. "When are you planning to leave?"

Susan stormed out of the room in a huff, slamming the doors with a loud bang.

"I'm guessing the courting is off for a while," Peter muttered idly.

Caspian looked crestfallen, Lucy and I glared at Peter for saying a thing like that, and Edmund looked slightly confused.

* * *

"So, we're going on a voyage, with people we don't know, to a place we don't know, to find seven Lords we don't know?" I asked Caspian as I sat in his room.

"Yeah..." Caspian answered me half-heartedly.

I looked up from the book I had been reading by the window and saw Caspian was still staring at the doors Susan had stormed out of three hours ago.

"Caspian," I put the book down and walked over to his desk, leaning on it so I could talk to him.

"Mm?" he looked up at me, finally tearing his gaze away from the door.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"She won't," he replied, looking away again.

"What makes you so sure?"

"She told me personally that she hates me, she wishes she had never met me and she has called off the courtship."

"She was probably just angry."

"She said it rather calmly, and happily, might I add."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just gave Caspian a sad look.

"I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, seemed careless about it, but when he put his head down, I could see tears were forming in his eyes.

I slid off the desk and crouched in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

"It's okay," I soothed him, stroking the backs of his hands.

"But I really liked her – I don't want to part," he said mournfully.

"But did you love her?"

"Pardon?" Caspian looked up at my question.

I repeated it for him to hear me properly, and watched as he thought it through carefully.

"No..." he trailed out, shaking his head slightly.

"See," I gave him a small smile. "It's not all that bad."

He smiled wistfully at me, before sitting up straighter.

"Thank you, I really needed someone to tell me that," he answered honestly.

"You're welcome," I replied, giving him a warm smile. "Anytime, I'll see you later; I promised to meet up with Ed."

"You're always with him," he teased as I walked to the door.

I threw him a playful glare over my shoulder, before heading out of the study.

* * *

Edmund and I had arranged to meet up at the castle gates, with a cloak and boots that I could walk comfortably in.

I walked through the courtyard until I reached the gates, where I saw Edmund leaning against one of the walls, wearing a deep blue cloak. Once he saw me, he pushed off from the wall and walked towards me, lifting me up in a hug. He pressed a kiss to my temple, before pulling back, holding my hand and starting to walk through the gates.

We walked down the street, allowing the odd cart to trundle past, to the village. We walked through the village, greeting several Narnians and even accepting a rose off one in my case, and stopped in the centre, where a large market was going on.

"Alena," Edmund spoke as I was looking at stall of pottery.

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to look at some stalls for some things for Lucy and Susan," he said.

"Okay," I smiled at him, before looking back at the vases.

* * *

I spent my time wandering about the stalls, and even making a few purchases. I bought a pretty comb for Susan, a new diary for Lucy, a signet ring for Peter (since his was wearing out) in his crest, a book about old Narnia for Caspian and a new quill and pot of ink for Edmund; his ink well was almost dry and his quill was down to its last few letters.

As I was walking away from the bookstall, a little body bumped into me, causing me to stumble slightly.

I looked down to see a young Faun had run into my legs. As I looked at her expression, I saw she looked very upset and had tears pooling in her brown eyes.

"I'm so-so-sorry," she choked out. "Please don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" I asked, stooping down to her level and crouching in front of her.

"Because I bumped into you," she replied, looking distraught.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," I promised her. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," she began to cry, so I automatically wrapped her in a hug.

"There, there; it's alright, we'll find them."

I picked her up and stood up, keeping a firm grip on her so she wouldn't fall out of my grasp.

"What's your name?" I asked her as I walked through the market, looking for any Fauns.

Surprisingly, there weren't that many, so it was hard for me to spot the younger Faun's family.

"Cora," she sniffled, her tears having stopped.

"I'll find your family, Cora."

I looked around a stall of fabrics and saw a worrying female Faun, conversing quickly with a male Faun.

"Excuse me," I began, making the two turn to look at me.

"Cora!" the female cried, holding out her arms.

Cora jumped down from my grasp and ran into her Mother's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Where did you go? Your Father and I have been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry Mummy."

Meanwhile, the Father Faun turned to look at me. He began to say something, but then his eyes widened as he realised who I was.

"Your majesty," he said, dipping into a low bow.

"No, please; I'm not a monarch so there is no need to bow," I said, holding up my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, trust me."

"But thank you for finding our daughter; I don't know what we'd have done."

"It's fine, I'm just glad she's fine now."

"We must repay you," the Mother said.

"No, you don't have to."

"We must – I own a fabric shop – I'll give you a few yards for free!"

* * *

A few minutes later, I walked out of the fabric shop with a yard of shiny silver fabric that was slightly opaque. I waved to the family, before turning and looking for Edmund in the market.

"Looking for someone?" a pair of hands covered my eyes with a laugh.

"I'm not sure, why? Are you?" I teased, giggling madly.

Edmund spun me around and pressed a kiss to my lips. We parted, so I twisted my fingers with his.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"Where were _you_?" I replied, arching my eyebrows at him.

"Somewhere private and I'm King, so I can keep secrets from you."

"Ha-ha," I rolled my eyes. "I found a young Faun, so I helped her find her family and in return I got a free yard of fabric in return."

"The people love you already, and you've not been here too long."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course, and you know it is."

I elbowed Edmund in his ribs, so he huffed and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. When he tried to deepen it, by sliding his hands down to my waist, I pulled away.

"Not in public," I scolded him with a smile.

He smiled back at me and took my hand in his, before we both wandered around the market, wondering what would happen next in our lives.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Next time – we begin The Voyage of The Dawn Treader!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**


	17. The Docks, The Map and 'Cousins'

**Thanks to all whom favourite/subscribed/reviewed my story in the last chapter.**

**This is officially the chapter where we get into The Voyage of The Dawn Treader!**

**Sorry this is short, but I had to end it here otherwise it would have gone into 5000+ words.**

**I hope you all like the next lot of chapters; I'll be following the movie, not the book, even though I love and have read the book multiple times.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I elbowed Edmund in his ribs, so he huffed and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. When he tried to deepen it, by sliding his hands down to my waist, I pulled away._

"_Not in public," I scolded him with a smile._

_He smiled back at me and took my hand in his, before we both wandered around the market, wondering what would happen next in our lives._

* * *

Two weeks later, I stood on the docks, looking at the Dawn Treader. She was a magnificent ship; she was very large, had a tall mast with a purple sail and Caspian's family crest emblazoned on it in gold, her prow was in the shape of a dragon, where someone could look out of the dragon's mouth, and her stern had the dragon's tail moulding in with the wood.

She, along with the docks, was full of life; sailors were saying goodbye to families whilst others and some servants loaded the Dawn Treader with plenty of supplies to last for a couple of months for the whole crew. The native Narnians and few humans were standing at the docks, but giving people enough room to move and load things, to see us off on the Dawn Treader's maiden voyage.

Peter and Susan were talking to Edmund and Lucy, probably saying goodbye and instructing them on several things, whilst Caspian was standing by the gangplank with Drinian, the Captain, and Tavros, the Minotaur. I believe Caspian had said they were going to be discussing where we could make port whilst on the journey.

"Excuse me, miss," a gruff voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned and moved out of the way of two sailors, who thanked me, before carrying some large barrels onto the Dawn Treader.

I wore a white shirt, light brown trousers and a leather corset with dark brown boots. My hair was down, but the front parts were pulled back, woven together with leather string at the back of my head and hung down my back with the rest of my hair.

Lucy and I, much to Susan's horror, had decided against packing dresses; we pointed out that it would be pretty hard to climb the rigging if need be, wearing a dress. Susan had given in, but was still grumbling when we were riding in the carriage to the docks.

"All crew on deck!"

The cry of the Captain made the already busy dock get even busier; the sailors said their final goodbyes and began to make their way to the Dawn Treader.

"Alena!" I turned just in time to see Susan making her way towards me, before I was engulfed in a tight hug from her. "Goodbye, and stay safe."

"Bye Su," I smiled, letting go of her.

I looked at Peter, who quickly picked me up in a hug.

"Goodbye, sister," he said, kissing my forehead. "And as Susan said, stay safe."

"I will," I promised.

"No, I mean, stay _safe_," he reiterated, raising an eyebrow.

It took me a moment to understand, but when I saw his eyes flicker to Edmund and then back at me, I realised the true meaning of his words.

"Idiot," I muttered, moving to hit him.

He dodged it, grinning, and gave me another hug.

"But do stay safe, as in, health safe."

I smiled at the eldest Pevensie, before turning and walking to Lucy and Edmund, who were waiting for me, by the gangplank. They both climbed on before me, and I took Edmund's outstretched hand as he helped me onto the deck of the ship.

"Reepicheep," Lucy cried gleefully.

I looked, still holding Edmund's hand, and saw a mouse, about as high as my knee. It wore a red feather behind one ear and had a small sword on a belt around its furry waist.

"Your majesty," the mouse, evidently called Reepicheep, bowed.

"Hello Reep," Edmund smiled.

"My King," Reepicheep bowed once more. "And who is this lovely lass?"

"This is Alena," Edmund introduced me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir," I said to Reepicheep.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady," he seemed very happy that I had called him Sir. "And might I say, you two make a perfect match."

I felt myself blushing slightly as the mouse scampered away, whistling happily to himself. Edmund didn't make things any better by pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Come on, let's wave goodbye."

I stood next to Lucy and Edmund as we waved to Susan, Peter and the Narnians who came to see us off.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"See you soon!"

"Stay safe!"

The Dawn Treader began to sail out of the port, and the crew waved to their families and friends, before beginning to disperse to do their designated jobs.

"Ed, Alena, Lu, can you come into my cabin for a minute?" Caspian asked us.

I followed the Telmarine King down the small corridor, where he paused in front of two doors and opened them with a flourish. He walked in, followed by Edmund, Lucy and me, all staring at the cabin in awe.

"Aslan," Lucy whispered, looking at a mural on the wall in the shape of the great lion's head.

Edmund walked up to a painting on the wall of four adults on horses, whom I guessed were Edmund and his siblings.

"Look," Lucy began, walking over to a stand. "Susan's bow and arrows."

"Lucy," Caspian got her attention, by pulling out of a small cupboard a wooden box.

"My healing cordial, and dagger," she smiled, walking over to them. "You brought them with you. Oh, may I?"

"Of course; they're yours."

"Peter's sword," Edmund said, striding to the other side of the room.

"Yes, he gave it to me before we left; a token of luck," Caspian explained, whilst Lucy fastened her dagger and cordial to her belt. "Here, hold it if you wish."

"No, no, it's yours; Peter gave it to you," Edmund refused.

"I did save this for you though," Caspian, grinned, turning around and reaching into another cabinet.

He pulled out a silver object and threw it to Edmund, who plucked it from the air. I saw it was a silver flashlight, and it obviously meant something to them, as Edmund and Lucy smiled.

"Thanks," Edmund said, turning it on before flinching away as the light flashed in his eyes.

I giggled at him, so he sent a smirk over at me, before putting it on his belt.

"Come on, Drinian is meeting us in the study," Caspian said, turning and walking towards the door.

Lucy followed him out immediately, and Edmund and I walked closely behind.

"Thanks for giggling," he muttered in my ear.

"That's for being silly and shining a bright light in your eye," I replied.

He pinched my side, causing me to hop forwards with a small squeal. I sent him a mock glare before striding off, down the corridor, with him catching up with me quickly and laughing.

* * *

"So, where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked Caspian, as we all stood around the desk, pouring over a map of Narnia and the Eastern Ocean.

"Before I took the throne back from my Uncle, he tried to kill my Father's closest friends and most loyal supporters," Caspian turned and gestured to the seven drawings of men on the wall behind him. "The Seven Lords of Telmar; they fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked him.

"As in, something bad?" I clarified.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out."

"Well," Lucy looked up from examining the map. "What's east of the Lone Islands?"

Drinian stepped forwards, causing me to realise he had been here the whole time, and spoke out.

"Uncharted waters, things you can barely imagine."

"Drinian, what are you talking about?" I asked him cautiously.

"Tales of sea serpents and worse."

"Sea serpents?" Edmund laughed slightly, his eyebrows rising in disbelief.

"All right Captain, that's enough of your tall tales," Caspian said, biting into an apple.

* * *

A week into our voyage on the Dawn Treader, I was sat on one of the barrels, watching the sea rush past, when I heard a yell, followed by a splash.

"Man overboard!"

I leapt off the barrel and rushed to the other side of the deck, just in time to see Edmund, Lucy and Caspian dive into the water, along with a couple of sailors.

"Edmund!" I screamed, worried for his safety.

The five of them swam towards the thrashing figure, who was yelling so loudly I could hear him.

"I don't want to go! I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!"

As soon as I saw they were all swimming back to the ship, I rushed below deck and grabbed a load of towels.

Caspian and Lucy arrived on deck, where Caspian took a towel and handed it to Lucy, before they began walking back along the deck.

"Ed," I sighed with relief, seeing him and pulling him into a hug as soon as he was on deck, not caring that he was soaked to the skin. He returned the hug, pulling me off my feet slightly. As we parted, I looked him fiercely in his eyes.

"Never do that again; I got scared that you might drown."

He laughed at me, so I shoved the towel on his head, muffling his laughter, which still carried on.

Taking my hand, we began to walk to where Caspian and Lucy were, when a cry pierced the air.

I spun around and saw the boy they pulled aboard was on the floor, writhing about with Reepicheep on his chest.

"Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!" the boy yelled.

"Eustace," Edmund groaned.

"Who?" I looked at him.

"Our cousin," Lucy answered with a grimace on her face.

Reepicheep was thrown off by Eustace and landed just in front of us.

"Reepicheep, pleasure to see you again," Edmund grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir, but first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?"

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, Sir," Reepicheep sighed.

Eustace backed away with wide eyes.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!"

"He always talks," one crewmember said.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Caspian earned laughter from the crew.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness, I promise you, I will not say it," Reepicheep promised.

Eustace, meanwhile, was close to hysteria.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up, right now!"

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep suggested.

I looked at Edmund, as did Lucy, and saw he was contemplating the idea.

"Edmund," Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, as I let out a small giggle.

"I demand to know," Eustace had surpassed hysteria, you could tell by his voice, and ran to the other side of the deck, "just where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy," Tavros, the Minotaur, said.

Apparently, this was the last straw for Eustace, as he dropped in a dead faint.

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

"Was it something I said?" Tavros asked Caspian as he reached him.

"See you him will you?" Caspian told Tavros.

"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up," I said to Lucy and Edmund, pushing them below deck.

* * *

**Therefore, there's chapter 17 of The Call.**

**We're getting into the Dawn Treader storyline now, so I hope you're enjoying it all.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


	18. The Duel, The Island and 'Slave Traders'

**Thank you for all the reviews I received for the last chapter.**

**I sent personal messages to the people who reviewed in thanks.**

**Here's the next chapter – I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"Go on Ed!" I cheered as Edmund and Caspian engaged in a friendly duel on deck.

The crew were enjoying it, and cheering from their positions around the deck – some on barrels, like me, some standing on the deck and some clinging to the mast and rigging.

Both Ed and Caspian seemed adamant to lose the duel to the other. Edmund ducked as Caspian swung his sword at him, before retaliating with a harsh swing of his own. They twisted and wove between each other about the deck, dodging all strikes and lunges.

It ended when Caspian's sword was across Edmund's chest, whilst Edmund's was across Caspian's collarbone.

The crew, along with me, cheered, all of us having thoroughly enjoyed watching the duel.

"You've grown stronger my friend," Caspian grinned.

"Seems I have," Edmund returned the smile.

"All right, back to work," Drinian, ordered, seeing the duel had ended.

Edmund gratefully accepted a goblet of water from a passing sailor with a "thank you", before sitting on one of the barrels on the port side. I went and leant on the railings on the right side of him, looking across the ship.

"You were brilliant," I told him, looking down to his eyes.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at me.

"Edmund," Lucy began, sitting on one of the barrels beside Ed. "Do you think if we keep sailing to the edge of the world we'll just...tip off the edge?"

"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there," Edmund said.

However, Eustace, who had been sick for over a week, walked onto the deck and towards us.

Neither Edmund nor I realised at that moment, so seeing as Edmund had finished talking to Lucy, I slid onto his lap with a cheeky grin, so I was sideways to him, facing the bow of the ship. Edmund then leaned down and kissed me fervently, one arm around my waist and the other holding his water. I had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his dark hair.

Lucy had turned away; she wasn't unhappy that Edmund and I loved each other, but she still found it slightly weird when we kissed, so she subtly avoided the passionate kisses.

"Ugh, what are you doing, cousin?" Eustace's obnoxious voice made me turn my head, breaking the kiss.

"I'm kissing a girl, Eustace, something you obviously aren't familiar with," Edmund replied, sending a grin at me.

"With a harlot?"

"She is not a harlot!" Edmund roared, nearly standing up but remembering I was on his lap, so he tightened his grip on me instead. "She is called Alena, and I love her."

"They've been courting for over two and a half months," Lucy explained, at Eustace's puzzled expression.

"Courting, huh, I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you," Eustace scoffed.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked him nicely.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

"As effervescent as ever, I see," Reepicheep said, coming into view on the rigging. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace retorted. "Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition," Edmund took a sip from his goblet, so I leant to the side slightly, "due to my intelligence." Edmund promptly spat the water back into the goblet, trying not to choke as he swallowed his laughter.

I giggled at Edmund, who kissed my forehead in response as we shared an amused look with Lucy and Reepicheep. Lucy smirked, but looked down to hide it from Eustace.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reepicheep muttered beside Lucy.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping," Eustace stood up and began walking away, before bumping into Caspian.

"Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked in a sarcastic voice. "That's funny; I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will," by this point, Drinian and some other members of the crew were looking over in amusement.

"Hah," Reepicheep guffawed.

"Did I?" Caspian was entertained at Eustace's never ending complaining.

"In, what I must say, the most unhygienic quarters, it's like a...like a zoo down there," Eustace looked at us all as he spoke.

"I'm going to kill him soon," I threatened lowly, so only Edmund could hear me.

"Not now," he replied, keeping his arm around me.

I turned around, still sitting on his lap, so I had my back pressed against his chest.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked us.

"He's just warming up," Edmund replied carelessly.

Before Eustace could react to that, the sailor in the crow's nest shouted down to everyone on the ship.

"Land ho!"

* * *

I looked around the deck as the sun began to set, trying to see where Edmund was.

As soon as land had been sighted, the crew all bustled into action, preparing things for when we made port.

"He's by the helm, with King Caspian and Captain Drinian," a passing sailor informed me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, before making my way to the helm, taking the steps two at a time.

I reached the railings, where Edmund stood with Caspian and Drinian by the bow of the ship, looking at the upcoming islands with a telescope.

"The Lone Islands, the port of Narrowhaven," Drinian said, handing Caspian the telescope to look through.

"Strange," Caspian muttered, handing Edmund the telescope. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But I always thought the Lone Islands were Narnian," I said, slightly confused.

"Seems suspicious," Caspian, agreed.

"I say we prepare a landing party, Drinian?" Caspian and Drinian exchanged a glance whilst Edmund spoke.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship," Drinian said apologetically.

"Right," Edmund nodded but looked away, so I reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll use longboats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore," Caspian ordered Drinian, before they both walked off.

Edmund stood still, staying very quiet as he looked out to see; I could see he was hurt by Drinian's words.

"Ed?" I began cautiously.

"I'm always second best," he snapped. "I was crowned the 'Just King' so I was 'just Edmund'. Even Susan and Lucy received better titles than me, and I was always overshadowed by Peter – the 'Magnificent'."

"Don't say that," I said, standing in front of him. "You are not 'just Edmund', nor will you ever be. I love you, not Peter or Caspian, but you, and you will always be the Edmund I fell in love with – the one who was stabbed to save his brother's life, the bravest of them all."

Edmund pulled me flush against him in a tight hug, burying his face in my hair. I leant my forehead on his shoulder, returning his embrace, before reaching up and kissing him on his cheek.

"You missed," he murmured.

I giggled and let our noses brush gently against each other.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Edmund replied, kissing me full on my lips. I wound my arms around his neck as he rested one hand on my hip and the other on my back. He deepened the kiss by opening both our lips and gently exploring my mouth.

"Ugh."

I groaned as Edmund and I parted, due to Eustace once more.

"What, Eustace?" Edmund growled, keeping me in his embrace.

"Could you two please not do that in full view of everyone?" Eustace complained.

"If you were on the other side of the ship, you wouldn't see us," Edmund replied.

"Huh," Eustace scoffed and walked away, muttering under his breath.

I watched him go, until Edmund tilted my face up to his.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I giggled, before Edmund's lips brushed mine and I was lost in his kiss.

* * *

"Onward!" Reepicheep exclaimed from the front of the boat. "The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!"

I sat on a boat with Lucy, Caspian, Drinian, Edmund, Reepicheep, some sailors and, sadly, Eustace.

"Couldn't this have waited until morning?" Eustace complained, as the boat stopped and we began to file onto the dock.

Reepicheep heard him and turned to face him.

"There is no honour in turning away from adventure, lad."

Edmund climbed out, after Lucy who was helped out by a sailor, and held out his hand to me. I took it and allowed him to help me onto the paved docks.

"Listen," Lucy said, making us turn up to look at her. "Where is everyone?"

Caspian began to walk up the steps to get onto slightly higher land, followed by Edmund, Lucy and then me.

"Come on, jelly legs," Reepicheep said to Eustace, holding out a small paw to help him out of the boat.

"I'm capable of doing it myself," Eustace replied angrily, before his foot slipped and he fell onto his face on the cobbled stones.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian questioned the two Pevensie siblings.

Lucy looked back at Eustace, whilst Edmund nodded with a grimace.

"I'm so glad you didn't inherit anything from _his_ side of the family," I told Lucy and Edmund, who both let out a small laugh.

We carried on walking up the steps and looked around as we reached the base of a gentle, cobbled slope. Caspian slowly pulled his crossbow off his back, looking around for anything suspicious.

Suddenly, a bell tolled from further in the city, causing everyone to jump and draw his or her weapons on instinct.

As I looked up at the tall clock tower where the sound came from, a murder of crows flew out and away, 'cawing' loudly.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at the other nervously.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place," Caspian ordered, beginning to walk up the slope that led into the city. "We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a search party."

"Yes, your majesty."

I exchanged a nervous look with Edmund, before we all began to make our way into the city.

As we made our way through the paved streets and past the stone buildings, the sunlight gradually began to face. I looked around and saw some of the houses were missing doors and windows, and a few of them had wooden planks crudely nailed over the windows to provide some form of protection, and curtains covering the doorways.

I followed Caspian, with Edmund and Lucy, to the front of a large empty cathedral. This was where the bells had tolled, since this was the only place where bells could possibly be homed.

Eustace was a distance from us, looking through some wooden shutters and into one of the houses.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in, so do you think we should head back?" he asked us, running away from the house slightly.

"Do you want to come here and guard..." I trailed off, unsure of how to end my question.

"Something," Edmund finished it for me, looking unsure.

"Ah, good idea, Alena. Very...uh...logical," Eustace said, as he ran over to us in a funny manner. "A clever thought from a clever mind."

Edmund didn't seem to like Eustace's comment, since he sent a glare at his 'beloved' cousin. I felt slightly uncomfortable with the way Eustace grinned at me, luckily, Caspian stepped in and handed Eustace a long dagger, before we turned to go into the cathedral.

"I've got it, I've got it, don't worry."

Lucy looked back at Eustace, obviously not happy with the idea of Eustace guarding us.

The door to the building creaked loudly as it opened. I walked closely to Edmund, before he turned his torch on; it illuminated the room enough so that we could see the features inside it. There were a couple of dozen bells hanging from the ceiling at different levels, with ropes hanging down from them. Situated on either side of the centre path were ten large statues of older men, dressed in royal robes, all holding their heads, and crowns, in their hands – the unsettling thing was that their heads weren't attached to their bodies.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Eustace said, as we reached a podium in the middle of the floor, with a large book spread open on it,

The book had names written on it, with most crossed out and a number scribbled beside them.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked, as Edmund's torch allowed us to see the book clearly.

"Why have they all been crossed out?" Edmund questioned, looking closely at the book.

"Look," I pointed to the numbers. "They appear to be a fee, but what are the charges for?"

"Slave traders," Caspian said, making me look up at him in alarm.

Suddenly, the bells began chiming once more as men slid down the ropes, shouting and holding weapons.

I unsheathed my sword and took a few steps forwards to meet my first opponent. I swung my sword, slashing him across his chest to he fell to the ground, before stabbing another. I blocked one blow, and then lunged at another.

"Duck!"

I followed Edmund's advice and ducked, whilst moving to the side, just as I heard the clashing of metal above my head. I looked up and saw Edmund had blocked one sword that sliced the air where I had been standing momentarily before.

"No you don't," I growled, slicing another man who was about to lunge at Edmund's back.

However, everyone froze when we all heard Eustace screamed, rather like a girl. He was being held by a man, with a knife to his throat. The man slammed the doors shut with a loud bang, which echoed about the hall.

"Unless you want to her this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons," the man said.

"Like a girl?" Eustace questioned angrily.

"Now!" the man tightened his grip on Eustace, ignoring his cry of anger.

I glared at the man, dropping my sword, as did the others.

"Eustace," Edmund seethed, glaring at his cousin.

"Put them in irons."

I started trying to escape as two of the men held me and put the irons around my wrists.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"Get your hands off me," Lucy yelled haughtily.

"Take these three to the market," the man held Eustace by his ear now. "Send those two to the dungeons."

"Listen to me, you insolent fool," Caspian snarled. "I am your King!"

I struggled to get free, reaching to Edmund, who almost got free but was punched in his face.

"Ed!"

"You're going to pay for that," Edmund growled to the man who punched him.

"Actually," a new voice joined in, as another man, evidently the leader, stepped in, "someone else is going to pay, for all of you."

I began to yell as the slave traders began to pull me to the door and away from Edmund.

"No! Edmund! Edmund!"

"Ed!" Lucy screamed.

"Alena! Lucy!"

"Edmund!"

"Alena!"

"No!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter – I thought it was better to end it on a cliffhanger, even though most of you know what happens anyway.**

**I did my research, and I was correct in calling a group of crows a 'murder of crows'.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**


	19. The Fight, The Second Duel and 'Cute'

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The sun rose higher in the sky, but I was still in the shade, beside Lucy, Eustace and some other Narnians who had been captured by the slave traders, all of the shackled to the wall. We had been there all night, and barely got any sleep during that time.

"Lu, do you think Edmund is alright?" I asked her.

Lucy looked at me with a wistful smile on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she replied. "You know Ed; he'll find a way out of this."

Just then, a horse drawn cart drove past us, with the people inside it crying out for their relatives.

"Helene!"

"Mummy!"

At the last two shouts, a man appeared from a corner and began sprinting after the cart, with a little girl following him a little way back.

"Rhince!" the woman at the back of the cart shouted, looking at the man running to her.

He reached the cart and grabbed her hand, when one of the slave traders tried to pull him off.

"Mummy!" the little girl was closer now, and I could see she had long brown hair and wore a pink dress.

"No!" the woman in the cart, called Helene, cried when two more slave traders came upon the man, evidently called Rhince, and punched him so he fell over.

"Mummy!"

"Stay with daddy!"

"Don't worry," Rhince yelled from the dusty floor. "I'll find you!"

"Mummy!" the little girl reached her Father, who was lying on the ground, a few metres in front of us.

Helene saw that there was no hope, so she sat back in the cart but never stopped looking at her husband or daughter.

I looked at Lucy, who buried her head on her knees; she didn't want to see what happened to Helene.

"What's happening?" Eustace asked us.

"I don't know," I replied, watching the cart of people.

"Look," Lucy gasped. "They're being loaded onto a boat."

I watched with wide eyes as the boat were sent out to see, where, as it drew further away from the docks, the clouds darkened and a green mist formed above the waters. The mist surrounded the boat, as the people in them began to scream. Suddenly, the screams stopped and, as the mist vanished, so did the people and the boat they were in. all that was left was the empty ocean as the mist and dark clouds shrank back before vanishing completely.

* * *

"And who will buy this lovely lass?"

I stood on a stone chunk, worn from the many people stood on it before me, with shackles around my wrists and a large crowd of richly dressed men.

"She'd make a good bed warmer," one man said, causing all the others to laugh.

I glared at him, before the slave trader began talking prices.

"So then, who will start me at 100?"

"150."

"200."

"300."

"350."

There was silence after the last bid, and I knew the price I was to be sold for.

"Sold for 350."

I let out a small yell as a man shoved a 'sold' sign over my head and lifted me off to the side.

Lucy was the next one on the podium, and she looked scared, yet brave at the same time.

"I bid 60."

"I bid 80."

"100 for the little Lady!"

"120."

"150!"

"Any more bids?"

When there was no reply, except for some of the men grumbling about the price, Lucy had the 'sold' sign put over her head as well.

"Sold!"

Lucy was also lifted off the podium and pushed to stand next to me. I grabbed her hand for comfort and out of worry.

"And now, for this...fine...specimen," the slave trader dragged Eustace onto the podium, and he looked petrified. "Who'll kick off the bidding?"

No one in the crowd seemed to want to buy Eustace, so the slave trader began speaking.

"Come on now, he may not look like much, but, err, he's strong."

"Yeah, he's strong alright," one of the men in the crowd started. "Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur."

Eustace was outraged at the laughter of all the men.

"That is an outrageous lie!" he yelled. "I won the school hygiene award two years running."

"Come on," the slave trader was getting annoyed now. "Someone make a bid!"

"I'll take them off your hands," a very familiar voice said.

I looked into the crowd and saw the man wearing the blue cloak threw his hood off the reveal Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulder.

"I'll take them all of your hands! For Narnia!" Reepicheep yelled as other Narnians threw off their cloaks to reveal their identities.

They began fighting the slave traders, and the men who bought the slaves. I pulled the sign from around my neck and used it to hit several slave traders.

"Alena!"

I turned around at Lucy's shout and caught the keys she threw at me.

"Thanks," I replied, before hurriedly unlocking the shackles from around my wrists.

As they slid off, I saw my sword was just behind a stone chair. I grabbed it and spun around, striking the closest slave trader. I soon saw that the people who lived in fear of the slave traders were joining in and helping the Narnians overcome the slave traders, using household objects.

Quickly, due to the extra help of the locals, the fight ended and the Narnians were victorious.

"Alena, there you are."

"Lucy."

I hugged the auburn-haired girl tightly, glad that she was safe. I looked over her shoulder and saw another Pevensie standing a few feet away, watching us.

"Edmund!" I ran into his arms, allowing him to pull me off my feet slightly.

He bent his head to kiss me, but Caspian stopped us before we could reach each other's lips.

"Come on, you can kiss later," he said with a grin, as Edmund glared at him.

* * *

We walked through the streets of Narrowhaven, back to the long boats, with the crowds of locals cheering us on. I walked beside Caspian, at the front of the Narnians, holding Edmund's hand tightly in my own.

"Your majesty. Your majesty!" a man broke through the crowd and tried to run to Caspian.

"Hold it," Drinian ordered, grabbing the man before he could reach Caspian.

Edmund pushed me behind him slightly and he and Caspian put their hands on their swords.

"My wife was taken just this morning."

"Daddy!" the little girl from earlier ran up to Rhince, followed by an older woman who was trying to catch the girl.

"It's alright Drinian," I stepped forwards. "We should let him speak."

"Thank you, my Lady," the man nodded his head to me, before turning back to Caspian. "I beg you, take me with you."

"Daddy," his daughter ran forwards and hugged him. "I want to come."

"No Gael, stay with your Aunt. I'm a fine sailor," the man said, walking in line with us as Gael dropped back slightly. "Been on the seas my whole life."

"Of course," Caspian nodded, patting the man on the back. "You must."

"Daddy!"

"Have I ever not come back?" Rhince asked his daughter, hugging her tightly when she shook her head. "Now be good."

I looked forwards, unable to look at Gael's expression as her Father walked away from her. Edmund wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, as he passed into an arch. As we walked down the stone ramp to the docks, an old man called out to Caspian.

He was scraggly and covered in dirt, but held a regal posture and carried a sword, encrusted in coral.

"My King, my King! This sword was given to me by your Father. I've hidden it in a cave all these years," he said as we stood in front of him.

"That's an old Narnian sword," Edmund said, curiously.

"Who's that?" I whispered to him.

"Lord Bern, one of the Seven Lords."

"It's from your Golden Age," he told us all. "There are seven of these swords, a gift from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your Father entrusted them to us. Here, take it."

Caspian took the sword from the old Lord, with the citizens of Narrowhaven watching us from the ramp.

"And may it protect you," Lord Bern smiled at Caspian.

The crowd cheered as Caspian held it up slightly, looking at it in the light.

"Thank you, my Lord. And we shall find your lost citizens."

We began walking to the long boats again, when Caspian stopped.

"Edmund."

As Edmund stopped, Caspian handed him the sword, which, upon closer inspection, was covered in dirt as well. Edmund held it up and looked at it, imagining what it was like without all the dirt.

"Look who finally got a sword," I grinned at him, before we all filed back onto the long boats.

Eustace had disappeared from the fight, but had been found waiting at the boats for us, which was rather suspicious, if you ask me.

We left the port of Narrowhaven and returned to the Dawn Treader, ready to leave the Lone Islands.

"Oh, Ed," I called as we stood on the deck.

He turned to face me, before I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"From earlier," I grinned as we parted.

* * *

The next day, the sea was relatively calm and the sky was a muted blue as we carried on sailing the Eastern Ocean.

Caspian was talking to Drinian by the helm, both of them examining Caspian's map and pointing out which direction land could be in.

Lucy was sat on a small crate, beside the doors to the cabins, sewing her leather jacket, which had ripped whilst fighting on the Lone Islands. Every so often, she looked up and around the deck, at the different activities Narnians were doing, before going back to sewing.

Edmund was sat on a barrel by the railing of the Dawn Treader, using a knife to scrape the coral and dirt off his new sword.

I was sat next to him, writing a letter to Peter and Susan, back in Narnia, telling them of our journey so far.

Eustace, the nuisance, was sat on the other side of the deck, scribbling down in his diary and glaring at Narnians who walked too close to him.

Edmund flicked another bit of coral off the sword; immediately, he put the knife down and held up the sword to the light. Reepicheep scuttled over and sat on the crate between Edmund and me.

"It's going to be magnificent," he said; I looked up at him and grinned at his optimistic attitude. "Do they come in a smaller size?"

I smiled at the noble mouse, before looking back down at the parchment laid across my lap and finishing the letter, scribbling my name at the bottom. I placed the quill on the crate next to me, beside the inkpot, and rolled up the letter. I tied it with a red ribbon and turned to the Golden Eagle, who was perched on the railings.

"There you go," I murmured as I tied the letter to its leg. "You know who to deliver this to."

The Golden Eagle nodded its head, before taking off and soaring through the air, in the direction of Narnia.

I looked at Edmund, who had gone back to scrubbing the sword; Reepicheep had wandered off, probably climbed up the rigging and to the crow's nest.

"How long do you think it'll take you to finish the sword?" I asked him, moving the inkpot and quill out of the way so I could slide onto the crate, closer to him.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it'll be finished by tomorrow at the latest," he replied, sending me a smile.

"Do you think Peter and Susan are okay?" I changed the subject, fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt.

Edmund looked up at my question, stopping in his work on the sword.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"I'm not sure, it's just, Susan and Caspian broke up recently, so I wonder how Susan's faring."

"Or, you want to know about Peter and his possible love conquests?"

I stared at Edmund, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Conquests?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Well obviously, I didn't and don't, since I have no idea what you're on about!"

"Peter's a bit of a ladies' man, if you understand," Edmund whispered in my ear.

"What?"

My shriek attracted a lot of attention from the deck; I felt my cheeks burn as I looked down in embarrassment.

"Trying to run away?" Reepicheep's yell caused me to look up, just in time to see Eustace stumbling about on deck with a knife, and Reepicheep facing him on the railings. "We're on a boat, you know.

Reepicheep grabbed onto a rope and swung around so he landed on a barrel, standing in front of Eustace with his sword out.

"Can't we just talk this through?" Eustace protested.

"That was for stealing," Reepicheep slashed the bottom of Eustace's shirt. "That was for lying," he stabbed his sword and pulled out an orange. "And that, was for good measure." He smacked Eustace across his face with the orange.

Eustace looked furious, so he swiped at Reepicheep with the knife.

"At last," Reepicheep jumped over Eustace and landed on the other side of the deck. "We have ourselves a duel. Catch." He threw the orange off the tip of his sword at Drinian, who caught it wordlessly, as the crew began to watch.

"Now, come on, take your best shot."

Eustace lunged, but Reepicheep ducked, saying 'is that it?' and rolled to the side as Eustace swiped again. Eustace began swinging blindly, meaning it was easier for Reepicheep to roll out of the way and dodge the knife.

"Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise!" Reepicheep ordered Eustace, as the crew cheered. "Keep your blade up," he said when Eustace didn't respond. "Up, up! That's it, now-"

Eustace lunged, throwing himself forwards so he hit the railing. He dived for Reepicheep, who jumped up onto the rigging, and got his knife stuck in the wood. Reepicheep swung along a rope and landed on a barrel.

"Yoo-hoo, over here. Now, lunge with your foot."

When Eustace lunged forwards, Reepicheep obviously was unhappy, since he jumped off the barrel.

"Not your left, your right," he accompanied both by stabbing Eustace in his legs. "Now, come on. Be nimble, be nimble," he stood on the railings by the rigging now. "It's a dance boy, a dance, and come on!"

Eustace began lunging at Reepicheep effectively, and Reepicheep was getting slightly happier.

"That's right, yes, that's right, and again, and – oh no!" with a cry, Reepicheep fell off the railings.

Eustace darted forwards and leaned over the edge, looking for the mouse. I was about to smack Eustace for doing that to Reepicheep, but Edmund held my hand and shook his head.

"Watch," he murmured.

Reepicheep appeared in the rigging and snuck up behind Eustace. He used his tail, tapping it twice on Eustace's right shoulder, to make him turn to face the deck.

"And that," Reepicheep swung down and kicked Eustace onto the floor. "Is that."

The crew cheered and laughed as Eustace made a wicker basket fall over, but I stood up when I heard a scream.

Lucy obviously heard it too, since she walked up the basket, now lying on its side.

"Look," she said, when a small hand poked out from underneath the canvas topping.

The deck went silent as the little girl in the pink dress crawled out from the wicker basket.

"Gael?" Rhince peered round some of the sailors as we gathered around.

Edmund stood beside me, holding my hand in his; he sword temporarily forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" Gael looked up at her Father as she stood up, looking nervous.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, looking worriedly at her Father.

"Here," Rhince strode forwards and hugged his daughter tightly.

Drinian walked forwards until he was standing before Gael, looking at her with a deep gaze.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member," he said, causing Rhince to grin at the Captain.

He handed Gael the orange, who took it with a tentative smile, before walking back to the helm.

"Welcome aboard," Lucy smiled, walking to Gael.

"Your majesty," Gael bobbed in a low curtsey.

"Call me Lucy, come on."

Lucy wrapper her arm around Gael's shoulders and took her to the cabin doors.

"Come on, look lively, back to work," Tavros ordered; the crew began moving about again.

I walked to the side of the ship and looked at the ocean, watching the waves roll past. Edmund walked up to me and pulled me into his side, kissing my temple gently before tucking my head under his chin.

"Gael's cute," I said, starting a conversation.

Edmund pulled away and looked into my eyes deeply. When he saw what he was looking for, he shook his head slightly.

"Don't even think about it."

I giggled and hugged him, burying my head into his chest as we faced the sea once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the longer wait this time, but I have a maths exam on Tuesday and a drama exam on Thursday, so I've been stuck doing revision and rehearsals.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**


	20. The Island, The Dufflepuds and 'Tempt'

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

As the sun began to set, the Dawn Treader sailed to an island, one that was covered in trees and grass, turning it all green, except for the golden sand leading to the sea.

"It looks uninhabited," Caspian said, looking through the telescope, as he stood beside Drinian, Edmund and me by the top of the stairs that led to the helm. "But if the Lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped hear."

"Could be a trap," Drinian said, causing me to look at him from where I was leaning on the side of the ship.

"Or it could hold some answers," Edmund replied, before turning to Caspian. "Caspian?"

Caspian carried on looking through the telescope, before shutting it and handing it to Drinian.

"We spend the night on shore and then scour the island in the morning."

"Aye, your majesty."

Drinian and Caspian moved away and walked down onto the main deck, leaving me with Edmund.

"I'm proud of you," I smiled at him, still leaning on the side of the ship.

"Why?" he turned around to look at me.

"You asked Caspian what to do, even though it's hard, you still did it."

He looked away, and I could see that his pride was still wounded in his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged his middle, burying my face in his chest.

"And that's why I love you," I said lowly.

He kissed my hair and wound his arms around me, keeping me tightly in his embrace.

* * *

The Dawn Treader sailed into a large cove and dropped the anchor in the deep water. We all sailed out on the long boats to the shore, taking blankets, food and whatever else we wanted with us.

I hopped out of the boat and walked along the sand, carrying a blanket under my arm. I found a suitable spot to place the blanket down on, and threw it onto the sand. It was in between three rocks, with Caspian setting his blanket a few feet above me, and Lucy placing hers on the other side of the rock on my right. Edmund walked up to me and placed his blanket beside mine, so there was almost no space between them.

A couple of the sailors started a large fire, one that would keep us all warm during the night on shore.

"Right me, we'll get up early in the morning, so get all the sleep you can now," Caspian told everyone, once all the blankets were down.

I unbuckled my belt, with my sword on, and set it down on the sand, leaning against a rock.

"Ed, can you undo my laces?" I asked Edmund; I was too tired to pull the laces.

"Sure," he replied.

He shrugged off his leather body protector, with ease, and placed it down beside my sword, with his, before walking over to me. He nimbly undid the laces at the side, and even began to pull at the leather so it would be easier for me to take off.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, dropping the leather onto the ground with the rest of our stuff.

"Here," I looked up at Caspian, who threw Edmund and me another blanket each, but these were going to be used for covering us in the night.

We both thanked him, before beginning to get ready to get some sleep for the night. I lay down on the blanket on the ground, and threw the second over my body once I was down. I then wriggled about, turning over, until I was in a comfortable position.

I turned on my side and faced Edmund, watching him as he lay down and pulled his blanket over him.

"Do you think we'll find the rest of the Lords?" I asked him in a low voice.

He turned to face me; his brow wrinkled slightly in confusion and worry, but didn't say anything. A silence passed, before he answered my question.

"I don't know; we could find anything, since no one has ever sailed this far into the Eastern Ocean."

"Is it alright for me to be scared?"

Edmund's brown eyes softened at my question and he reached forwards, holding my hands in his own.

"Of course; even I'm scared," this, I snorted at, "okay, well, only slightly, but I'm here to protect you, Lucy, and even Eustace. Don't worry."

Avoiding his gaze, I lifted my hands, still tightly grasped onto his, and pressed a kiss onto his knuckles. In return, he let go with one hand, cupped my cheek and pressed a kiss onto my lips, gently and sweetly.

Once we parted, I shuffled forwards until I was pressed against his body and buried my head into his chest, pulling my blanket up to my shoulders. Edmund wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, dropping a kiss onto my forehead.

"Night Alena," he whispered.

"Night," I murmured in response, slightly muffled due to the fact that I was leaning into his chest.

Slowly, I slipped into a deep slumber, happy that I was with Edmund.

* * *

"Ed, Alena, wake up!"

I awoke to Caspian shaking me by my shoulders, trying to wake me up.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Look," Caspian shook Ed's shoulders once more, looking around.

I got onto my knees and followed Caspian's gaze, gasping when I saw what he was looking at.

There were giant footprints in the sand, close to where Gael lay and where I lay. However, when I saw that they were close to where Lucy lay, I noticed that Lucy was missing.

"Edmund," I grasped his arm, pointing.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked, causing Caspian to look over in shock. "Lucy?"

"Lucy!" I called out, looking around at the crew, who were slowly waking up.

"Everybody up," Drinian ordered, seeing the footprints and recognising the possible danger we were all in. "Get up – get up, I said."

Edmund walked forwards to where Lucy lay, before running back to where I stood with Caspian. As I grabbed my sword and leather corset, I picked Edmund's body protector up for him. When he ran over, I gave it to him, before he picked up his sword.

"This way," Caspian ordered running into the woods with the rest of us running behind him, even Gael who was holding Rhince's hand.

As we ran through the trees, we all paused to put our body protectors on, and in my case, leather corset. I fastened my belt around my waist, but pulled my sword out, just in case I had to fight.

Once everyone was ready, we began to search through the trees again, until we reached an opening.

The ground was covered in bumps, which in turn were covered in grass, with many twisted bushes and trees dotted about. The grass was cut so it had thick lines running through it in different patterns, and was kept quite deep so it was bouncy to walk on.

Everyone slowed down to a walk and spread out, looking around for any possible signs that Lucy was here.

"Caspian," Edmund called. "Lucy's dagger."

I spun around and saw that Lucy's dagger was indeed lying on the grass, meaning that she had dropped it there in some form of combat.

"What's it doing down here?" I asked them, looking at Edmund who had bent to pick it up.

Suddenly, dozens of wooden spears landed in the ground beside us. I looked around to see who had possibly thrown them, but no one was there.

"Stop right there," a gruff voice demanded. "Or perish."

I let out a cry as something punched me in the face, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Alena!" Edmund called, as he and Caspian lurched towards me, to see if I was all right.

However, an invisible enemy began attacking everyone, so we all had to think for ourselves.

Something grabbed my sword out of my hands, and kicked me hard in my stomach. As I fell backwards onto the ground, they held the sword out at me.

"What are you?" I called out, exchanging a glance with Caspian, who was also on the ground.

"Big ones," the same gruff voice replied. "With the head of a tiger and the body of a..."

"Different, tiger," another, higher, voice joined in.

However, as Edmund helped me to my feet, I began to see the outline of different creatures all around us.

There was a cry of 'yes' from around us, joining in with the descriptions.

"You don't want to mess with us."

"Or what?" Edmund called, keeping my hand tightly in his.

"Or I'll claw you to death," my head snapped around to see in front of me, just as two small men with one large foot appeared in front of me.

One was on top of the other, holding a large stick-like weapon. The voices all joined in once more, adding more threats.

"I'll run my tusks right through you," the ones in front of Caspian shouted, obviously, none of them knew they were visible now.

"And I'll gnash you, with my teeth!"

"I'll bite you with my fangs, grr!" the one in front of Edmund and me tried to growl, but it didn't turn out so well.

"You mean, squash us," Edmund stated, a grin on his face.

"With your fat bellies and giant feet," I added.

"Yeah!" they all agreed, before pausing and realising what we had said. "Fat bellies?"

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian joked, as all the creatures looked at their feet and bellies.

The one in front of Caspian lost his balance and fell off the two that were holding him up.

"What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?" Edmund threatened, stalking forwards and pulling his sword out.

"Now, calm down," the one he threatened looked scared as Drinian stood behind him with his sword out.

"Where is she?" Edmund demanded.

"Go on, chief, tell them."

"In the mansion," the chief muttered.

"What mansion?" I laughed, stepping forwards in disbelief.

Just as I said that, a golden glow appeared to the right of us. I turned and saw a large mansion slowly become visible, and realised that was what the creatures were talking about.

"Oh, _that_ mansion," Edmund stated, a little bit of sarcasm lining his voice.

"Idiot," I said fondly, elbowing him gently in his ribs, after picking up my sword.

"You know," Eustace's obnoxious voice rang out as he stumbled through the bushes. "I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind."

He stopped when he saw the creatures, and his eyes widen hugely.

"It's the pig!"

"The pig's come back!"

I snorted at the names the creatures had called Eustace, who didn't look pleased at his new nicknames.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder," he stated.

"You call us weird?"

"It's the oppressor!"

"The oppressor, the oppressor!"

"Oppressor!"

All the creatures panicked and began to hop away as Lucy and an old man walked out of the mansion, towards us.

"Lucy," Edmund cried happily, glad to see his sister was safe.

"Your majesty," the old man bowed with his hand across his heart.

"Caspian, Edmund and Alena," Lucy nodded to us all. "This is Coriakin, it's his island."

Edmund and Caspian bowed, so I followed suit with a small curtsey.

"That's what he thinks," one of the creatures butted in. "You have wronged us, magician!"

"I have not wronged you," Coriakin said, walking forwards as the creatures hopped backwards. "I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection? Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin stated calmly.

"But you could've, if you wanted to," the creatures were running out of reasons to argue.

"Be gone," Coriakin threw something grey and powdery at the creatures, which cried out and hopped backwards.

"It's a spell!"

"What was that?" Lucy asked Coriakin curiously.

"Lint, but don't tell them."

"We're invisible again!"

"What were those things?" Eustace asked with wide eyes.

"Dufflepuds," Coriakin called over his shoulder, walking back into his mansion.

I followed Caspian and Lucy, who followed Coriakin, with Edmund holding onto my hand.

"Right, of course, silly me," Eustace grumbled, following us grudgingly.

* * *

Coriakin led us through the green-tiled hallways of his mansion, which were full of mirrors, statues and archways. Due to the little number of windows, there was a lack of light in the hallways, so they were lit by chandeliers hanging from the roof. The mansion and the magician himself gave the whole mansion a very spooky atmosphere.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriakin, speeding up to walk beside him.

"It seemed the only way to keep them safe," he replied, making me even more confused than before. "From the evil."

I saw Caspian and Edmund exchange a worried look, as my brow wrinkled in worry, before I clutched Edmund's hand tighter in mine.

"You mean the mist?" Edmund asked Coriakin.

Coriakin turned and stopped, allowing us all in the room before him.

"I mean what lies behind the mist."

As we walked into the room, I looked around, taking in all of its features. The room was large, with the same bottle green tiles as the hallways, but had a large domed roof, with a few circular windows letting in the light. Around the top of the room was a walkway, with a railing, which led to the books pressed high into the walls. There were also many bookshelves on the floor, all pushed into different alcoves to give some more space to the room. Along with a desk, there was a round table, upon which, several plants stood, with books strewn under its legs. However, the thing that intrigued me the most was the roof, and how patches of the stars floated around in a large circle, showing the books and tiles one second, and then purple and blue stars the next.

The magician picked up a scroll and stood at one end of the room, looking at each of us with a hint of a smile on his face, before throwing the scroll forwards. As it flew through the air, it opened out with a flourish and lay on the floor, glowing as it showed the blue ocean and several islands, which stood out of the scroll. Around the edges of the scroll were drawings, which moved as if they were alive. The one I looked at first was of a Centaur standing atop a hill, blowing into a horn, as someone on a white unicorn led the Narnian army into battle against another. I knew from reading the history books of Narnia, that the person on the unicorn was Peter, and he was leading the army to fight the White Witch's.

"It's quite beautiful," Eustace said, causing Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and me to look up at him with a grin. "I mean for a make believe map in a make believe world."

Despite his added comment, I exchanged a smiling look with Edmund, as we both realised Eustace was beginning to understand and believe in Narnia.

"Here is the source of your troubles," Coriakin spoke, bringing our attention back to him.

He held his hand out, and the image of the ocean moved, as if we were flying over it, until a large island was near the top of the map. The island was mostly black and dark green mist, with parts of it glowing a light green from the inside.

"Dark Island, a place where evil lurks."

Coriakin walked forwards, into the map, where only the clouds parted as he moved through them.

"It can take any form," he stood in front of Edmund, whose eyes widened. "It can make your darkest dreams come true."

I took a step forwards and placed my spare hand on the inside of Edmund's arm, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, angry the Coriakin was bringing up bad memories for Edmund.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness," here, Coriakin turned and directed his words on Caspian, who looked down. "Steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it," Lucy said bravely, taking a step forwards.

"You must break its spell; that sword you carry," Coriakin gestured to Edmund's sword, directing all attention on it. "There are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked him.

"Yes," Coriakin nodded.

"And the six Lords?" I stepped in.

"Did they pass through here?" Caspian asked.

"Indeed," Coriakin set off walking again, towards the King.

"Where were they headed?" Caspian seemed unsure of his question.

"Where I sent them," as Coriakin spoke, the map began moving again. "To break the spell, you must follow the blue star, to Ramandu's Island."

The map stopped moving a showed a different island, this one nicer looking than before.

"There the Seven Swords must be laid at Aslan's table; only then can their true magical power be released," he looked around at all of us. "But beware; you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy questioned.

Coriakin stepped towards her, looking solemn under the light from the map.

"Until you lay down the Seventh Sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power, to tempt you. Be strong, don't fall for temptation; to defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

As I looked around, I exchanged a nervous look with everyone else standing in the room, trying to ignore the feeling of fear coiled in my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry, for the slightly longer wait for this chapter, but I had exams and I've only just been able to finish typing up this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Thanks,**

**Alexandra.**


	21. The Storm, The Love and 'Aslan'

**Sorry for the longer wait, but I've recently had a musical, which I performed on Thursday, Friday and twice on Saturday, so I've been busy with rehearsals all week, as well as work experience, meaning I've had barely any time to get on my laptop.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, just to warn you, this chapter has a mature theme in it a bit later in it, just to let you know in advance.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

I stood on the deck of the Dawn Treader, leaning against one of the railings and looking out to sea. More specifically, I was looking at the ever-darkening clouds, which had been growing greyer since we set out from Coriakin's Island.

I turned around and watched the bustle of life on deck, as the Narnian sailors moved about.

"Alena," I turned around at the Telmarine King's call.

"Yes?"

"Drinian believes a storm is on its way, and I want you to stay below deck, in one of the cabins when the storm hits; it could become too dangerous to be on deck," he said, leaning on the railings next to me.

"Okay," I agreed. "As long as you and Ed are safe."

Caspian rolled his eyes at my statement, before letting out a low chuckle.

"Alena, Ed and I have had years of training, Ed's had nearly twenty."

"Twenty?" my eyes widened. "But he can't be over nineteen."

"He did live throughout the Golden Age for over fifteen years, before he and his family came back to help me."

I nodded, understanding what Caspian was talking about.

"Well, I'm going to see Drinian," Caspian stood up to walk away, but turned and caught my arm. "Remember; go below deck as soon as the storm starts."

I nodded, and watched as Caspian jogged up the steps to the helm, where Drinian stood.

"Alena!"

I looked up at the cry and, seeing a figure fighting its way towards me through the pouring rain, squinted, trying to see who had called my name.

"Ed!" I cried out, once he reached me, both of us soaked to the bone due to the rain.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, shouting so I could hear him over the roaring wind.

"I'm helping," I replied, finishing off tying the rope in a knot. "I've helped to tie the sail up!"

"You need to get inside!"

"I'll be fine!"

Before Edmund could reply, one of the crew yelled 'Look out!' at the top of his lungs. I spun around and saw a large wave crashing towards us. Edmund grabbed me and pressed me to the railing, shielding me with his body as we both held on for dear life. The large wave crashed onto the deck, throwing gallons of water all over everyone.

Edmund only loosened his grip on me when the water on the deck flowed over the railings and back into the sea.

"Get below deck!" he ordered.

Normally, I would have argued against his order, but this time, I knew I had to follow it. I quickly wound my hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was short, but passionate and love-filled.

"Stay safe," I told him.

He nodded and kept his arms around my waist as we ran to the doors to get below deck. At the doors, he let go of me and watched me go down the steps, before closing the doors behind me and turning back to the deck.

* * *

Hours into the night, I sat on the bed in my cabin, as the waves tossed the ship about. I was unable to sleep; my mind was clouded with worry for Caspian and Edmund's safety, but mostly Edmund's safety. I knew Lucy and Gael were inside Lucy's cabin, a few doors down from mine, and were both playing a board game. I knew this, since I had been to see them several times, which meant that part of my mind was at ease.

I glanced at the window and saw the clouds were a dark as ink, and the rain was buffeting against the windows, just heard above the howling wind.

The sound of my cabin door opening made me jump up and grab my sword, spinning around to see who had come in without my consent.

"Edmund," I gasped, as he walked in, sopping wet.

I put my sword on my desk and hugged him tightly, before realising how soaked he was.

"Wait here, I'll grab a towel," I told him, dashing to the corner of my room and picking up a thick, blue towel.

I went back to Edmund and wrapped the towel around his shoulders, as he placed his sword beside mine.

"You idiot," I murmured gently, getting Edmund to sit down next to me on the bed when he began shivering. "You're freezing."

I rubbed the towel on his shoulders and arms, trying to get him warm.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, when he began to tug his body protector off.

"I'll get warmer quicker, if I take off my wet clothing," he replied forcefully through cold lips.

I felt like an idiot for not realising his reason, but helped him pull the leather off.

"Ed, do you want me to get a set of clothes from your cabin?" I asked him.

"I don't have a cabin, but there should be some in here," he gestured to the wooden cabinet across from me.

I nodded, remembering that Caspian and Edmund shared sleeping quarters with some of the crew, all of them having a hammock each.

I strode to the cabinet and began rummaging through the drawers, trying to find some clothes. I finally found a set of male clothing and brought it back to Edmund.

"I'll turn around," I said, before turning and walking to the other side of the room, where the desk was.

I heard the rustle of clothing and the thud Edmund's sodden gear made as it hit the wooden floor. I kept my back turned, even when I thought that Edmund had done, just in case he hadn't finished getting ready.

I was so deeply wrapped in my thoughts, I didn't hear Edmund's footsteps make their way towards me; the only signal that told me that Edmund was ready, was when his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips gently press to my neck, which was covered by my loose hair.

Edmund lifted one hand and pulled my curtain of hair back so he could kiss the delicate skin under my chin. With a small groan, I tilted my head back onto his shoulder, giving him more skin to devour with kisses.

When his hands began to wander to my shoulder blades and toy with the laces of my corset, I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Ed, we can't."

"Why not?" he replied, kissing my brow and eyelids.

"You just got dressed," it was getting harder for me to keep my will.

"I can get dressed again later."

All of my will power vanished at his words, causing me to turn around and press my lips to his, weaving my fingers into his hair and allowing Edmund full access to my mouth by parting my lips. Edmund's hands expertly untied my corset and allowed it to drop onto the floor. As he moved his hands to my shirt, I was already pulling his over his head.

Keeping our lips together, Edmund began to walk backwards to the bed, sitting down on it when his legs hit the edge, and pulling me onto his lap.

Edmund quickly removed my shirt and lay back onto the bed, with me lying on top of him, both of us still kissing each other furiously.

Awkwardly, we removed the last articles of clothing; Edmund rolled us under the covers, lying on top of me. Using some strength and some newfound lust, I pushed on the bed so I moved on top of Edmund.

Taking control, I lowered myself down onto him, causing us both to groan in pleasure. He put his hands on my hips and helped me to create a steady rhythm, which, in turn, created almost unbearable amounts of pleasure.

The movements we created sped up as we both drew closer to the edge, trying to keep our moans down to a minimum volume.

Finally, ecstasy coursed through our bodies as we both came, and slowly floated back down to earth. I lay beside Edmund panting slightly and covered in a light sheen of sweat, just like my lover.

He pulled me into his side and kissed me gently, before stroking the side of my face.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"It was no bother; I look forwards to the next time you come in after spending the day in a storm," I grinned, causing Edmund to laugh at my statement.

I tucked my head into his neck and tightened my grip around his torso, starting to feel tired. I felt Edmund rest his head on top of mine, before we both slowly sank into sleep.

* * *

Just over two weeks later, I was crouched against the wall, in Caspian's cabin with the storm raging on outside; it hadn't stopped since it began. Edmund stood beside me, holding onto one of the rafters to keep balance, whilst Caspian sat on one of the five sections the sofa was split into and Drinian was walking around the desk.

"So, we're stuck, here," Drinian placed a counter on the map, a few inches away from the marker for Coriakin's Island, showing our position, "on half rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum."

The ship jerked once more with the waves, causing me to grab onto the wall and Edmund's leg to stop me from falling over.

Drinian avoided Edmund's glare and looked at Caspian, who had a blank expression.

"This is your last chance to turn back, your majesty; there's no guarantee we'll spot the blue star any time soon, not in this storm. Needle in a haystack, trying to find this 'Ramandu' place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

"Or get eaten by a Sea Serpent," Edmund added, half jokingly.

I stood up; frowning at the looks Caspian and Drinian gave him, taking his free hand.

"I'm just saying, the men are getting nervous," Drinian said, in a softer tone. "These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which, I've never seen before."

"But that means giving up," I stated, looking at the three men in the room.

"Yes, your majesty, I believe it does," Drinian's tone held sarcasm in it.

"We can't give up now, I mean, if we do, we definitely won't see the blue star and we definitely won't find any of the lost lords," when I saw Drinian role his eyes, I clutched at my last straw, "and we won't find Gael's Mother."

I looked back at Caspian and saw the resolution in his eyes as he stood up.

"Then perhaps you'd like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family," Caspian agreed with me, walking towards Drinian and leaning on the desk opposite him.

Drinian looked at the three of us and bowed his head slightly, in surrender.

"I'll get back to it, your majesty."

Drinian walked to the door and grabbed his cloak, before turning back to us.

"Just a word of warning," he directed his gaze on Caspian. "The sea can play nasty tricks on the crews mind."

I gripped Edmund's hand tightly in mine, worried at the underlying threat Drinian's words held.

"Very nasty," Drinian added, throwing his hood up and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think he means?" I asked Edmund and Caspian, after a moment of silence passed.

They exchanged a glance with each other, before Caspian answered me.

"I don't know."

Edmund wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, the boat still tossing us about.

* * *

As I was walking back through the hallways, I heard Lucy yell from inside her cabin. I darted towards it, but paused when I heard no more.

"Lucy?" I called out, knocking gently on the door as I opened it.

She stood up from sitting by the fire, looking slightly flustered, but happy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Never better; Aslan is always watching us and will always be there to help us."

"I'm glad," I returned her smile, before hugging her gently. "Night, Lu."

"Night Alena."

I quietly, as to not wake Gael, walked out of the room and closed the door, before walking back to my cabin.

Inside, I pulled my hair out of its braid and changed into a nightgown, before slipping under the covers of my bed. It felt empty without Edmund, but it would do for the night.

However, despite the fact that Edmund wasn't with me physically, my dreams were of Edmund, so he was with me mentally and lovingly.

* * *

**So that's chapter 21 – sorry it's late, but I've just had activities week (the last week of school where we have arts days, trips out and half days).**

**I hope you like this, also, it's my birthday tomorrow – I'm finally 15!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alexandra.**


	22. The Nightmare, The Pool and 'Don't'

**Thank you to all whom reviewed/favourite/subscribed/read the last chapter.**

**I hope you all like this chapter; it's still with The Voyage of The Dawn Treader, but I'm wondering whether it should end when The Voyage of The Dawn Treader ends. Can you give me your opinion on it? That would be greatly appreciated! Nevertheless, I have the plot line all figured out and the decision here will only cause minor changes.**

**In addition, we find out what Alena's fear/temptation will be in the first part of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I stood on the crow's nest of the Dawn Treader, looking around in the sky. However, something didn't feel right, so I looked down at the deck._

_A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the deck was full of the crew moving, but all in slow motion. A few members of the crew, including Caspian, were holding onto several ropes and pulling back. They appeared to be trying to pull down a large Sea Serpent, one whose head was close to the crow's nest._

"_My dear," an icy voice filled my head, and I turned around to see the White Witch floating in the air before me. "I can help you."_

"_No," I shook my head and backed away from her, as she held out her hand to me._

"_Just one drop and all of your troubles will be solved. You will have a peaceful life, with your little King."_

"_No!" I shouted, trying to back away._

"_You can't escape me, my dear; I will always be here, waiting for you."_

"_No!" I screamed, clutching my head in my hands._

* * *

I jerked awake, my scream still in my throat. I was panting and shaking from my nightmare, and just as I wiped the light sheen of cold sweat off my forehead, the fears from my nightmare began to slowly seep back.

I threw off the covers and strode across the room to grab my wrap from the dresser. I then crossed the room to the door and slipped into the hall, before quickly and quietly making my way to the room where Caspian, Edmund and Eustace slept in hammocks, as did other crewmembers, such as Reepicheep.

I was just about to walk into the room, when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lucy was behind me.

"Can't sleep?" she asked me, and I nodded silently in response.

"Come on," I said, opening the door to the room and walking inside, with her following me.

As I walked in, I saw Edmund sit up suddenly and unsheathe his sword, pointing it at the far wall.

"Ed," I said as gently as I could, stepping forwards.

He jumped and turned quickly, but relaxed when he saw Lucy and me standing beside his hammock. However, he soon turned and looked back at the wall fiercely, before a look of shock broke out on his face. He lowered his sword and looked down, slightly upset.

"What is it?" I stepped forwards and placed my hand on his arm.

Caspian, with a small cry, jerked awake and looked around with wide eyes.

"I can't sleep," Lucy admitted in a small voice.

"Let me guess," Edmund stated, looking between the four of us, "bad dreams?"

I looked down for a moment, before looking at Edmund, trying to be stronger than I felt.

"So either we all go mad," Edmund spoke again. "Or something's playing with our minds."

"The mist?"

With a grim expression, Edmund gave me a curt nod, squeezing my hand with his own.

"There's a spare hammock here, but only one," Caspian gestured to a hammock between Edmund's and his own.

"Lu, you take that one, Alena can share with me," Edmund suggested.

Lucy nodded and made her way over to the spare hammock, pulling the covers back and climbing into it. Edmund moved the covers to the side and shuffled over so there was room for me, before helping me climb on next to him. I curled up beside him and rested my head on his chest, holding his right hand with my left. He pressed a kiss to my head, before laying his head back onto the small leather pillow he had. I tucked the covers around my shoulders and wiggled about a bit, until I was comfortable, and found myself slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, whilst on deck, one of the men spotted another island from the crow's nest. It took most of the day to get there, meaning it was late afternoon when we dropped the anchor.

The island appeared to be all brown, dusty rock, and one part appeared to have a huge crater in the front of it, with some smoke floating out of it.

About half an hour later, I sat in one of three longboats, beside Edmund, with Caspian, Rhince, Lucy and Eustace. Edmund, Caspian, Rhince and I were rowing, whilst Lucy was steering and Eustace was sat at the front, doing nothing.

"I doubt the Lords stopped here, my liege," Reepicheep commented, from the stern of the second boat. "There's no sign of anything living."

"Right, well once we get ashore take you men and search for food and water," Caspian called to him. "The four of us will look for clues."

"Hang on, you mean the five of us?" Eustace butted in, sounding slightly worried.

Everyone on the boat stopped rowing as we turned to look at the Pevensie's cousin with disbelief.

"Oh come on; please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," Reepicheep sounded slightly annoyed.

"Big ears," Eustace muttered, looking away when we turned to start rowing again.

"I heard that too," Reepicheep, sounded amused this time.

I laughed, as did Lucy, Caspian, Rhince and Edmund, before sharing a loving and caring smile with Edmund.

"Would you two _please_ stop with the looks?" Eustace's obnoxious voice carried along the waves.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, and glanced at Edmund, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well then, Eustace, I guess you won't like this then," he spoke.

"Like what?"

"This," Edmund nudged me, so I turned to look at him, before grasping my chin gently with one hand, capturing my lips with his and giving me a short but loving kiss. My eyelids fluttered shut as I let out a small, shocked noise from the back of my throat, but kissed him back.

We broke apart when we heard Eustace grumbling about something or other, and carried on rowing, but not without sharing several more glances with one another.

* * *

Edmund, Caspian and Rhince jumped out of the boat as we drew into the shallow waters and pulled it up onto the shore. I took Edmund's outstretched hand and jumped onto the dry ground, walking forwards slightly to allow Lucy to get out.

I looked up and around at the island, trying to see if there was anything living here.

"Why are you frowning?" Edmund walked up to me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think that they'll find anything; it appears to be lifeless," I replied, frowning.

"There might be something growing deeper in the island."

I shrugged, looking over my shoulder at the crew, who were pulling the boats ashore.

"Alena," I turned and took a few steps away from Edmund when Lucy called me.

"Yes?" I replied, as Lucy walked up to me.

"Have you seen Eustace?"

"He's probably hiding, so he doesn't have to help Reepicheep," I guessed.

"Probably," she agreed.

"Are you three ready?" Caspian called, beginning to walk up a dusty slope, which led further around the island.

Lucy smiled at me, before we began to walk quickly to catch up with Caspian and Edmund, who joined him in his long strides.

Edmund walked beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. I grinned at him and wound my left arm under his shoulders, pulling us even closer together.

"You're feeling very affectionate today," I noted.

"What's wrong with that?" Edmund replied, kissing my neck lightly.

I giggled when his lips brushed my skin; I was quite ticklish.

"Are you ticklish?"

I shook my head, despite the smile on my face.

"You are," he grinned, when he poked me in my side, which caused me to giggle.

The next thing I knew, Edmund was running his fingers up and down my ribs, causing me to squirm away, amidst my loud giggles.

"No! Please, stop it!" I choked out.

"Come on you two!" Caspian groaned, when he saw we were slipping behind him and Lucy.

"While we're still young!" Lucy yelled down, a grin on her face.

I managed to wriggle out of Edmund's grasp and begin running to the other two, with Edmund hot on my heels all the way, all four of us laughing.

* * *

"Look," I glanced up at Caspian as he jogged ahead to a large crack in the ground. "We're not the first ones on this island."

As I drew closer to him, standing just behind Edmund and Lucy, I saw that there was a rope tied to a nearby rock, which led down into the crack.

"The Lords?" Edmund asked, drawing to a stop.

"Could be," Caspian replied, peering down into the crack.

It was quite wide, at least four feet, and the cavern below seemed to have a golden glow, from what I could see on the surface.

Caspian bent down and, as Lucy finally reached us, threw a rock into the crack. We watched it bounce off the sides of the tunnel inwards, before it hit the ground and stopped moving.

"What do you think could be down there?" I asked.

Edmund looked down for a few more seconds, before turning to look at me, with a small smirk on his face.

"Let's find out."

"What?"

As Edmund moved to grab the rope, I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm.

"What're you doing?"

"Going to have a look," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Using that rope? That's at least twenty years old – it could break at any second!"

"I'll be fine; I always am."

He grasped the rope in both hands and began to lower himself into the crack. I got onto my knees and watched him as he walked down the rocky wall, looking around, as he got closer to bottom.

Finally, he let go of the rope and jumped the last foot, landing on the floor of the cavern.

"It's huge; you guys really should see this," Edmund called back up.

"Right, Alena first," Caspian decided, moving away from the edge of the crack.

I sent him a withering look, before throwing my legs over the edge of the crack and grasping firmly onto the rope. I slid down slightly, before turning around so I was facing the rock and rope as I began to make the descent below.

I concentrated on taking one-step after the other so much; I jumped when I felt Edmund's hands on my backs of my calves.

"A bit lower and you can jump," he murmured, keeping his hands close to me as I took a few more steps.

I looked down and saw there was only a couple of feet left for me to climb down, and Edmund obviously saw that as well; his hands tightened their grip on my hips, and allowed me to jump down without hurting myself.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, titling my head back and placing a small kiss on his lips, before looking back up at Caspian, who was beginning to climb down as well.

We waited for Lucy to reach us at the bottom, before we began to explore the large cavern, lit by the sunlight pouring in through more cracks in the roof.

Further in, there was a large pool; its surface was as smooth an clear as glass, but something didn't seem right about it.

I walked ahead of Edmund and leant on a large rock to peer into the pool. Under the surface, I saw there was a golden statue of an older man, who appeared to be reaching down to something.

"Ed," I took a step back and pointed at the statue.

"What's that?" Caspian asked us, drawing closer.

"I don't know," Edmund replied, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's a golden statue, of some man, but I don't know who," I answered them.

Lucy leant on a rock and looked at the statue, as Edmund turned around and walked to a wall, where dried up tree roots clung to the rock. With a grunt, he pulled a fairly large, but light one off and began walking back to the pool with it in his hands.

Kneeling down so he was closer to the water's edge, he held onto the end of the stick and stuck the other in the water, moving to prod the statue. However, he pulled it back out with a confused look on his face. I followed his gaze and saw, with shock, that from the end of the stick, a golden covering was spreading towards the end Edmund held. With a cry from Edmund, he dropped it into the water when it became too heavy for him to hold.

Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and I all exchanged nervous glances, as we realised that the pool turned anything it touched to solid gold.

"He must have fallen in," Caspian murmured, kneeling at the water's edge.

"He can't have," I told him, earning a slightly surprised look. "He's bending into the water to touch the water."

"Poor man," Lucy walked up, speaking for the first time in the cavern.

"You mean 'Poor Lord,'" Edmund corrected, pointing at the crest on the shield.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian nodded, informing us who the man in the water was.

"His sword," Edmund pointed into the water, at the sword that lay untouched by the magic this pool possessed.

"We need it."

"But how're we going to get it out without turning to gold?" Lucy asked.

"Edmund, you use your sword; the swords aren't affected by the power, since the one under water hasn't turned to gold," I explained my idea, quite proud of it, actually.

"Be careful," Lucy asked Edmund, as he unsheathed his sword.

He bent down and slowly sliced the sword into the water, until it touched the second. Carefully, he used his sword to pull the second out of the water.

"The swords haven't turned to gold," Lucy said.

"Both of them are magical," Caspian muttered, concentrating on helped Edmund keep his balance as he pulled the swords out.

"You were right," Lucy gave me a brilliant smile. "You're theory."

I returned her smile, glad that she appreciated me inputting ideas into the adventure.

"Here," Caspian took the sword off Edmund and looked at it in the sunlight.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Lucy noted sympathetically.

"Maybe," Edmund said, putting his sword down on the side. "Or maybe he was onto something."

"Ed?" I questioned, unsure where he was going.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian had the same train of thought as me.

I watched cautiously as Edmund picked up a shell off the ground and dunked half of it in the water. As soon as it began to turn gold, he put it back on the ground and pulled his hand away, watching as it turned to solid gold. He picked it up and held it before his eyes, staring at it with something I couldn't place.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked, worried for her brother.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person on earth," Edmund said, his eyes never leaving the gold.

I looked at Caspian and Lucy, starting to get scared with the way Edmund was behaving.

"Lucy," he turned to his sister. "We'd be so rich; no one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

"Edmund..." I trailed off, taking a step towards him.

Caspian blocked me by holding out his arm, giving me a cautious look.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia," he told Edmund.

"Says who?" Edmund appeared not to care; he was still staring at the gold.

After a pause, Caspian spoke again, only this time, the temperature in the cavern seemed to drop.

"I do."

Edmund turned to stare at Caspian, looking angry. He picked his sword up and stood up, walking towards Caspian.

"I'm not your subject," he snarled in a whisper.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you," Caspian accused. "To challenge me; you doubt my leadership."

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap."

"Edmund," Lucy tried to pull her brother away, but he pushed her.

I caught her before she could trip over, and held her in my arms as we watched the growing conflict with wide eyes.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle; first it was Peter, and now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you are, and you got Peter's sword. I deserve a kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!"

"Edmund, please," I pleaded, letting go of Lucy and walking to Ed, placing my hand on his arm. "You don't need to prove to anyone what you are; everyone knows it already."

"Get off!" he yelled, slapping my hand away and turning on me. "I don't even know why you're here; you just fall in from your time for no reason and everyone suddenly loves you, as if you put a spell on them, and you probably did; you're just as bad as the White Witch!"

I heard Lucy gasp behind me as I took a step back, the rejection slapping me on my face.

"See, you don't deserve anything, if you treat it like her! If you think you're so brave, why don't you prove it?" he yelled, shoving Edmund.

With a roar, Edmund lunged at Caspian and they both swung their swords at each other, the metal clashing in the air.

"No! Stop it!" Lucy yelled, standing in between them. "Both of you! Look at yourselves; can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you, it's bewitched you; this is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here."

Lucy turned and began walking away, as Edmund looked at the golden shell in his hand. As he thought about his mistakes, he turned to me with a apologetic expression.

"Don't," I shook my head softly, holding up my hand at him, my eyes stinging with tears. "Just don't."

Ignoring Edmund call my name, I turned and followed Lucy to the rope, where she was halfway up. I grabbed it and climbed back out, feeling the tears falling steadily down my cheeks. At the top, Lucy pulled me into a hug and let me sob into her shoulder.

As Caspian helped Edmund out, Lucy pulled me away and we began walking back to the beach, ignoring both men.

* * *

**An angsty chapter, but I had to end it there otherwise it would have gone on.**

**Sorry for the delay, but I hope this makes up for it all.**

**For some reason, FanFiction won't let me reply to your reviews, so please don't think I'm ignoring you; I love the reviews, but I just can't say so.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**


	23. The Dragon, The Star and 'Forgiveness'

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, I have to admit that it was my favourite one so far, but this comes a close second to it.**

**Updates will be a lot slower now, not that they aren't already, due to the fact that I'm going to London for a week, and then returning back to school for Year 11 – which is a scary prospect. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter though!**

**I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

I walked beside Lucy, keeping my eyes forward and my lips pressed in a thin line. I knew my eyes would still be red from crying earlier.

I felt heartbroken; I didn't know how Edmund could accuse me of being like _her_, especially after my troubles with her in the cave.

I knew Lucy was fuming with anger at both Edmund and Caspian, for allowing the mist to use their temptations against one another.

Twice, Edmund had tried to apologise to me, by grabbing my wrist and trying to get me to face him. Both times, I had ignored him and just gone back to Lucy, as soon as his grip had loosened. I was sure he had seen the tears in my eyes the second time, since he didn't try again after that.

Finally, after a walk that seemed like eternity, we reached the beach, where the other members of the crew, who came ashore with us, stood beside the boat.

Automatically, Caspian strode ahead to see what they had managed to scavenge on this island.

"What food did you find?" he asked them, as we drew closer.

I peered into the wicker baskets and saw they weren't even close to being half-full of food.

"It's volcanic, your majesty," Rhince explained, kneeling by one of the baskets. "Not much grows here."

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked around for the whining boy, who was missing from the site.

"I believe he is out _not_ helping us to load the boats," Reepicheep to Lucy sarcastically, standing on one of the boats.

"Eustace!" Lucy yelled. "Eustace!"

"Eustace!" I joined in, feeling slightly worried about where the boy could be.

However, there was no response from anywhere on the island.

"I doubt he can hear us, Lu," I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from further in the island, followed by the sound of rocks falling.

"Edmund, I've got a bad feeling," Lucy turned to her older brother, worry showing clearly on her face.

"I'll go find him," he said, striding off along the path we had just walked.

"I'll come with you," Caspian added, causing Edmund to turn and look at him in slight disbelief.

He gave a slight nod of his head, so Caspian sped up to catch up with Edmund, handing Lucy the sword we found in the pool.

"Your majesties," I turned to see Rhince was looking at Lucy and me. "I think it might be better if you went back to the Dawn Treader."

We agreed and climbed into one of the boats, sitting around the baskets.

"I'm sure Edmund didn't mean what he said," Lucy began, as the crew began to row the boat.

"But he still said it," I replied, looking at her.

"You know he loves you."

"I can't forgive him at the snap of my fingers, and I know he's your brother."

"But, you still love him, right?"

"Of course; I love him, but I just don't like him at the present time."

* * *

I leant against the railings on the bow of the Dawn Treader, watching the smoke rise from the island in a never-ending column. Gael and Lucy stood beside me, the former chatting with the latter gaily.

The crew were waiting for a signal from the two Kings, telling them to get a boat back to shore to bring them back to the Dawn Treader. In the meantime, they were swabbing the deck, clearing away stray ropes and chatting to one another.

Suddenly, a loud roar, coming from the island, made everyone on deck start and look up towards the island; wondering what had created the noise.

"What was that?" Lucy turned to ask Drinian, who had a look of suspicion in his eyes.

My eyes widened as another roar sounded, this time, a column of fire burst out from just behind the crater.

Gael spun around to look at Drinian after she heard the second roar.

"Is it the volcano?"

"Oh no, that's no volcano," Drinian stared at the island, before walking down the stairs to the deck. "All hands on deck!"

The crew all stood on deck, watching the island as Drinian walked to the side of the ship. I watched him intently, wondering what Drinian thought was making the noise, just as it sounded for a third time.

"Archers! Arm yourselves!"

At Drinian's order, the archers ran through a doorway to grab their crossbows, before moving to stand in position on deck.

"Look!" I screamed, pointing at the dragon that was flying towards us, increasing in speed and roaring flames.

Lucy grabbed Gael as I held onto the railings, staring at the monstrous creature. It swung around the ship, scaring some of the crew as the others finished preparing their crossbows.

"Take your positions, and wait for my command!" Drinian ordered, standing on deck with his own, loaded crossbow.

The dragon flew around once more, before flying up the mast and trying to land on the sail, which rocked with the creature's weight.

"What's it doing?" Lucy yelled, clutching Gael to her in fear.

"Fire!" Drinian shouted, seeing that his archers were in position and aiming at the dragon.

The archers launched arrows one after the other at the dragon, most missing widely, but a few hitting its target.

"It'll break the mast," Drinian exclaimed, as the dragon began moving to dodge the arrows, still clutching the sail and causing it and the mast to creak with the weight it was trying to support.

Shoving the sail away, the dragon flew into the air, which caused the ship to rock to the side sharply.

I stumbled and tightened my grip on the railings, trying to regain my balance. The crew stumbled, but some regained their balance quickly and began firing at the dragon once more.

I saw Reepicheep put his sword in his mouth and run to the mast, scaling the wood quickly to reach where the dragon clung onto the sail again.

As another wave of arrows was fired at the dragon, one hit it, causing it to slip and hang onto the sail, spewing out fire as it roared.

Reepicheep swung on a rope, pulled his sword out and stabbed the dragon in between its knuckles. It let go with a roar and flew away, narrowly dodging the side of the ship.

I watched with wide eyes as it flew back to the island, before a thought struck my head.

"Edmund's still there," I exclaimed.

Lucy looked at me worriedly, before turning back to the island, watching and wishing the same thing that I was; Edmund and Caspian would be safe.

Lucy moved Gael over, so the sailor with us hugged her, as we scanned the island for any signs of the dragon.

Suddenly, it appeared again and flew towards us, this time; it held something in its claws.

"Edmund!" I shrieked, seeing Edmund was trapped in the dragon's grasp.

"Ed!" Lucy yelled, in worry for her brother.

"Lucy!" Edmund shouted, as the dragon turned back to the island. "Alena!"

"We have to find him," I gasped, clutching the railings in fear.

* * *

Evening was drawing in by the time we reached the shore for the second time that day.

Edmund stood beside the dragon, glancing at it wearily from time to time.

"Edmund," Lucy darted forwards, hugging her brother tightly.

I moved to run towards him, but then remembered what he had called me, so I stopped and stood where I was.

Caspian, who was standing on the other side of the dragon, saw this and sent me a pitiful glance.

Edmund quickly explained that the dragon was Eustace, and how, when he had been taken, Eustace had shown him the message burnt into the rock.

Eustace began rubbing his right leg against the ground and, upon closer inspection; I saw he had a large, golden bracelet stuck to it.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund said, looking around at us.

"Well everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian noted, with amusement lacing his voice.

Eustace glared at him through narrowed eyes, and Caspian realised his mistake very quickly.

"Well, anyone from here..."

I bit my lip, as I looked down, trying not to laugh too much at Caspian's statement.

Lucy walked forwards, towards Eustace, who hopped backwards, keeping his wounded leg in the air. However, when Lucy held her hands out, Eustace stretched out his leg and allowed Lucy to pull it off. With a roar of relief, Eustace held his leg closer to his body, rubbing the swollen skin to try to relieve himself of the irritation.

Lucy smiled at her cousin as she walked away, holding the golden bracelet in her hands, before throwing it onto a pile of rubble.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked, looking at Caspian and Drinian.

"Not that I know of," Caspian admitted, looking to Drinian, who shrugged in return.

Eustace looked around at us, slight fear desperation showing in his eyes.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Edmund stated, looking at his cousin-turned-dragon.

Eustace growled and stamped his foot down, just as Reepicheep scampered forwards to stand in front of him.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy, I can be a little over zealous at times," Reepicheep apologised, looking slightly abashed.

"The boats are ready sire!" Tavros called from the shoreline.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy said, steel underlining her voice.

"Well we can't take him on board, your majesty," Drinian replied quickly.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back," Caspian ordered, handing the sword to Drinian. "We'll camp here until morning. We'll work out what to do."

Drinian and a few of the others began to get the boat ready, but Rhince stepped forwards.

"But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm, your majesty," he said earnestly.

I leapt back a step out of shock when Eustace blew fire out of his mouth and onto a small trunk, which immediately became a small campfire.

"Aha, you were saying?" Reepicheep joked.

We all laughed slightly as Eustace licked his lips and looked around at us quite innocently.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I groaned and sat up at Lucy's cry, wondering why she was yelling.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's the blue star!"

_That_ woke me up fully. My head snapped up as I looked into the sky, and a smile graced my lips when I saw the blue star was shining brightly in the sky.

For the first time in the past half-day or so, I felt a glimmer of hope in my bones.

* * *

I stood on the deck of the Dawn Treader; the crew were working hard and fast, as there seemed to be something in the air that made everyone happier. Whether it was due to the fact that we had finally found the blue star, I didn't know, but everything was going great.

Except for my problem with Edmund: I wanted to forgive him, but I didn't want to talk to him, so I was in a bit of a dilemma.

However, as the sun rose higher in the sky, the wind dropped, slowing the Dawn Treader down until she was nearly at a standstill. The crew had to go below deck and start using the oars to sail, but they were beginning to tire.

"The wind has left us," Drinian commented as I leaned sat on one of the barrels beside Caspian, the sun glaring down on us.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now then?" Edmund asked, slight worry seeping into his tone.

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there," Drinian replied cryptically, before walking around the deck to check on the crew.

I exchanged a look with Caspian, ignoring Edmund, and walked up the steps to the helm, with the other two following me, talking quietly.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm going to eat that dragon!" one of the crewmembers yelled loud enough, so that Eustace, who was flying about, could hear him.

Eustace obviously heard him, as he stuttered in his flight slightly.

"Don't worry Eustace, they'll have to get through me first," Reepicheep, who was sat on the great dragon's head, told him.

"If we don't find land by tonight they may well eat that dragon," Drinian commented, walking up the steps to stand with us.

Just as he finished speaking, however, the ship tilted sharply, causing everyone to fall over. As I fell, a pair of arms wound around my waist, causing me to fall half onto the person I was trying to avoid. Everyone else on deck felt it, and I heard them yell as they fell.

"What did we hit?" Drinian demanded when Caspian helped him up.

Edmund pulled me up and we clung onto the side, in case anything like that happened again.

"Eustace!" Edmund yelled after looking around. "That's brilliant!"

I looked in the direction of the prow and saw Eustace had his tail wrapped around the nose of the figurehead and was flying along, pulling the Dawn Treader after him.

We all cheered at the brilliant idea of the dragon, as Reepicheep ran onto the prow and yelled 'Onward ho!' holding his sword aloft as he did so.

Eustace looked back happily as he flew, obviously proud of the applause.

I smiled, holding onto the railings, before Edmund turned me around to face him.

"Alena, we need to talk," he said.

"No we don't," I replied, my voice hardening as the dislike for him resurfaced.

I turned away and stormed down the stairs to the deck, trying to ignore him as he followed me.

"Alena!"

"What?" I yelled, spinning around to face him.

"Why are you acting like this?" he replied, looking slight shocked.

"Why did you refer to me as the White Witch? Especially after what I went through!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean to, Alena, it was the mist."

"But Caspian didn't threaten me, or bring up bad memories!"

"Alena, I'm sorry. I know I threatened you in the cave, and that was awful of me. I don't want to hurt you, and I'll always love you. The mist affected Caspian and me in the cave, me mostly, but I honestly didn't mean any of it. Alena, I am truly sorry."

"Really? You're sorry? Well I've got something to say about that I–"

Before I could finish my sentence, Edmund grabbed me by my upper arms, pulled me close to him and crashed his lips to mine. Ignoring the whistles and catcalls of the crew around us, I clung back to Edmund, parting my lips and allowing his tongue to stroke mine harshly.

All the anger I felt for him seemed to slide off my body as he gently stroked my cheek with his hand, the other resting on my hip as I gripped his shoulders, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to pour everything I love about him into the kiss.

When reality finally sank in, and Edmund broke the kiss, I felt a blush stain my cheeks as I listened to the crew and bent my head from embarrassment.

"You?" Edmund prodded, bending his head so his lips were by his ear.

"I love you, and I forgive you," I told him earnestly. "Just as long as you don't do anything like that again."

"I won't," Edmund shook his head, taking my threat seriously.

I hugged him tightly, and blushed once more when I saw Lucy and Caspian smirking at me.

"Alright men, back to work, and you two – stop canoodling on deck!" Drinian ordered loudly, causing Edmund and me to jump apart.

We looked at Drinian and laughed slightly, before Edmund wound his arm around my waist as Caspian and Lucy walked over to talk to us.

"You've finally made up then," Caspian commented, patting Edmund on his shoulder.

"Took her long enough," Edmund replied, which made me hit him on his chest.

However, the peaceful silence was broken by Lucy's comment, which made both Edmund and me blush and gape open-mouthed at her, and Caspian burst out laughing.

"When can I expect a niece or nephew then?"

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long delay, but I've just got back to school and been loaded with homework for my final year before the Lower Sixth.**

**I hope you like this chapter – the last line is definitely my favourite!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**


	24. The Star, The Ring and 'Engaged'

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**There are only a few more chapters after this; I'll end the story quite soon after the final scene from The Voyage of The Dawn Treader.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A few hours later, I had my arms wrapped around Edmund's waist and my head on his shoulder, as we leant against the railing on the small balcony outside Caspian's cabin, relaxing in the warm sun. Caspian sat inside the cabin, at his desk, where the three swords lay.

"We should get to Ramandu's island by evening with the speed that Eustace is flying at," I relayed the information Drinian told me before I entered the cabin, about half an hour ago.

"So the other swords should be there," Edmund nodded.

Caspian, however, just picked up one of the swords and looked at it wistfully.

"We can't be sure the other lords even made it to Ramandu's island," he said.

I looked at Edmund with worry creasing my brow, before back at Caspian.

"They must have; Aslan would have made sure we're not on the wrong path."

Caspian just set the sword down and got to his feet, before leaning against his desk, facing us with a goblet of honeyed mead in his grasp.

"So, how're you both now?"

"If you're referring to the argument, we're both over it," Edmund replied, a grin on his face.

"But if you ever do anything like that again," I warned him.

"I won't accuse you of anything."

"I was referring to the kiss on deck."

"Oh, so you don't like my kissing?"

"I never said that."

"But you hinted at it."

"I did not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Watch it, mister, or you'll find yourself in hot water again very quickly."

Caspian began roaring with laughter at our bickering, especially when Edmund tried to kiss me again. I leaned back with my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me.

"Not in public!" I screeched, slapping his chest.

"But we're not _in_ public," Edmund smirked.

"Caspian," I gestured to the King.

"_I_ don't mind," Caspian waggled his eyebrows at me to show he was joking.

"Pervert," I muttered, untangling myself from Edmund's arms.

Edmund slapped my bum as I walked away from him, causing me to jump in the air with a yell. I sent him a glare over my shoulder as I walked out of the cabin, ignoring the raucous laughter of the two perverted Kings.

* * *

Hours later, I stood on deck with a broad smile on my face; we had finally reached Ramandu's Island.

The island was huge, with trees covering every section and waterfalls pouring off almost every ridge.

"It looks beautiful," I breathed, looking at the birds that flew off the trees.

"We made it," Lucy smiled at me.

* * *

We walked across the island, all on our guard since night had fallen. Edmund had the sense to bring his torch with him, and he used it to light up the path we all walked along.

As we strode along the stone bridge, the light from the torch illuminated the broken stone ravens that sat at regular intervals.

I was slightly scared of them and instinctively moved closer to Edmund, who squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Soon, we walked under a large tree, that's roots had split into two and formed a large archway over our heads.

Through the archway, and in a clearing surrounded by tall trees, stood a long table, made of stone and full of fresh food.

"Mmm, food," Tavros made to go forwards, as we walked around the table, but Drinian stopped him.

"Wait."

"What's this?" I questioned as I walked closer to the edge of the table.

There were three large silhouettes at the end, one at the top and two on either side of the first. Edmund shone his torch in the direction of the silhouettes, but as the light reached them, I saw that they were, in fact, three old men – their beards and hair overgrown, and all covering in tree branches.

I was so shocked to see them that I jolted backwards with a slight cry. Lucy and Caspian spun around and unsheathed their swords, pointing them at the three men.

Slowly, Caspian and Edmund walked towards the three men, keeping their swords ready for anything.

Caspian, after looking at the three men, pointed his sword at one of the men's hands, more specifically, his ring.

"Lord Revilian," he murmured, before turning to look at one of the other rings. "Lord Mavramorn."

Lucy reached forwards and gently moved some of the hair away from one of the men's foreheads.

"Lord Argoz," Caspian confirmed in a grim tone.

The Lord Argoz took a breath in, causing Lucy to jump back and Caspian to lean forwards, out of curiosity.

"He's breathing."

I looked around at the other two and saw they were the same.

"This one is as well," I answered, exchanging a confused look with Edmund, before he replied with "So are they."

"They look like...like they're in a comatose," I said, looking at the three lords.

"Or a spell," Edmund added grimly.

Caspian thought for a moment, before turning around with a yell.

"It's the food!"

Tavros, who was about to eat an apple, dropped it, as the crewmembers all took a step away from the table.

"Hey," Edmund's call got my attention. "It's the stone knife."

He directed the torch to shine its beam of light onto an old knife, covered in roots.

"This is Aslan's table."

"The swords," Caspian muttered, reaching for the nearest Lord.

In a rush, we all grabbed a sword and held them, before an idea sprung to my mind.

"He said to lay them at the table of Aslan," I explained.

"Put them down," Caspian nodded.

Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and I all put the swords we had found onto the table, however, there weren't enough.

"That's six," Edmund said.

"We're still missing one," Caspian replied, crestfallen.

I took Edmund's hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

Then, the swords began to glow a bright blue, as a blue light began to shine from above.

"Look!" Lucy yelled, looking up at the sky and taking a step back.

I followed her lead and saw a blue light was floating down from the sky, growing bigger as it began to reach the ground. Once it reached the earth, it glowed even brighter, before forming the shape of a young woman. A very pretty young woman.

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and I all took a few steps towards the woman, away from the table.

"Travellers of Narnia, welcome," the woman's voice seemed to echo, as the crew bowed down on one knee to her. "Arise."

Slowly, and silently, the men rose from their bows.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked, a tone of laughter in her voice.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked the question that was playing on everyone's mind.

"Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu," she answered, walking towards us. "I am your guide."

Edmund shared a smile with Caspian, before we stepped forwards to meet Lilliandil.

"You're a star," Caspian commented, a smile playing on his lips, as the star nodded. "You are most beautiful."

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," she replied, very serious.

This, however, was obviously awful news to Edmund and Caspian, since they yelled "No!" with utmost horror lining their voices.

I jabbed Edmund in his ribs sharply with my elbow, causing him to cry out in slight pain, before stalking off to stand beside Lucy, who just rolled her eyes at the men.

I felt awful; Edmund had already betrayed me once, and he seemed to wish do it again, this time, for another woman. Lucy, understanding my anger towards her brother, rubbed my arm gently, before we both turned back to listen to Lilliandil.

"Please, the food is for you," she lifted her arm and the candles lit. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table, always. Help yourselves."

The men were about to reach forwards, when Edmund stopped them.

"Wait – what happened to them," he gestured to the three Lords.

"These poor men were half mad by the time they reached these shores, they were threatening violence upon each other; violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked.

"When all is put right," the star smiled at the young Queen. "Come, there is little time."

She began to walk along a small path, so we followed her – Caspian seeming to want to keep close behind her, whilst Edmund followed behind slowly.

Lilliandil walked along the path, through the trees, until she reached a stone platform, which looked out to sea.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?"

"He did," I replied, as we drew up to stand with Lilliandil.

I held back a gasp as I realised that we were looking upon Dark Island – it looked like it was overflowing with pure evil, and appeared to be made of thick grey mist, with green light glowing from within. The mist was slowly seeping away from the island and further into the sea.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable."

"Coriakin said to break the spell, we would need to lay the seven swords at Aslan's table," Caspian informed her.

"He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six; do you know where the seventh is?" Edmund asked her.

"In there," Lilliandil pointed towards Dark Island. "You will need great courage."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought of the possibilities of what could be lying in wait for us inside the island.

"Now waste no time," the star turned back to face us, before looking at me and grasping my hand. "I mean no barrier to form between the two of you."

Smiling in respond to her smile, I tightened my grip on her hand slightly, telling her that I understood, before she let go.

"I hope we meet again," Caspian admitted.

With a shy smile, Lilliandil nodded her head to him. "Good bye."

Glowing brighter than ever before, Lilliandil transformed back into a star and shot back into the heavens to watch over us.

"We should get back," Lucy said, breaking my chain of thoughts.

I nodded, and was about to follow, when Edmund caught my hand.

"Can I talk to you, for a moment?" he asked.

Lucy subtly ushered Caspian back down the path, leaving me on my own with Edmund.

"I didn't mean to..."

"I know."

Edmund seemed slightly shocked at my response.

"You do?"

I nodded, thinking of my silent conversation with Lilliandil, before answering.

"Lilliandil, she told me she would not come between us."

I barely had time to finish my sentence, as Edmund caught me up in a tight hug, one that I returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"I love you, and I swear, I will love no one else," he murmured in my ear.

"I do too," I replied, kissing his temple. "And besides, it's obvious; Lilliandil prefers Caspian to you."

With a laugh, Edmund tightened his grip on me, and then kissed my lips briefly.

"We really should get back now," I smiled.

Keeping his hand tightly wound in mine, we walked back along the path, to where Caspian and Lucy stood, talking to Rhince and Drinian.

Lucy sent me a questioning glance; one that I replied with a smile, telling her all was sorted.

* * *

Later that evening, I was pacing in my cabin, with Edmund sitting on my bed.

"But everything could go wrong; I could lose Lucy, or Caspian, or Gael, or even you!" I cried, throwing my arms into the air.

"Alena, nothing will go wrong," Edmund sighed.

"But something could!" I argued back.

Edmund groaned and lay back on the bed. With a sigh, I copied him and lay on the bed beside him, cuddling into his side.

"I'm sorry for getting you worked up," I apologised.

We wrapped an arm around me, he kissed my forehead.

"I was just like you before my first battle."

I tilted my head to look at him in confusion.

"Battle?"

"That's the conclusion Caspian and I have been coming up with, and it's the only one so far..." he trailed off.

"Ed?"

He didn't reply but got to his feet and began pacing instead, so I swung my legs over the bed and sat there, watching him

"Edmund? Are you alright?"

"Look Alena," he seemed nervous. "Do you love me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you love me?" he repeated, looking at me earnestly.

"Yes, of course," I answered, before he took a few steps closer to the bed and crushed his mouth onto mine.

I knelt up on the bed to stop him from stooping and kissed him back, just as fervently. However, he broke the kiss suddenly and looked at me, keeping his hands on my cheeks.

"Edmund, what - ?"

"Marry me."

I nearly fell over when he said that. He pulled a ring out of the leather pouch hanging off his belt. The ring was made of white gold, with a large diamond in the centre, a sapphire either side of it and four more smaller diamonds beside the sapphires.

"Ed?"

"Listen Alena, I love you, and you love me, and I know we're still young; you're eighteen and I'm nineteen, but we can wait a few years to get married," he tried to reason.

"Yes."

"And, I know it's sudden, but something bad might – pardon?"

I giggled at his expression as he processed my words.

"Yes," I nodded, smiling through my tears. "I will marry you."

A large grin slowly formed on his face, before he launched himself at me in tight hug. Laughing, we fell backwards onto the bed, where he kissed me deeply. When we broke, he unclasped his fist, which was still holding the ring.

"May I?"

I held my left hand out and Edmund slid the ring onto my fourth finger – the metal felt cool on my skin.

"When did you get it?" I asked him, gazing at the ring on my finger.

"The day we went to the market, when I went off to look for some private stuff," he replied.

"So you've had it for weeks?" I looked at him incredulously.

"It was worth the wait."

"I love you," I smiled, feeling tears burn in my eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my forehead gently.

* * *

**They're getting married! Moreover, it's getting close to the end of the story!**

**I hope you like this, but I am sorry for the delay in posting!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alexandra.**


	25. The Fear, The Battle and 'Dark Island'

**I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I have just spent days staring at the blank word document, not feeling in the mood to write, even with the film up on iTunes.**

**This is a HUGE chapter (over 4000 words) so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Eustace flew about in the air as the Dawn Treader drew ever closer to Dark Island.

I stood by the helm with Drinian, Tavros, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian, watching as the island grew bigger.

"So, what do you think could be out there?" Tavros asked, trying to break the ice.

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund responded, taking my hand in his,

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian added, staring ahead.

"Pure evil," Drinian said, looking at us, before back out at the island.

After a moment, he stepped away from the helm and towards Tavros.

"Tavros, unlock the armoury," he ordered to the Minotaur, and to the crew; "Archers, prepare yourselves!"

The men looked at him for a moment, before moving below deck to get their armour and weapons.

"Light the lanterns!" Tavros yelled as he made his way down the steps to the deck.

"Let's get ready," Caspian turned to us.

* * *

I grabbed my belt off the side and buckled it around my waist, feeling the comfortable weight of my sword against my hip once more.

I had pulled my hair into a braid, and tugged at it until it hung down my right shoulder.

My armour consisted of my brown boots and grey breeches, my white shirt with my usual leather corset. However, I had some shoulder plates on and a set of arm braces, made from the same silver-coloured metal my shoulder plates were made of.

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, fastening her belt, whilst Gael sat on the chest of drawers opposite.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you," Gael spoke softly, looking at Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Gael through the mirror, slightly startled at the comment. With a smile on her face, she turned and began to walk towards where the younger girl was sitting.

"When you grow up, you should be just like you," Lucy replied, sitting beside Gael and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a hug.

I smiled at the two, leaning on one of the bedposts with my arms crossed. Lucy glanced at me once, before her eyes widened and she stared at me openly.

"Alena," she breathed out, looking shocked.

"What?" I asked her, standing up straight and looking around. "What is it?"

Instead of answering me, the youngest Pevensie grabbed my left hand and held it before her eyes. For a moment, I wondered if she had gone insane, but I then remembered the beautiful engagement ring I wore on my fourth finger.

"It's lovely," Gael said, peering over Lucy's shoulder at the ring.

Lucy seemed to be in some form of shock, as she looked up at me, then at the ring, and then back at me and at the ring once more.

"Did Edmund...?"

I nodded, a smile slowly forming on my face.

"What did you say?"

"Lu, I think the ring speaks for itself."

With a squeal, Lucy threw herself at me in a hug, which knocked me off balance so we fell onto the bed.

"Now you can be my proper sister!"

I laughed and hugged her back, before untangling myself from her arms and slipping off the bed.

"Come on, I think we've spent long enough down here," I said with a sad smile on my face.

Lucy nodded, got to her feet and took Gael's hand as we began to leave the room.

* * *

Once I stood on deck, I looked around for Edmund and saw him, standing by the helm, fiddling with his armour.

I took the steps two at a time and stood before him, taking a few steps to stand beside him.

"Hey," I smiled gently, rolling on my feet nervously.

He looked up and returned my smile when he saw me, before grasping my wrists and pulling me into a hug.

"Is it okay to say that I'm scared?" I asked him, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"It's perfectly alright," he replied, trying to sound brave but the tightening of his arms around me told me he was nervous as well.

When we parted, I saw Rhindon was at his waist.

"I thought..."

"Caspian gave it to me," Edmund told me, and I could detect the pride seeping into his voice as he spoke. "He believes that Peter would have wanted me to have it."

"I'm sure Peter would have as well," I replied, squeezing his hand.

Just then, Caspian appeared on deck and the crew hushed immediately, waiting for their King to speak.

Caspian stood, in all his power and kingliness, at the bow of the Dawn Treader, fitted in his armour.

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together, we have travelled far. Together, we have faced adversity. Together, we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in."

I glanced at Edmund and saw he was looking at Caspian with pride showing in his eyes. He swallowed hard as he looked upon the man he saw as a second brother and a close friend.

"Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save; think of Aslan, think of Narnia."

Caspian ended his speech and began to descend the stairs, when one of the crewmembers cried out.

"For Narnia!"

The crewmembers all joined in with the cry, throwing their arms and lifting their weapons into the air. Caspian looked up at Edmund and me, before back at the crew, hope beginning to fill the air.

"Ed," I turned to my fiancé and tugged gently on his hand.

As he turned, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, twisting my arms around his neck as he gripped my hips.

"I love you," I whispered to him, once we parted.

"I love you too," he replied quietly.

With Eustace flying around her, the Dawn Treader sailed further into the mist that surrounded Dark Island, and the hopeful atmosphere dropped. The only light in the darkness was the light from the lanterns at the bow and stern of the Dawn Treader. Tendrils of the green mist curled onto the deck, like searching fingers, and crept around the crew, making them shuffle on their feet nervously. Seeing Lucy hug Gael, both of them looking scared, Edmund and I moved down deck to stand near them. Lucy gave her older a brother a small smile, thanking him for being there.

"I can't see a thing," Drinian said to Caspian, who had moved to stand by the helm. "This fog's too thick."

"No!"

I jumped when Edmund yelled out, and saw he was looking troubled as Lucy walked up to him. However, as I looked over the side of the ship, my heart froze as I saw the White Witch floating above the water, shrouded by the green mist.

"Alena dear, you know you want to join me," she held out her arm, her fingers outstretched towards me. "I can make sure Edmund stays with you; why would he want to wait for you when you go back to your time? He'll find a new love."

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, backing away with my head in my hands.

"Alena!"

I felt the familiar embrace of Edmund, and turned to bury my face into his chest, hugging him close to me as I tried to block out the memory of the White Witch.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked.

"I think the mist is playing tricks on us all," Edmund replied.

Before anyone else could reply, a cry was heard from deeper within in the mist. All on the ship began to search for where the cry was coming from. I untangled myself from Edmund's arm, but kept close to him.

As we peered over the side of the ship, the cries became clear to understand.

"Keep away! Keep away!" the voice yelled, before it broke off into coughs.

"Who are you?" Edmund yelled.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian was quick to shout out.

"Nor I, you!" the voice replied.

As the Dawn Treader sailed past some rocks, a movement caught my eye on the largest.

"Edmund, can you see something moving?" I asked him, pointing at the rock.

"I'll get my torch," he muttered, grabbing his torch off some ropes and turning it on.

He shone the beam of light along the rock, until it rested on an old, thin man.

"Keep away!" the man yelled, once he realised he had been spotted.

"We will not leave!" Caspian told him.

"Who are you?" I tried, wondering if the man would listen to me.

"You will not defeat me," the man, who must have been half-mad, held up his sword in defence.

One of the seven swords of Aslan.

"Caspian, his sword!" Edmund shouted to the King.

"Lord Rhoop," Caspian realised after a moment, rushing down to where we were standing.

"You do not own me!" Lord Rhoop shouted, moving to another side of the rock.

"Stand down!" Caspian ordered, causing the archers to lower their weapons. "Let's get him on board."

Three members got three grappling hooks ready and began to spin them around to get the momentum going, before Eustace swooped out of nowhere, grabbed Lord Rhoop and deposited him on deck.

"Be calm, my Lord," Caspian tried to reassure the lost Lord, but he was having none of it.

"Off me demons!" he exclaimed, swinging his sword about.

I jumped back so I wasn't sliced in half by the mad Lord, who seemed to be shocked that he was standing on a ship.

"No my Lord, we are not here to hurt you," Caspian spoke once more. "I am your King, Caspian."

The name 'Caspian' must have triggered a lost memory of the Lord, as he muttered the name once, before turning around and looking at Caspian in shock and hope.

"My Lord," he went on his knees for a moment, before he realised something no one else on the ship knew. "You should not have come here! There's no way out of here. Quickly!" he spun around look at the crew. "Turn this ship about before it's too late!"

"We have the sword, let's go!" Edmund said.

"Turn her about, Drinian," Caspian ordered, and the crew sprung into action.

"Aye aye, your majesty."

Suddenly, Lord Rhoop thought of something else and lurched towards Caspian, with his arm outstretched.

"Do not think! Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!"

The crew fell silent, before Edmund tensed up and spoke the two, disastrous words.

"Oh no."

"Ed...?" I looked at him with worry.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy demanded, with fear seeping into her tone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Edmund said, before darting to the other side of the ship.

I followed his gaze, and stood beside him as he looked out onto the dark waters.

"The rock's are moving!" I shouted, pointing at the two lower rocks, which began to form into something else before my eyes, and slide under the water, as a serpent's body would do.

Suddenly, the ship lurched to the side, knocking everyone off balance. With a yell, I stumbled back and fell heavily onto my side, nearly winding myself.

I managed to pull myself to my feet as Edmund and Caspian looked at the water's on the other side of the Dawn Treader.

"What is that?" Caspian asked, looking into the water.

"We're too late!" Lord Rhoop cried out. "It's too late."

I stood on the opposite side of the ship, holding onto some rope, as the crew looked over the other.

Suddenly, Lucy and Edmund spun around with horror on their faces, just as something large spurted out of the water behind the side I stood on.

"Alena!"

"Gael!"

I looked and saw the Sea Serpent had risen out of the water, and that Gael and I were in its range of reach.

Gael shrieked as the Sea Serpent drew closer, moving clear of the mist so everyone could see how horrifying it looked.

I rushed forwards to Gael, grabbed the smaller girl's hand and pulled her away from the danger. Lucy hugged Gael close to her, as I moved to stand in front of them. Edmund darted forwards and stood in front of me, holding his sword in the air at the Sea Serpent and stretching his left arm in front of me to keep me back. I held onto his arm clinging onto the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly, Eustace flew out of the mist and blew fire at the Sea Serpent, causing it to throw back with a scream of agony. As the creature threw its head from side to side, Eustace bravely clung onto the creature, even when it caused him to hit and damage some parts of the Dawn Treader.

Eustace was thrown off the creature, but instead of falling, he flew through the air above the deck and around the other side of the ship to attack the Sea Serpent once more. However, as soon as he came around the prow of the Dawn Treader, the Sea Serpent lunged, grabbed Eustace in its jaws and dived under the water.

Immediately, everyone rushed to the other side of the ship to see how Eustace was faring.

He wasn't doing too well.

The Sea Serpent resurfaced, with Eustace still in between its jaws, and threw the dragon at a nearby rock.

"No," I murmured, seeing Eustace lying feebly on the rocks.

As the Sea Serpent tried to lunge for him, though, Eustace breathed fire so it hit the Sea Serpent in the face.

With a scream of agony, it thrashed about for a moment, before diving back under water to put out the fire that was burning on its face.

"Out creature!"

I spun around as Lord Rhoop shoved Caspian out of the way and threw his sword at Eustace.

"No! The sword!" Caspian screamed, as it struck Eustace on his shoulder.

"Eustace!" Lucy cried out, as Eustace began to fly away. "No! Come back!"

"We're all doomed! Doomed! Turn this ship about!"

Lord Rhoop shoved whoever was at the helm away and tried to turn the Dawn Treader around. He made the ship jerk, before Drinian punched him so he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oar crew! To your rowing positions!" Drinian ordered, taking his place at the helm. Oars at double speed."

I watched as some of the crew ran below deck to the oars, whilst others stayed on and checked their weapons.

The Dawn Treader ploughed through the water as we tried to put distance between us and the Sea Serpent. However, it resurfaced, and looked twice as angry as it did before.

With a shriek, it threw itself across the deck of the ship, smashing parts of the sides and throwing some crewmembers overboard.

I ran across the deck, ignoring the water being thrown everywhere, but had to skid to a stop when the Sea Serpent threw itself over again.

With a jolt of horror, I realised that it was drawing itself in tight loops, loops tight enough to crush the Dawn Treader.

"Ed!" Caspian yelled from the helm. "Alena! We ram the serpent, smash it on the rocks!"

"Steer it to port!" Edmund yelled back. "I'll keep it on the prow!"

I began to run after Edmund, as he began to run to the figurehead at the front of the ship, but the Sea Serpent dived across the Dawn Treader for a third time, causing me to leap backwards. However, I realised that it had unwound itself from around the front of the Dawn Treader, so it only had one coil of its body around the centre of the ship.

I saw a Faun had fallen down as well, so I reached out a hand and helped him up. He nodded his thanks, before running off to the helm.

I looked back up, but realised I couldn't see Edmund from where I was, so I tried to run back to where Lucy stood with Caspian, but realised I was blocked, due to the fact that the Sea Serpent had wound its body around the Dawn Treader. However, I followed Caspian's gaze, and realised that Edmund was sitting inside the mouth of the figurehead.

I saw a beam of light hit the Sea Serpent and figured out that Edmund was using his torch to distract the Sea Serpent.

The creature looked at the figurehead for a moment, before lunging forwards and locking its jaws around the head of the wooden dragon.

"Ed!" I screamed, worried for the safety of my fiancé.

"No!"

"Edmund!"

The cries of Lucy and Caspian also joined mine, as we watched in horror.

Luckily, when the creature threw the piece of broken wood into the sea, I saw Edmund climbing over the top of the figurehead – meaning he had survived.

Edmund turned and faced the creature once more, yelling at it and taunting it. As the creature froze to look at him, I saw one of Susan's arrows fly towards it, narrowly missing its tail (which fell landed on the deck and crushed more of the sides) and hit the creature above its eye. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy had made the shot – one that had probably saved her brother's life.

"Brace yourselves!"

I looked behind the Sea Serpent, and saw that the Dawn Treader was seconds away from crushing it against the rocks.

With an almighty jolt, the Dawn Treader crushed the Sea Serpent against the rocks, causing it to scream in pain, and thrash its head about.

I watched in horror as Edmund was thrown backwards, due to the force of the impact, and fell off the figurehead. He hit the serpent's tail, before bouncing off it and hitting the deck, hard. He rolled and hit some of the broken sides, ropes and rigging, before lying still and unconscious.

"Edmund!"

I sprinted forwards, past some of the crew, and skidded onto my knees beside him.

"Ed!" I begged him to wake up, and he did.

I sighed with relief as his eyes blinked, trying to regain consciousness, and brushed some of his hair away from his forehead.

"Alena," he murmured, reaching up and stroking my cheek.

"Come on, this isn't over yet," I told him.

I grabbed his arms and helped him to his feet, making sure he was alright. Caspian ran over to us to check on us both.

"Oh my..." I looked up at the Sea Serpent, and watched as it glowed green, before it split in the middle, showing hundreds of extra pincers.

"Move!"

I didn't understand the meaning of Caspian's words, until I saw the Sea Serpent lunge for Edmund again. I ran at Edmund and tackled him to the deck, just as the serpent snapped at the air where Edmund had been standing milliseconds before. As the creature began to retreat, Caspian grabbed his sword and sliced one of the pincers off. The creature shrieked and pulled back quickly, as the pincers evaporated into green mist, which floated harmlessly into the air.

"We can beat this," Caspian said, staring at where the pincer had been.

The creature, in its rage, snapped at the main sail, and began trying to break it off with its teeth.

"We have to get it closer," Edmund said, standing up.

"We can, if we get harpoons into it; the men can pull it down," I added, climbing to my feet.

Caspian nodded at my idea, just as Drinian shouted at the men.

"All hands to the main deck!" Drinian ordered.

"Ready the harpoons!" Caspian yelled.

As the Sea Serpent pulled at the sail once more, the ship tilted dangerously to the side. Edmund ran and jumped into the air, grabbing onto a rope so he swung around and landed on the rigging.

"Where's he going?" I asked Caspian, spinning around to look at him.

"To the crow's nest, I'm guessing," he replied. "Why?"

"I am not going to lose him," I said, before running and grabbing onto the rigging closest to us, the one opposite to Edmund.

"Alena! Get back down here!" Caspian ordered, but I ignored him; there was no way I was letting Edmund go through with this on his own. "Alena!"

"As his fiancé, it's my job to look after him!" I screamed back down at Caspian.

"His _what_?"

"I'll tell you later!"

Ignoring the rest of Caspian's yells, I was determined in reaching the crow's nest to help Edmund.

As I drew closer to the top, the crew on deck threw the harpoons so they pierced the creature's skin. The men immediately grabbed the ropes and began to pull the creature closer to the ship.

However, the Sea Serpent jerked back, causing the ship to tilt. I clung onto the ropes as I slipped, before I regained my footing and carried on climbing.

Just as I reached where the crow's nest was, I saw Edmund hit the ropes when the creature lunged at him, and nearly slip down.

"Ed!" I cried out, darting forwards and grabbing his arm.

"Alena! What are you doing up here?" he demanded.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Suddenly, the creature hit the mast, causing me to lose balance and slip off the crow's nest with a shriek.

"Alena!"

As I grabbed onto a rope hanging from the crow's nest, I heard Edmund cry out my name, as well as Lucy and Caspian.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down then, as I hung from the rope, and the sound around me all quietened down until they were nothing.

I looked up and saw the green mist had taken on the form of the White Witch, and she was floating around the air near Edmund, speaking to him.

"Edmund, what are you trying to prove, Edmund? That you're a man? I can make you that. I can make you my king. Just take my hand," the White Witch held her hand towards Edmund.

"Edmund! Listen to me! Ignore her!" I tried yelling up to him.

The White Witch looked down at me with a smirk on her face, before back at Edmund.

"You know she'll just leave you; she'll return to her time, and forget all about you. But I can make her never forget, I can make her stay with you forever," the White Witch said. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Edmund! I'll never leave you! Just ignore her; she's trying to tempt you!" I screamed up at Edmund over the din of all the sounds coming back, trying to hold onto the rope, which was becoming slicker with the amount of seawater the serpent was throwing everywhere.

Suddenly, Rhindon lit up a bright blue, snapping Edmund back into reality, just as Caspian yelled up at Edmund.

"Do it now!"

Edmund spun around to the opposite side of the crow's nest and pointed Rhindon at the beast.

"Come on!" he taunted.

The Sea Serpent lunged forwards, ready to grab Edmund in its massive jaws, but instead, Edmund ducked and thrust his sword up into the roof of the Sea Serpent's mouth.

As it screamed, so did the White Witch, who vanished into nothing.

Lightening began to pour out of the Sea Serpent, and hit several parts of the sky, before the creature fell backwards and sunk into the water, finally destroyed.

"Edmund!" I shouted up to him when I felt myself slipping.

Just as I was about to let go of the rope, Edmund's hands grasped my wrists and pulled me up. Once I was standing on the crow's nest, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Never do that again," he murmured into my ear.

I didn't reply, but just buried my face into his shoulder and clutched him even closer.

"Edmund!" Lucy's cry made us both break apart, and we both smiled at what we saw.

The green mist that had imprisoned Dark Island for so long was fading away, and light was pouring onto the sea where we were.

Finally, the darkness had been defeated.

I pulled Edmund in for a kiss as the rest of the mist vanished, and the light took over all.

* * *

**So then, that's the end of chapter 25. I have a feeling that there will only be two more chapters left of my story now, but that could change.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it!**

**Alexandra.**


	26. The End, The Life After and 'Returning'

**I am honestly so sorry for the delay, but the time in between the last few chapters will be quite long, due to the amount of work I have to do at the moment. I've changed the ending to fit in with my story, so I hope it all works out.**

**I hope you like this chapter! The next one is the epilogue!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Narnians!"

On deck, the crew of the Dawn Treader looked out to the rapidly disappearing mist and saw boats of people were making their way towards us.

"Mummy!"

"Helene!"

I looked over to my left and saw Gael was looking joyfully at the boats, as was her Father, standing just behind her.

The next thing I knew, Gael and Rhince had jumped into the ocean and were swimming as fast as they could towards one of the boats, where a pretty woman was smiling and leaning towards them.

Edmund wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders in a hug as we all watched Gael, Rhince and Helene reunite.

"Let's help them on board!" Caspian ordered, as the crew began to move into action once more. "Clear the deck!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked upon the small family, a smile on my face, as Caspian moved to stand beside Lucy.

"We did it," Lucy grinned at the three of us. "I knew we would."

"It wasn't just us though," Edmund added after a moment's pause.

"You mean..." Caspian trailed off.

"Hey! I'm down here! Lucy! Over here! Lucy! I'm in the water!"

I exchanged a confused look with Lucy, before we walked across the deck to the other side and peered over the edge, into the ocean.

"Eustace!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"I'm a boy again!" Eustace shouted, treading in the water to make sure his head was kept above the surface. "I'm a boy!"

"Eustace," Reepicheep scampered up beside us happily. "I see your wings have been clipped." And with a gleeful cry, he jumped into the water as well. "Where sky and water meet, where waves grow ever sweet...It is sweet, it's sweet! Look!"

I followed Reepicheep's gaze and saw that there was a band of white on the horizon line.

"Aslan's country," Caspian answered Edmund's questioning look. "We must be close."

"Well, we've come this far," Edmund said, squeezing my hand.

* * *

It was decided that Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Reepicheep and I would be the ones who would travel to Aslan's Country, through the sea of white lilies in a small rowing boat.

"So what was it like," Edmund began speaking to Eustace, "when Aslan changed you back?"

I knew Edmund was referring to when Eustace was a dragon, so I leaned forwards slightly, interested in hearing Eustace's view whilst being a dragon.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself," Eustace replied earnestly. "Then he came towards me – it sort of hurt, but it was a good pain, like when you pull a sore from your foot. It wasn't all bad, being a dragon, I mean, I was probably a better dragon than I was a boy really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop."

"It's okay Eustace," Edmund grinned. "You are a pretty good dragon."

I gently elbowed Eustace in the ribs from where I sighed beside him, all of us sharing the same grin.

"My friends, we have arrived," Reepicheep informed us.

I looked in between Edmund and Caspian's shoulders and saw, past the bow of the boat, the white lilies had stopped and there was a stretch of sandy beach, before a large wave.

The boat drew closer to the shore, before stopping at the bank. Reepicheep leaped off the boat and began scurrying along the shore, as Edmund and Caspian placed the oars in the boat.

As I stood up to get out of the boat, Edmund held out his hand for me to take. He helped me onto the shore, and I kept his fingers twined with mine as we began following Reepicheep.

The winds were strong as we walked closer towards the large wave, which always seemed to be breaking, but never moving forwards. Over the top of the wave, I caught glimpses of waterfalls and high mountains, but the wave always seemed to block me from getting a better view.

"Aslan."

I looked at Eustace, before spinning quickly to see the great lion walking just behind us all. He seemed larger and more regal than the last time I saw him, but his voice still held the same kind roughness underlying it.

"Welcome, children; you have done well, very well indeed; you have come far. Now your journey is all, but at an end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked him.

"No, my country lies beyond."

"Is my Father in your country?" Caspian asked, keeping his eyes on the wave.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

Caspian began walking forwards until he reached the wave, standing ankle deep in clear blue water. He stretched out his hand until his fingers were inside the wave, watching them closely.

"Is he going?" I asked Edmund, looking up at him with worried eyes.

Edmund looked down at me, tightening his grasp on my hand as he looked back up to Caspian.

However, Caspian pulled his hand away and turned around, walking back towards us with tears glimmering in his eyes.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked the question on his, Lucy's, Eustace's and my mind.

"I can't imagine my Father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for; I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me, and what I was given. I was given a kingdom, and people." He looked at the great lion. "I promise to be a better King."

"You already are," Aslan replied, before turning to us. "Children."

Lucy stepped forwards with a smile, wanting to stay forever in Aslan's Country. However, Aslan looked towards the wave, so I followed his gaze and gasped at the sight.

Peter and Susan were walking towards us from the wave, their ankles wet from the water, but other than that, they were bone dry. Peter was wearing a simple shirt, breeches and boots, whilst Susan wore a green flowing dress – they looked as if they had just been out for a stroll together, as they did in the afternoons.

"Peter! Susan!" Lucy cried, before she and Edmund ran forwards to hug their older siblings.

Once done with the greetings, the four Pevensie siblings walked back over to where I still stood with Eustace, Caspian and Aslan. Peter and Susan were surprised to see Eustace, but greeted him, and Caspian, happily, before bowing to Aslan.

"My dears, your time here has come to an end," Aslan told us solemnly.

I sucked in a breath as I heard the news – that meant I would be leaving Edmund.

"But Aslan, why are we leaving?"

"You have all grown up, dear one," Aslan replied.

Before Lucy could say anything else, Reepicheep stepped forwards.

"Your eminence," he took off his feather and bowed to Aslan. "Ever since I can remember, I have dreamed of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Aslan smiled upon the small mouse, tenderness shining in his golden eyes.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers may be."

After a fond farewell, Reepicheep left his sword in the ground and climbed into a small boat, before paddling over the crest of the wave and into Aslan's Country.

Aslan turned to look at us after Reepicheep vanished from view, more specifically at Peter.

"I think it _is_ time for us to go home," he stated, his blue eyes showing sadness in them. "We were given a second chance last time, but our family needs us."

"But I thought you loved it here," Lucy turned to him.

"I do, but I also love Finchley, and our parents."

"You will stay with us, in England, won't you?" Susan asked Aslan.

"I am known by another name in that world, and you must first learn that name, but I will always be watching over you."

"Will Alena be coming with us?" Lucy asked, walking over to me and holding my hand.

"She will be leaving Narnia, yes, but will return to her time," Aslan answered, an almost sadness hiding in his eyes.

Tears burned behind my eyes as I listened to Aslan's words, before Lucy wrapped me in a tight hug, her shoulders shaking with inaudible sobs.

"I hate to sound selfish," Eustace spoke up. "But will I return?"

"Narnia has need of you yet."

Lucy walked over to Aslan and hugged him tightly, as Peter and Susan followed her, waiting to say their goodbye to the Great King.

"I'll see you sometime," I told Caspian, as the Telmarine King pulled me into a hug. "Oh, and make sure you go back to Lilliandil, otherwise I'll come back here and give you a beating," I threatened him humorously.

He chuckled, before parting and going to say goodbye to Eustace. I hugged Susan, Peter, Eustace and Lucy, feeling the tears start to slip out of my eyes as I said goodbye to the people I had seen as my family.

After bowing to Aslan, I turned around and saw Edmund was watching me, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh Edmund," I whispered, before throwing myself into his arms, hugging him tightly and burying my face into his shoulder.

He pressed his face into my neck, and I felt his shoulders shake as well as mine.

"I love you, so much," he told me, pulling back slightly to look me in my eyes.

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, not wanting to leave him at all.

"I love you too," I replied, knowing tears were falling steadily down my cheeks.

Edmund held my face in his hand and wiped my tears away, before pressing our foreheads together.

"It's time," Aslan's voice broke our moment.

I kissed Edmund once more, before stepping back and looking at the great lion.

Aslan roared at the wave, causing a long tunnel to form inside it.

"Come on," Edmund said, holding Lucy's hand, and mine.

With Eustace, Susan and Peter, we all began to make our way towards the tunnel, all of us fighting back tears.

Once inside, we all paused to look back at our last glimpse of Narnia.

"The next time I see you, we'll have our wedding," Edmund told me, kissing my left hand and the ring on my fourth finger.

"Wedding?" Susan and Peter exchanged a confused look.

"I'll tell you later," Edmund grinned, before the tunnel around us collapsed, and we were all separated in the cold waters.

* * *

"Alena. Alena. Alena!"

I jerked awake with a gasp, and found my Mother looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she gushed, hugging me tightly.

"Mum," I said, surprised at how comforting she was being.

"I'm so glad you're alright – you've been in a coma for days and –"

"Hold on, a coma?"

"Why yes – you were found lying in the middle of a forest – what were you thinking? Having a walk in a forest during a storm, we're not at home sweetie."

"I know, I was at my Aunt and Uncle's house," I replied.

"No you weren't – your Aunt and Uncle live in York, and we're staying in Kent, remember?"

My blank look must have been a good enough answer for her.

"The Doctor's did say you probably would have some temporary memory loss," she muttered, almost to herself.

That was when I realised I was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a beeping machine.

"Well, you'll hopefully be let out of hospital later on today, once they see you're awake, won't that be great?"

I nodded without thinking, my mind on Edmund and how much I missed him.

My Dad came in to visit me, with the Doctor, before they all left to give me some time to myself.

As soon as they walked out of the room, I looked at my left hand and saw my engagement ring was missing from my finger.

"No," I muttered, desperately feeling on the chain around my neck to see if it was hanging there with my necklace, but it wasn't.

I sank back onto the pillows with tears streaming silently down my face; the only physical reminder of my times in Narnia and with Edmund was gone, and I didn't know where it could possibly be.

The fact that it was my engagement ring was worse, and losing it made me feel like I was betraying Edmund's love somehow, and Edmund himself.

I closed my eyes and pressed my face into my pillow, trying to ignore the tugging at my heart as I thought about my missing engagement ring.

Slowly, I fell into a fitful, but dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after I had been discharged from the hospital, and my parents took me home straight away.

* * *

Five years passed since I left Narnia, and I never felt truly whole again. My life had been turned upside down, but to please my parents and get them to stop worrying, I threw myself into my studies, and excelled all of my predicted grades.

I was even accepted into Cambridge University – but instead of studying maths, which was my original plan, I decided to study Medieval History. Because I had lived in Narnia for a while, I knew more about the medieval period than anyone else in my class did, and I surprised my tutors, who constantly asked me about my extensive knowledge on this period.

I just told them it was my favourite period and I had studied about it when I was younger, and the information had just stayed in my mind.

During the gap between my second and third year at Cambridge, I accompanied my parents on a trip to Finchley, to see if they were prepared to move there once my Dad retired.

I loved it in Finchley, but it took me a week to pluck up the courage to research the Pevensies.

* * *

On a brilliant Saturday morning, I found myself walking to Finchley Town Hall and asking the woman at the desk if there were any records I could look at.

She kindly pointed me in the right direction, allowing me to take out some of the old books and sit at a large desk, flicking through the book.

As I sat down, my fingers automatically began trying to fiddle with the missing engagement ring. I glanced at my hand and wished more than ever that I could find a way to be with Edmund once more.

Turning one of the large pages, an image on a stuck in newspaper caught my eye – it was a photo of the Pevensie siblings, along with their parents, and two portrait miniatures of an old man and an old woman.

I quickly scanned the article, and gasped as I read the writing – it said that Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, three of their four children (Peter, Edmund and Lucy), a Mr. Digory Kirke and a Miss. Polly Plummer were the only residents of Finchley who were killed in a terrible train crash, when one of the trains derailed on the subway, killing many of the passengers on board and the waiting passengers on the platform.

I looked down at the paper, furiously wiping the tears away from my eyes, before I closed the book and placed it back on the shelves.

"Did you find what you were looking for dear?" the woman at the desk asked me.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, giving her a small smile.

I walked out of the Town Hall in a daze, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks, not realising that I had stepped into the road. I looked at the car that was speeding towards me, the owner panicking and trying to break, and at a police officer, who called out in fear, before my world turned into a blast of agony, before going very still, very quiet and very dark.

* * *

"I'm sorry to inform you of this news," the police officer said to Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

The Mother of Alena Jones, a young woman who had been killed during a car crash, was sobbing into her husband's shoulder, whilst he stared blankly at the wall.

The police officer telling them the news felt incredibly sorry for the couple – losing their only child must have been hard on them, but the officer felt slightly glad that the young girl had been killed instantly, rather than suffered for hours, but he was still slightly distraught at witnessing the whole thing.

You see, he had been on his morning patrol, and was chatting to one of the older residents of Finchley, when he happened to hear a car horn. He looked up and saw a young woman, no older than eighteen, standing in the middle of the roar, watching the car zoom towards her. He cried out and lurched forwards, as if to stop her, but it was of no avail.

It wasn't the accident itself that had unnerved him – and it took _a lot_ to unnerve this man – but that fact that the girl had looked at the car with some deep, yet ancient, sadness in her eyes, as if she had lost a love. In fact, she reminded the fellow of the photos of his grandmother, who lost her fiancé in the wars – the old woman and the young Lady both had the same sadness hidden in their eyes, and it was _this_ fact that made the man feel even worse about the accident.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and immediately, my sight was assaulted by the brightness of the sunlight.

Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before taking in all of my surroundings.

I was sat in a grassy meadow, wearing a deep blue Narnian gown, with a silver underskirt, silver sleeves and silver linings, and my hair was in curls with the front strands pulled off my face.

I climbed to my feet and suddenly realised where I was standing – it was the meadow where Lucy and I would have afternoon tea with some of the Dryads and Fauns.

I was in _Narnia_.

With a grin on my face, I lifted up my skirts and began running in the direction of the castle, wanting to be reunited with my home.

After what seemed like minutes of running, even though it was probably hours and I felt no weariness, I drew to the gates of the castle.

I slowed my pace down as I got inside the courtyard, and looked around – it was the same as I had remembered it the last time I was in Narnia.

"Alena!"

I looked up at the happy cry, just as a flurry of auburn covered my vision, and I was engulfed in a very tight hug.

As I parted, tears shone in my eyes as I looked at the younger of the two Pevensie sisters, whose eyes also shone with unshed tears.

"I'm so glad you're here," Lucy gushed, keeping a firm grasp on my hands.

"I am too," I replied, matching her grin with ease.

"Come on, I'll take you to the others – on the way, you can tell me what happened whilst you left," she looped her arm through mine, and we began to retrace the familiar path to the study Edmund and Peter shared.

Along the way, I explained to Lucy about my studies, living without Edmund and how I came to be here.

"Speaking of here, where _is_ here; it's like Narnia, but it's not," I asked her.

"This is Aslan's country – it's a place we came when we died, I suppose it's our version of heaven," she replied.

Before I could ask her anything else, she opened the doors to the study, and pulled me in.

A blonde head and a brown head looked up, before a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes widened in shock.

"Alena," Edmund breathed, as he stood up shakily.

Peter, who was more composed than his younger brother was at that moment, strode towards me and gave me a strong hug, spinning me around once.

"It's good to have you back, sister," he placed a brotherly kiss on my forehead, before turning to Lucy. "We'll give them a moment of privacy."

I was vaguely aware of the door shutting, but I was too focused on the young man, who was still stood by his desk.

"Hi," I smiled, clasping my hands together.

He stood still for a moment, before he swept me up in his arms. I hugged him back as he set me on my feet, and leaned down to kiss my lips. I kissed him back fervently, enjoying the fact that I was with him once more, and this time, it was forever.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

He shook his head in disbelief, before stepping back, holding my hands together.

Edmund holding my hands made me remember my missing ring.

"Oh, Edmund – I couldn't find my ring; I must have lost it in the transition from Narnia to England – I woke up and I didn't have it!" I cried.

Silently, Edmund reached into his leather pouch and pulled out my engagement ring, which shone brightly in the Narnian sun.

He slid it onto my fourth finger, and I smiled at the familiar weight of it once more.

"You remember my last words?"

I nodded, feeling my smile widen as he cupped my cheek in one hand.

"Well then," here, he raised his voice to Lucy and Peter, who must have been standing just outside the room. "Lu, how do you fancy planning a wedding?"

With a shriek of happiness, Lucy ran back into the room, Peter on her heels, and pulled us both into a hug.

"Of course!"

Peter joined in, wrapping his arms around everyone as the joy spread through the air.

"Congratulations," he smiled. "And when do you want the wedding?"

"As soon as possible," I grinned at Edmund.

* * *

**This story is nearly at an end now – and I can't believe it!**

**Stay tuned in for the wedding of Edmund and Alena!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alexandra.**

**X**


	27. The Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue of The Call – I can't actually believe it's all over now. **

**I am very thankful to all who have read/reviewed/subscribed/favourite this story. Here's a list of all the people who have reviewed (thanks to all who subscribed or added as a favourite, but I can't find all the emails with your names on, so a big thank you!)**

_**Lady Firewing, To-Lazy-To-Login,AutumnFlower116, DragonStar35231, BeckyBoo12221, Cara Meifert, CBryant123, smoudy97, SassMonster, xXLuv2LolXx, Dark-Tigresssssssssss, Emily, EgyLynx, RoksGal251, Violets Blue, havefaithhavechocolate, Duchess of Lantern Waste, Zayren Heart, nickiROx, AngelJJK, Shadow Ride, angel2u, Runawaycherry93, KarenClariz13, NeverTickleASleepingDraco, georgiagirl15, protozoa-weirdness, rogue4ever, Pinion King, earth17, QueenofBooks1998, lexiloo718, WoW4145, Remember September, klspun, ILuvZero and Pocky yum, cupcakeluv95, HAnnk, Bchsparkle, Edward Lover 1817, saraxrawrr, sowhatifImaninja, WingedHybrid, Tatty and Dragons, 4ever., lovelyvampire93, Sonny13, The Violet Queen, lollzie, Xxanimeangel12013xx, BlackRoseRed92, MyNameisColleen, Gelly69, lusciiousx3hsm, madluv, Kenzie Pevensie-Winchester, sissam93, saraluv, Zoey303, NatNarniaSuiteLifeKH1997, cottloverforver, Princess of Narnia 1192, Lift the Wings, -Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-, Shadow Ride, Is you heart in the game, LuvYa4ever, Redmistroxs, ThePenThatPaintedTheSun, harrypotterfreak1234, Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness, FelipeMarcusThomas, josie95, Noel Ardnek, Avrey246, Tabbyheart, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, The Rose of Venus, Strange Ghost Eyes, Zoa-lii, eldest fangirl and Alyss Madigan.**_

**Therefore, a HUGE thank you to everyone, and I hope you like this epilogue!**

**I used the plan of a Christian Wedding and borrowed most of the charge, pledge, vows, giving of the rings and presentation of the couple off the same website.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alena, are you okay? You seem a little pale."

"Cathy, she's marrying a _King_; of course she'd be pale."

"Well _I_ wasn't _that_ pale when I married Peter."

"Well _you_ didn't know he _was_ a King."

"You two, this is _not_ helping me calm down!"

The two Pevensie's, one by blood and one by marriage, immediately quit their bickering and turned to me, looking at me through the mirror on my vanity.

"I'm sorry," Cathy said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"We got out of hand," Lucy added, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "But, even if I do say so myself, I think it did a pretty good job on your hair."

"_Pretty good job_? Lucy, you outdid yourself," I replied, appalled that she thought my hair was understated slightly.

Lucy had managed to tame my honey blonde mess, which had reached my shoulders blades during the time without the Pevensie's, and given my hair a 1940's wave, with the front gently clipped above my ear with a silver clip, embedded with sapphires. A silk veil was pinned to the hair on the crown of my head.

"Come on, I want to see you in the full mirror," Lucy grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, to stand in front of the larger mirror.

I smiled at the dress I saw in the reflection, and wondered how Cathy found the time to create my wedding dress.

It was a simple white silk dress, which had a long train at the back, with a ribbon of chiffon around the middle, silk ribbons at the back for fastening, and my shoulders were shown off at the top, where the chiffon sleeves began at the top of my upper arm and floated down to gently brush the floor. All in all, the dress was beautiful, and flowed off my body nicely – and the white lace up ballet pumps matched the colour of the dress.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Lucy smiled, her eyes beginning to shine with tears.

"Oh Lu," I turned and hugged my maid-of-honour. "Don't cry; your red eyes won't match your dress."

Both Lucy and Cathy wore silver dresses, which had long skirts, a simple corset and sheer sleeves, and both had their hair curled with their crowns put in place.

* * *

It turned out that during the 5 years that the Pevensie's had returned to Narnia, Peter had begun studying History at King's College, Cambridge (upon finding out, Peter and I had many long chats into the night in front of the fire about the University and the subject) and he had bumped into the only girl in his lecture classes. After a few awkward meetings and evening out together, the two found that they had more in common than they originally thought. Within five months of courting, Peter found himself enthralled and completely smitten with this flame haired woman, and got down on one whilst on a picnic in the park. Cathy, who had been swept of her feet by this blonde haired man, who seemed to be more of a Knight than a student was, immediately accepted. Four years later, the two married in a private ceremony, one where only family and close friends attended, where Cathy wore a simple pale pink dress with elbow length sleeves and a deep cut, where the priest smiled at the love shown in Peter's smile as he saw his bride-to-be walk up to him, clutching the arm of her brother and hidden behind a veil of pale rose. Yet, only six months later, a day after the joyous news that the young couple were expecting a child, they, along with the others you know about, were killed in the train crash.

* * *

I had smiled at the way Peter and Cathy looked at one another; as if the other was their only world, and congratulated both of them on their wedding, and on Cathy's pregnancy – when they arrived in Aslan's Country, it turned out that Cathy kept the unborn child, and the couple were now waiting anxiously for the last two months of her pregnancy to pass.

However, it had been with downcast eyes and sullen expressions, that my question of 'Where is Susan?' that I had learned of the eldest sister's refusal to believe in Narnia, and ultimately, utter dismissal of her family, thus her not being killed whilst waiting for the train, which would have taken them to the Professor's, to try to return to Narnia.

A knock at the door to my chambers startled me out of my thoughts, and Lucy darted across the room to answer it, her skirts swishing around her legs.

"Peter!"

I looked up and saw the eldest Pevensie embrace his younger sibling, before more across the room to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and resting one large hand on her swollen abdomen.

"How are you both?" he asked Cathy, causing a blush to stain her cheeks faintly.

"We're fine," she replied softly. "But it's not me you should be worrying about."

At this, Peter looked up at me with a slightly bashful expression. He wore a red tunic with a golden lion on the front, golden breeches and brown boots, with his crown sat upon his head.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, walking towards me and taking both my hands in his. "And I'm sure Edmund will have a hard time staying standing."

"I can't believe I'm getting married," I said, feeling my stomach begin twisting in my stomach once more.

"You'll be fine, believe me," Peter murmured, pulling me into a hug.

"Excuse me," I looked up as the door opened, and saw Mr. Tumnus poke his head in. "It's time."

Lucy and Cathy just about burst into action – my bouquet was thrust into my hands, my train pulled out and my hair given a last check, before they left the room.

Peter led me out of the room and down the corridor, before we waited outside the throne room, where all of the guests were waiting inside – and _Edmund_.

"Pete, I'm scared," I said, gripping the inside of his arm. "What if Edmund leaves me? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if I trip?"

"Hey, it's okay," he said, placing his hand over mine. "You'll be fine; Edmund loves you and he won't leave you, he's wanted to marry you for a long time, and if you trip, well, you get to pull the High King of Narnia with you."

I laughed at the fact, just before I heard the music begin playing as the doors opened. I watched as Cathy and Lucy began the slow walk down the aisle. Cathy in front, holding the hands of the small female and male Fauns, who were being the Flower Girl and the Ring Bearer respectively.

"Come on then," Peter murmured, gently tugging on me so we began to walk down the aisle.

The music softly playing in the background was created by the Fauns and the Dryads, who had all jumped at the chance to create the music for the wedding of King Edmund.

I brought my eyes up from the marble floor and saw all the guests (visiting nobles and the lords and ladies who lived here, as well as the past monarchs of Narnia – including Lilliandil, her son Rilian, the legendary Swanwhite and others) were stood watching me walk up the aisle.

The aisle itself had trees placed at the ends of each row of benches, and was decorated with white ribbons. The hall had banners of red, with golden lions on them, hung up and dangling in the air. In the congregation, there were not only humans, but Narnians and other creatures as well.

I caught some of the eyes of people who I recognised from my time in the old Narnia and smiled slightly at them, before setting my gaze on the brown-haired man who stood at the end of the aisle, beside our good friend Caspian – who was to be Edmund's best man. It was going to be Peter, but we decided that Peter would walk me up the aisle, since we had a closer family bond than I did with Caspian.

Edmund's chocolate eyes were showing his happiness as he smiled widely, his silver crown atop his brushed hair, matching his blue tunic with a silver lion on, silver breeches and black boots. He even had a silver cape hung on his shoulders to match it all, as Peter had his gold cape – the ones that they wore for their coronation.

Beside Edmund, at the head of the aisle, stood the elderly Centaur who was to be the vicar, conducting the ceremony for us.

Ahead of me, Cathy and Lucy reached the end of the aisle, and moved to stand at the side, opposite Caspian and where Peter himself would stand.

Finally, Peter and I reached the top of aisle, where the music stopped and the congregation sat on their benches. Lucy took my bouquet from me as the Centaur stepped forwards to begin the ceremony.

"Doubly blessed is the couple which comes to the marriage altar with the approval and blessings of their families and friends. Who has the honour of presenting this woman to be married to this man?" the vicar asked.

"I do," Peter replied, before placing my left hand in Edmund's left, and moving to stand beside Caspian.

Edmund and I walked up the last few steps to stand before the vicar, on the carpeted marble.

As we turned to face each other, I saw Edmund's parents, Eustace, his friend Jill, Professor Kirke and Polly Plummer were all sat on the front row, smiling happily at the ceremony.

* * *

I had met Edmund's parents the second day of my time in Aslan's country, and to say I was scared would be a massive understatement – I was shaking in my seat as I waited, with Edmund, in the study for them to join us. Helen treated me like a second daughter, and after a thorough questioning, his Father deemed I was good enough to marry his son.

* * *

"Edmund and Alena, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love.

"Edmund and Alena, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love.

"Edmund, do you take Alena to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edmund smiled at me, holding both of my hands in his own.

"Alena, do you take Edmund to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I looked up at Edmund with tears beginning to glisten in my eyes.

"You have both agreed to the charge and pledge, now, it is time for the vows. Edmund, you may begin," the vicar nodded.

"I love you Alena as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my wife through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever," Edmund said, his voice ringing out clear and strong in the hall.

"Alena," the vicar turned to me.

"I love you Edmund as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever," I repeated the words Edmund and I had penned a week ago, my voice quieter, and I was sure no one could hear me.

"Master Forian," the vicar motioned for the Ring Bearer to step forwards to stand beside Edmund and me. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Edmund, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Alena, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," Edmund spoke out, picking up the silver band, embedded with sapphires and diamonds alternately, and slipping it on my left ring finger, before placing my engagement ring over the top of it.

"By the same token Alena, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Edmund, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," I spoke, picking up the slightly thicker silver band, with the same design of sapphires and diamonds on it, and sliding that ring onto Edmund's left ring finger.

"Because Edmund and Alena have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of man, Narnian and myself alike. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever," a deep, rich voice spoke out before the vicar could speak.

I looked up and saw Aslan was stood beside the vicar, who had stepped back to allow the Great Lion to speak.

I felt my smile deepen as I looked at Aslan, before back at Edmund.

"Edmund Pevensie, Just King of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, you may now kiss your bride," Aslan said.

"I love you," Edmund said, before placing one hand on my cheek and bending down to kiss me.

I wound my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes, kissing him back. As we parted, I heard the congregation cheering loudly and saw they were stood on their feet, applauding us.

"Alena, I present you with this crown, and with it, the loyalties and commitment a Queen of Narnia has upon her shoulders. It has been decided that you will become a Queen by title, but not by reign."

I bent my head slightly as Mr. Tumnus, under the gaze of Aslan, placed a silver crown on my head, in similar design to Edmund's, but made for a Queen.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Pevensie, King and Queen of Narnia, Duke and Duchess of Lantern Waste and Count and Countess of Western March. May the rest of your days be filled with joy, love and happiness," Aslan said, smiling at me as I stood up and held onto Edmund's arm, smiling at the crowd of people who cheered at our union.

* * *

That night, after a highly amusing wedding reception, I lay in bed on my side, staring at the moon through the balcony doors.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked me, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Mhm," I replied, turning around to face him. "I just can't believe we're married."

He took my left hand with his left and twined our fingers together, looking at the three rings as they sat beside one another.

"Come on, let's go to sleep; we've got quite a way to travel tomorrow to get to our honeymoon destination," he said, lying down beside me and resting his head on my collarbone.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his head.

"I love you too," he replied softly.

* * *

_**(Six Years Later)**_

I strode down the corridor, my gold underskirt flapping around my ankles with the purple crushed velvet of the over skirt swishing with it. I tugged on the under sleeves as the over sleeves stopped at my upper arm and split open to reveal the golden satin underneath.

I finished pinning my hair back as I reached the stairs, and quickly made my way down them, before entering the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served.

Upon entering the hall, a small, delicate body crashed into my legs with a cry of 'Aunty Alena!'

"Hey there Ellyn," I grinned, bending down to hug my six year old niece. "How are you?"

"Great – Douglas just said his first word!"

"Did he? What was it?" slightly shocked that my 5 month old nephew was talking already.

"He said 'ga-ga'!"

"Sweetie, are you sure he's not just babbling?" I knelt before her.

"It's a word; Uncle Edmund calls Daddy 'ga-ga' all the time," she replied earnestly.

"Well, let's just go and get some breakfast, eh?"

She nodded and skipped along beside me, holding my hand, to the breakfast table where the royals sat with their family.

"Morning," Helen smiled at me as I sat down opposite her, beside Edmund.

"Good morning," I returned the smile to my Mother-in-law.

"Morning honey," Edmund said, giving me a kiss. "How are you both?"

"We're fine thank you," I replied, as he rubbed my swollen abdomen.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Hello William," I cooed to my 16-month-old son, as he sat on his Father's lap, wriggling about in Edmund's arms.

Edmund smiled down at his son, picking up a piece of jammy toast and trying to feed William, without getting jam all around his mouth – unsuccessfully, might I add.

Peter was bent over Cathy's shoulder, making faces at Douglas, who was wrapped up in blankets on Cathy's lap. Beside him, sat Ellyn, who was chatting animatedly to Lucy, who sat beside Edmund and opposite Ellyn. Helen and John Pevensie were talking quietly with one another, opposite Edmund and me, their hands overlapping on the table.

"Oh," I let out a startled cry as something strange happened inside me.

"Alena? Alena, what is it?" Edmund asked me, frantically checking me over as the table went silent.

"Wait," I paused, until I felt the same pulse in my belly, before grabbing my husband's hand and placing it on the five-month-old bump.

He looked at me strangely, but his expression changed when he felt the baby inside me kick out against its Father's hand.

"Is that...?"

I nodded, smiling at his wondrous expression, leaning in to kiss him, before we were parted by our son, smacking our arms to get our attention.

"Yes?" Edmund looked down at William.

"Mama okay?" he asked him, looking serious.

"I'm fine darling, come here," I took his hand and held it over my belly when the baby kicked once more.

William jerked back and stared at the bump with a feared expression.

"It moved," he pointed.

"It's your little brother or sister," Edmund explained to him.

William looked up at him, before leaning over and hugging my belly.

"My little brother," he murmured quietly.

"Isn't he adorable," Helen smiled.

"He's just like Edmund was, when Helen was pregnant with Lucy," John informed me.

"Aww," I cooed, pinching Ed's cheek slightly.

He batted my hand away, but kept it intertwined with his on the table.

I rested my head on his shoulder, bringing my other hand to stroke William's head, which rested on my belly.

I knew that my life could not get any happier than what it is now, and I was grateful for the call that brought me to Narnia, to the Pevensie's, to Edmund, and to Aslan.

* * *

**It's finally over! I really cannot believe this. All of my work is finished; it's quite bittersweet really.**

**I'll probably take a break to start planning another story, and that one will possibly be about Peter and how he met Cathy.**

**Tell me your thoughts, and thank you for reading this story!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra.**

**Xxx**


End file.
